


That Look

by LOTLOF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 85,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko sees something that worries her and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Look

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2009. Due to how I portrayed the main relationship, and specifically Anko's character, this story was HATED by a great many. Though it was also loved and followed by even more, it is definitely not for the faint of heart. You should only read this if you want a mature story line that contains a lot of humor along with a whole lot of personal conflict, drama, and sex and sexual themes.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them at my website, storiesfromlotlof.com.

Anko was sitting at her favorite outdoor restaurant munching on some sweet dango when she heard a commotion and looked up. Out in the street a small boy of six or seven was drawing a lot of attention. He was skinny and looked a bit dirty. He had on baggy dark green shorts and an old faded shirt with the village symbol printed ion it. Towering over him was some fat slob cursing him as the boy stood there trembling. People walking past were stopping to listen. Far from objecting to what they were hearing many of them nodded and added in their own harsh opinions.

The little boy looked like he wanted to run but the man had him by the shoulder. The kid's eyes darted about; he had the look of a cornered animal. It was clear he didn't expect any of the people surrounding him to help.

Without warning the man suddenly brought his hand down and slapped the kid in the face. The boy fell to the street and began to cry. This only seemed to make the man even angrier. The small crowd stepped closer as if enticed by the boy's pain.

Then suddenly an ANBU with a boar's mask was suddenly there and the situation was halted before it could escalate any further. The ANBU looked at the man who had struck the boy and spoke a few words. The fat pig looked unhappy with whatever had been said but nodded and shuffled away with a few last choice words for the sobbing child. He didn't seem too worried about the possibility of being arrested for striking a child in public. The others also quickly got moving again.

The ANBU looked down at the boy and shook his head dismissively. He leapt away without saying a single word to him or even offering to help him up. He carried out his orders and nothing more.

Funny how he showed up in time to prevent anything serious from happening, but not soon enough to keep the kid from getting hit and reduced to tears. Anko thought as she took another bite of dango.

She knew who the gaki was of course, everyone in Konoha above a certain age knew him. Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki who held the Kyuubi, and object of the village's collective hate and scorn.

She grinned sourly at that thought. She's been in a similar position once, hated and despised by people just because of her connection to her sensei. Of course when Orochimaru abandoned her and the village she was already a ninja and able to protect herself. A few idiots had tried to take out their anger on her and wound up in the hospital for their trouble. Better than anyone else in the village she could understand what the kid was going through. She sympathized, at least a little. That didn't mean she was getting up out of her seat to try and help him. It wasn't her job to save every helpless soul. Besides, the world was a cruel place; the sooner the kid learned that the better.

Still, she watched as he got back up to his feet, all the while wiping his eyes.

He looked about at all the people passing him. No one had any sympathy in their eyes. They were looking away, pretending he didn't exist. Either that or a few were glaring at him with undisguised hatred. Why? Why do they all hate me?! What did I ever do to them? "I hate you all!!" He shouted at them. "Someday I'll be Hokage and make you all pay!" He ran away as fast as he could.

Anko stopped eating. For one of the few times in her life she had no appetite for her precious dango. She'd gotten a clear look at his eyes. They'd been filled with hatred and a bitter resentment.

She shuddered as she remembered the one other time she had seen that look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eight Years Ago

The twelve year old was at the usual meeting spot waiting eagerly for her beloved sensei. When she saw him arrive she hurried to his side eager to begin the day's training.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" She called out.

The pale Sannin turned to look at her with a weary half smile. "No training today little Anko, you may have the rest of the day to yourself."

"But why sensei?" She asked with crushing disappointment. She loved sensei and was always happy to train with him. More than anything in the world she wanted to make him proud.

He looked away from her and out over the village. "I have just come from a meeting with my former sensei. He has finally chosen his successor."

"That's wonderful!" She shouted. "Congratulations sensei! I know you'll be the greatest Hokage ever!"

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Amazing a child sees what my own teacher and mentor cannot. You should be proud Anko," he reached down and affectionately rubbed the top of her head. "You are wiser than the Lord Hokage."

"What do you mean sensei?"

He looked away from her again and back at the village and the distant cliff where three faces were carved into the stone. "I mean that I will not by Sarutobi-sensei's successor. It seems he has chosen Minato instead. He judges me… unworthy of becoming Hokage."

And that was when she saw it. It was there only for an instant but she saw it clearly. A look of such bitterness and hatred that it made her afraid.

When it was gone her sensei was back to his usual cheerful self and she told herself to forget it, that it was nothing. But now, looking back, she was sure that it had all begun in that moment. The path he chose, all his crimes, and the evil deeds he'd committed all started with that single moment of hatred.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was trudging home alone miserable and hungry. The old man had given him his own little apartment when the orphanage finally refused to take him back again. He was fine with living all alone; he didn't mind it a bit. Who needed friends?

"Stupid people," he muttered. "I don't need anybody. I'll get strong and show them one day."

His stomach growled and he hurried his steps. He always went out because staying inside all day was too boring. But whenever he did people would always treat him the same way, they either ignored him or were mean to him. And they were mean to him for no good reason! He hadn't done anything!

Well… there were a few pranks when ye got bored. But the hatred had always been there, for as long as he could remember. He'd seen the other kids, in the orphanage and outside it, nobody else got treated like this. So why him? Why always him? It wasn't fair! Couldn't someone just be nice to him! Was that too much to ask?!

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Naruto jumped and turned quickly. "Don't hurt me!" He looked to see a little dark haired girl about his own age standing there with a paper bag in her hand.

Seeing his reaction the girl laughed. "I didn't know I was still that scary."

Naruto looked at the girl suspiciously. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Smiling the little girl leaned forward and flicked her finger into his forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!" Naruto whined and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't be rude gaki, at least not until you're a little older and know how to fight."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "My name is Chichi. I saw what happened to you before. You didn't deserve that, in fact you don't deserve a lot of things."

"It's no big deal," he said. "I'm used to it. All the people here are just stupid that's all."

The little girl nodded her head. "Yeah they are, but maybe not all of them. Some of them might be all right." She handed him the paper bag. "Here, this is for you. Consider this proof that there are some good things in this village."

He took the bag. There was a sweet, tempting aroma coming from it. Opening it he saw six skewers, each with three fat dumplings. "What is this?"

"Nani? You've never seen dango before?" Chichi said shocked. "It's just the most delicious, wonderful, satisfying food to ever fall from the heavens!"

It did smell really good and he was really hungry, none of the restaurants would serve him and he mostly survived on instant ramen. But even though he wanted to try it he looked at the girl doubtfully. Except for the old man no one ever gave him anything except when it was some kind of trick. "It's probably poisoned," he said.

"Baka! As if I'd ever waste good dango like that!" She snatched the bag out of his hand and pulled out one of the dumplings. She bit it in half and shoved the rest into Naruto's mouth.

"Mmph!" The startled boy said.

Chichi chewed and then swallowed. "Good, isn't it?"

Startled Naruto decided it was safe if she'd eaten it too. And he found it really was good. "Yeah it is."

She handed him back the bag and licked her fingers. "Well, enjoy it. Bye."

"Hey, wait! Why… why are you being nice to me?"

The little girl looked back at him and grinned. "I just wanted to show you that there are good people here Naruto. Not everyone here hates you or will be cruel to you even if it does seem that way. Please remember that and don't hate everyone."

"Hey, how'd you know my name?"

"Are you kidding? You're famous!"

"I… I am?" He asked excitedly and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah! You're famous for being the village's number one gaki."

"Hey!"

"See you around gaki!" She ran off leaving a very confused Naruto.

He stood there and looked at the bag in his hand. "Weird," he said to himself. What a weird girl, but it was nice of her to give me this. He took out a skewer and happily began to eat. Maybe there are some decent people here after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

On a nearby roof top Anko dropped her henge and was herself again. Hopefully no one had noticed the exchange. She treasured her scary reputation and didn't need people to start thinking she cared. She honestly wasn't sure if what she'd done had made any difference but she hoped so.

She never wanted to see that look again.


	2. Knew it was a mistake

She didn't mean to talk to him again after that one time.

She really didn't. She was just not the sort to go out of her way to help people if it wasn't her job. She was a ninja after all, not a social worker. She was not the friendly touchy feely sort. She was a scary bitch; even to her fellow ninja. It was a reputation she treasured and worked very hard to maintain.

So she knew, knew, it was a mistake. Knew she would regret it. But for some brain dead reason she went ahead and did it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since she'd talked to the gaki and given him her little gift. She hadn't seen him since and had pretty much put the whole incident completely out of her mind. She had just returned from a mission and was heading to one of her many favorite bars. By pure luck she just happened to be passing by the park when she saw him.

He was sitting all alone on a swing.

He was looking at the other children who were playing nearby. It was obvious that he wanted to join in. It was just as obvious from the glares the parents were sending him that it wouldn't be a good idea to try.

So he was just sitting there.

All alone.

That is so not my problem. She got going whistling one of her happy little tunes. Nope, not my problem at all. It's a tough break kid, but it's a mean old world and its best if you get used to it. I don't care, not even a little bit.

She continued walking for another couple of blocks whistling her happy tune.

Then she stopped. She stood there for a moment.

"Damn it!" She shouted startling everyone who was walking nearby. "I am such a weakling!" She turned around and headed back to the park. Ok! But this is the absolute last time!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey gaki, want a push?"

Naruto looked up and saw the little dark haired girl. His face immediately broke into a wide grin. "Hey Chichi! I was hoping to see you again!"

"Wow, you actually remembered my name. For a gaki like you that's quite an accomplishment."

"Heh, it wasn't hard. Except for the old man you're the only one who has ever been nice to me." He suddenly took on a very sad expression. "I was starting to wonder if you'd decided you didn't like me too."

She leaned over and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't frown so much, it'll give you wrinkles. So do you want a push or not?"

"Uh, yeah!"

She got behind him and pushed. He was soon swinging high into the air and actually laughing.

Seeing someone playing with Naruto a few of the parents sent some dirty looks directed at her. When she spotted them she pulled down the bottom of her eyelid and stuck her tongue out. A couple of them wanted to come over and have a word but were dissuaded by the others. Most of the parents didn't seem to care as long as Naruto stayed away from their children.

She'd only intended to stay there about fifteen minutes. Long enough to push him on the swings for a bit and cheer him. Then it was back to the bar and an afternoon and evening of heavy drinking.

But after pushing him for awhile he'd wanted to go play on the see saw with her. Then it had been climbing on the monkey bars. Then going on the slide. Then he'd wanted to play catch. Then tag.

Before she knew it, it was getting dark.

"That was so much fun!" Naruto said with a ridiculous look smile plastered all over his face. All the other kids had gone home with their parents; they were the last ones in the park. Naruto was sweaty and dirty but seemed content.

He suddenly looked a bit worried. "Do you think your mom and dad will be mad if they find out you played with me?"

"I don't have any family," she told him. "I'm a war orphan." Both her parents had been ninja and had died fighting Grass country during the Third Great Ninja War.

"War orphan?"

Crap! That's right I'm supposed to be seven not nineteen. "Ah, I mean they died when the Kyuubi attacked."

"Oh," he said sympathetically. "My parents died that way too. In fact I was born that night." He then looked at her curiously. "I never saw you in the orphanage; shouldn't you have been there too?"

"Ah… actually I live with a friend of the family. She's a ninja."

"Really! That's so cool! I'm starting the academy in a few months! I'm going to be a super ninja! And then I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Great. Be sure to give me some juicy assignments when you're Hokage then."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she said with a grin.

"Hey! Are you going to the academy too?"

She shook her head. "No, I've already learned everything they could teach me from my, uh, friend."

"Come on! You're my age! How much can you know?"

Chichi looked around the park to make sure no one was around. I really shouldn't, but the look on his face will be too priceless. "Here, just watch."

She went over to the monkey bars and proceeded to walk up the side and then stand upside down.

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

She laughed. "I got skills." She released the chakra to her feet and performed a somersault as she dropped to land perfectly.

"Hey! Teach me to do that!"

"Can't," she said.

"How come?" He whined.

"'Cause you'd have to stop being gaki first."

"Huh?"

She crossed her arms and took on a lecturing tone. "I mean stop spending all your time moping and feeling sorry for yourself and start training! You say you want to be Hokage. The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village."

Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny gaki?"

"The old man's Hokage. He's the strongest ninja in the village?"

Flick.

"Ow! Will you stop doing that?"

"I'll stop doing that as soon as you stop being a gaki and saying stupid things. How do you think Sarutobi got to be Hokage in the first place? Do you think they gave him the job because he was nice?"

"I don't know," Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead. "I never really thought about it."

"The Hokage's word… is … law! He has the power of life and death and every ninja obeys him without question! Do you really believe they would obey him like that if he hadn't earned his title? Old or not he is the strongest and deserving of respect!"

Naruto was looking at her in a little awe after her rant. "Uh… o.k."

"So if you really want to be Hokage stop wasting time and start working! I can see by your muscle tone that you have no physical strength at all."

"Hey! I do so!"

"Oh yeah?" She held her arm straight out in front of her. "Prove it, push my arm down." This wasn't a fair contest of course. Even in her present form she still had all the physical strength of a full grown kunoichi. But it would help make her point.

Naruto grabbed her arm with his and tried to do just that. His eyes widened when he couldn't move it an inch. He grabbed with both arms and grunted with his effort but had no effect at all. After about five minutes he finally gave up.

"Like I said, no physical strength at all."

"So what do I do? I want to be strong like you!"

"Glad to hear it," she said. "You need to start exercising every single day! It's fine to play and have fun, but you have to get your work done first and then play after. By the time I was your age I could do eighty sit ups in two minutes and run three miles in twenty four minutes."

He looked at her blankly. "Uh, aren't you my age now?"

Grrrr. Must remember seven not nineteen. "Well, yeah, that's what I mean. Listen; to start with just do the basics for now. Run, do sit ups, pushups, and if you can swim. Do as much as you can without wearing yourself out and as time passes you'll be able to run faster and do more and more exercises."

"What about the thing with the monkey bars? When can you show me that?"

"Not until you've learned how to tap into your chakra."

"What's chakra?"

"It's the energy inside your body that ninja's use to perform jutsus."

Naruto frowned. "What are jutsus?"

Flick.

"Ow!"

"Your questions are starting to get annoying. Don't worry about any of that right now; just concentrate on getting stronger for the time being."

"Will you help me?" He asked her.

She frowned at him. "What do you think I'm doing now?"

"I mean will you show me other things? I want you to help me get really strong."

"What, you want me to be your sensei?"

"Would you?" He asked eagerly.

"Hell no!"

She saw his face crash and fill with disappointment.

Grrrr, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I care? She let out a sigh. "I won't be your teacher or anything, but if you want I'll drop by once in awhile and show you a few things."

His face lit up.

"BUT… there's a condition!"

"What?"

"You have to do everything I tell you and you can't slack off. If you won't do the work there's no point in me trying to help a gaki like you."

"I'll do it! I promise!"

She shrugged and walked away. "We'll see gaki." I wonder if he'll actually keep working at it once he sees how hard it is. Probably not, most boys are just talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had just gotten away from Naruto and was about to end her henge and finally hit that bar when she heard an amuse snort coming from a nearby tree branch. Looking up she spotted an ANBU in a dog mask with a little orange book in his hand.

She groaned out loud. Why?! Of all the ANBU in the village why did he have to be the one assigned to watch him?

"That's a new look for you isn't it Anko?"

She dropped the henge and was once again the sexy /scary woman she always was. As was her habit he took a kunai out and began to twirl it about her finger. "Kakashi," she said in a sweet sing song voice. "You do know if you tell anyone about this I will stake you to the ground and feed you to my snakes right?"

He chuckled. "I'm afraid it's a little too late for threats."

She immediately felt her stomach turn to led. "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage is waiting to talk to you. He wants to know just what you're playing at."


	3. No good deed ever goes

Walking into the Hokage's office Anko couldn't help but feel like she was in the academy again about to get punished. Not feeling very apologetic she flopped down into a chair without being asked.

"So what can I do for you old man?" She said in a deliberately cheerful manner. She was actually very nervous but knew better than to show it.

Rather than answer her directly the Hokage took out his pipe went through the slow and careful process of filling it with tobacco and lighting it. He then took a couple leisurely puffs while not seeming to pay her any mind.

This had the desired effect as Anko's nervousness increased about six fold and her foot began to tap on the carpeted floor.

Satisfied the Hokage spoke in a calm and neutral tone. "You spent the last few hours with Uzumaki Naruto pretending to be a child and playing with him. Care to tell me why?"

"Heh, what can I say? I just have this thing for younger guys." She tried to laugh but it came out weak and very forced.

The Hokage eyed her cautiously and his mouth turned down a bit. "Please be a bit more serious Anko. Where Naruto's safety is concerned I have very little patience."

She gulped and looked down defeated. She mumbled something incoherent.

"I am sorry, what was that?"

"I said I felt sorry for the gaki," she looked away from him feeling very exposed. It wasn't a feeling she liked. "He was sitting alone, and… and I felt sorry for him. I know what it's like to be the outcast." She muttered the last part.

Sarutobi was watching her carefully. "Please continue."

"That's it," she said quickly. "I saw him and in a moment of light headedness brought on by a lack of alcohol I decided to play with him for a little bit." She popped back up to her feet. "Now if that's all there's a barstool with my name on it that's waiting for me."

"Sit down Anko," he told her firmly.

With an unhappy look she did just that.

The Hokage's word… is… law! She'd said that to Naruto and it was true.

"There is obviously more to this than a momentary sense of empathy. You spent hours with the boy and went to the trouble of henging yourself into a child his own age. Tell me everything that is going on here and tell me now."

Anko wondered if Naruto had ever seen the hard unbending look the Hokage was giving her now. Probably not, I doubt he'd waste it on a kid. When Sarutobi looked at you this way it was very easy to believe that he held the power of life and death in this village.

"It's going to sound stupid," she said.

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Fine," she said. And so she told him about everything that happened that time a month ago. About the way Naruto had been publicly abused. How the ANBU had intervened but only after he had been struck. She told him about Naruto's shout and about the look in his eyes that had worried her enough to actually act. She told him about henging into 'Chichi' and giving him some dango along with a few kind words.

As she told the Hokage about Naruto's treatment and his reaction to it she noted he looked disappointed but not all that surprised.

"Well, I thank you for making an effort with him," Sarutobi said. "Very few people do."

"That's because they're idiots," she snapped angrily. Having to repeat the events of that day aloud had made her angry about them all over again. "Only complete morons could blame a child for something he had absolutely no control over!"

"I agree Anko, and I can well understand how you can sympathize with him. The truth is I do worry what he will become when he grows older. The abuse he suffers, the hatred, I truly fear what it might produce in him. The village's hate and paranoia may create the very thing they fear most."

"Then do something about it!" She said, still angry.

"I do everything I can to protect him and keep him safe. But even I cannot order people to care about him. The attitude you witnessed in that one ANBU is typical of most of them I fear. They obey my orders, but do as little as they can while following them." He shook his head sadly. "There are limits to what I can do, I am not kami."

"You have to do more though!" She demanded. "If you know what might happen to him, what he might become, you have to do anything to prevent it! No matter what!"

"Anything?" He asked her curiously. A thought was occurring to him.

"Yeah! Anything! If it keeps him from turning into another Orochimaru any sacrifice is well worth it!"

"You really feel that way? You would do anything to assure Naruto does not turn out like Orochimaru?"

"Absolutely!"

Sarutobi slowly nodded. "I am very glad to hear you say that Anko, very well, I accept your offer."

The second he said that alarm bells went off in her head. "Wait, what offer?"

"Your offer to do anything to prevent Naruto from becoming another Orochimaru. I think I have a way of doing that, but it will require a very severe sacrifice on your part. I am glad to know you share my commitment in protecting Naruto's future."

"Wait a minute! What are we talking about here? I don't mind helping out with Naruto now and again, but I have my own missions to worry about." And to her horror the Hokage shook his head.

"I'm sorry Anko, but this takes precedence over anything else. I consider keeping Naruto loyal to this village a matter of utmost importance. Therefore, for the next four years I'll be assigning you a highly classified S-rank mission."

"The next four years?!" She shrieked. "What could possibly keep me tied up for that long?!

"You'll be attending the academy again in your alter ego. You're to help him learn what it means to be a leaf ninja and to act as his bodyguard protecting him from any harm no matter from what source."

She stared at him in open horror; no horror didn't even begin to cover this. "You want me to become a gaki again and spend the next four years in the academy?"

"I know this is not what you want, but it is for the greater good of the village. And you did offer to do anything."

She continued staring at him. I guess it's true what they say, no good deed goes unpunished.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto was alone in his apartment about to have lunch when there was a knock at the door. He looked at the door nervously. Unexpected guests were not usually a good thing. He grabbed a broom and called out. "Who is it?"

"It's Chichi, open up."

"Chichi!" He tossed the broom and ran to unlock his door. When he threw the door open he saw the little girl standing there in a plain white T shirt and baggy beige shorts. He noticed that she was very pale and didn't look good, she looked like she was in pain. "Hey! Are you all… mmph?" His excited question was cut off by her hand planted over his mouth.

Her head was throbbing and felt like it would split in two. The result of the long delayed but desperately needed trip to the bar. "Gaki I swear to kami if you yell like that again I'll rip out your tongue and use it as a scrub brush. Got me?"

Fearfully Naruto nodded and she released her grip on his mouth. "I just wanted to know if you were o.k., you look really sick."

"Gee thanks," she said and stepped into his apartment. "It's fine, I've survived worse. I just poisoned myself last night."

"You poisoned yourself?!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Flinching in sudden pain she rounded on him and somehow produced a kunai which she pressed over his lips this time instead of her hand. "Gaki," she said dangerously. "Are you wanting me to rip that tongue of yours out?"

He carefully shook his head just a little.

"Then don't yell again." She made the kunai disappear. Looking around she saw his living conditions.

She almost puked.

There was garbage and dirty clothes everywhere. On the floor, the old sofa, the small table, everywhere! There was literally nowhere on the floor you could stand and touch carpet. From near the door she could look into the small kitchenette. The table was covered in empty instant ramen cups and dirty plates. The sink was full of water that was black. The trash can wasn't just overflowing it was half buried.

"This place is disgusting!!" She looked at him. "How can you live like this?!"

He shrugged. "I'm used to it; no one ever comes to see me so it doesn't matter."

"Well it matters now! I won't come back here until this place is fit for human habitation." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the pig sty of an apartment. Naruto was amazed at how strong her grip was. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. Then we'll come back here and I'll help you dig through the garbage."

"How'd you find out where I lived?"

"Oh that was easy," she said. "I just went up to a total stranger and asked him where the world's biggest gaki was. He had the directions."

"That's not funny," Naruto muttered petulantly.

"Then stop being a gaki."

Naruto frowned. "Are we going to the park today?"

"No, I came here to plan your workout schedule. I want you in something like decent shape when we go to the academy."

He gasped and looked at her excitedly. "Are you going to the academy?!"

"Yeah, I sure am."

Naruto couldn't help but notice she didn't seem very excited. "Aren't you happy? We get to learn how to be ninja!"

"Oh don't be so eager," she told him sourly. "It's wasn't that much fun the first time."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, we'll talk about things over some dango."

"I don't think they'll let me eat with you." He said worriedly. He didn't care about himself, he was used to it. He just didn't want to cause his friend, (He had a real live friend!!) any trouble.

"Don't worry about it, my friend knows the owner real well, and she convinced him it'd be o.k."

"Really?" Naruto said in amazement. "How'd she manage that? Most people chase me out with sticks."

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard, there's this thing I do with my tongue…"

"Huh?"

She suddenly caught herself. "Uh never mind, just come on and don't ask me a bunch of annoying questions o.k.?"

He nodded. She was really, really weird, but as long as they were friends he didn't mind.


	4. Not to draw attention

They were in a second hand clothing store not too far from Naruto's apartment. Over the past few months she had been with him almost every day supervising his work outs, getting him in shape, and teaching him at least the basics about weapons and fighting. Technically she wasn't supposed to do that, the academy instructors would be going over basics for the first semester. But she didn't see any reason to wait. The kids from clans would already be well versed in their family fighting styles and she didn't want Naruto falling behind anyone. Besides, who could possibly teach him better how to kick someone's ass? The sooner he learned how to protect himself the better.

Along with training him she had also been carrying out her primary responsibility as body guard. There were a large number of idiots sitting in jail now thanks to her. She always found it funny as hell when some tough guy tried to threaten Naruto only to have his ass handed to him by an apparent seven year old girl. And unlike before these idiots went to jail for assault or for threatening physical harm to a child. Oh had people howled over that! They thought it terrible that good upstanding citizens were being sent to prison for months or a year or more just for laying hands on or threatening the 'demon brat.' But Sarutobi had shown zero compromise on the issue. And since he had written accounts from one of his own Chunin there was no real legal ground for anyone to stand on. He was after all simply doing what he would do if any other child were treated that way.

People were slowly getting the message that it was no longer open season on Naruto and that not every ninja would look the other way. People still glared at him or ignored him on the street, but fewer of them were now coming right out and threatening him or trying to hurt him.

There were still plenty of other problems though.

"Thanks so much again for buying me those weapons! They're so cool! And they were new! I never get anything new!"

"Don't worry about it gaki," she told him. "You don't have to keep thanking me."

Since they were beginning the academy next week she had gone ahead and got him a set of kunai and shuriken. Nothing special, standard weapons made of cast iron. It was equipment every student at the academy was expected to have. She'd picked it up for him without giving it much thought, it had only cost 12,000 ryu. Since she was on a long term S-rank mission she was being paid very well and hadn't even noticed the cost. When she had given it to him he had cried out with joy. Except for the Hokage it was the first time anyone had ever given him a gift. Seeing such joy from something so common had actually made her sad. What a hard life it had to have been if such a small kindness meant so much.

As they were looking over bins of used clothing the store owner came up to Naruto, a fake smile planted on his face. "Hey kid! I got a special offer today! I'll sell this to you for half price!"

"Wow, really! That's awesome! I never get things cheap!"

She knew how true that was. Only a handful of stores would allow him to enter, these always second hand or bargain places. He was effectively barred from all the quality shops in Konoha. The first time she had gone shopping with him she had been stunned to see the clerk not even bother to ring up his items. Instead he had looked them over and arbitrarily come up with a figure that was at least three or four times what the things were worth. Naruto had forked over his money without complaint, apparently this was how all the shops dealt with him and he was used to it.

Anko suddenly understood why he was living in such poverty despite getting a pretty generous stipend from the village. The very next day the store had its business license revoke and was shut down. Memos were sent out to all stores reminding them that price gouging and unrecorded sales were illegal in the village. Naruto's name did not appear anywhere in the memo, but the shop owners got the message. In Konoha businesses had the right to refuse service to whoever they liked, so most places remained off limits to him. But where he was allowed in he was charged the same prices as everyone else. For the very first time Naruto found himself with money left over every month and his kitchen full of things other than instant ramen. (It was now mostly filled with the ingredients for dango.) But if he shop owners couldn't openly rob him many more they had other tricks.

"Hey Chichi! Isn't it great? And it's half price!"

She took one look at that kami awful color and sniffed. "It's orange."

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"Well that depends, do you want to be a living target? I've got an even better idea gaki. Let's take all the clothes you have now and we can paint big bright bull's-eyes on them!"

Seeing Chichi's reaction killed his enthusiasm. She was so totally awesome. She was so strong and smart and he had seen her actually beat people up! She was not only his friend but his role model; he wanted to be strong and tough like her.

"No thanks," he told the store owner. He looked regretfully at the jump suit. It's too bad though, I like orange.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in the park, both dressed in sweats. Since they were 'technically' both civilians the training grounds were all off limits to them. So this was where they came to work out and practice. They did sit ups, pushups, chin ups, and worked on basic taijutsu. She wanted to show him how to use kunai and shuriken properly but throwing weapons around in a place with civilians was a definite no, no. Then as they always did they wrapped up with a three mile run around the park.

She smiled over at him. "Same as always gaki, if you can beat me I'll give you anything you ask for."

He stared back fiercely. "Today I will definitely win!"

She suddenly looked straight up began to stare very intently.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly. "Just checking to see if the sky was falling."

"Grrr, come on!" He took off running and she leisurely went after him.

Having to run against a seven year old barely felt like a jog to her. Since it was so boring she had decided to come up with a way to motivate Naruto and entertain herself. She had told him that if he could beat her in one of these runs she would give him anything he wanted so long as it was physically possible for her to. This of course had given Naruto tons of extra motivation to beat her and run as fast as he possibly could. It gave her endless amusement watching his hopes rise only to be dashed at the very end each time.

As always she stayed near him through the run. Some times at his side, sometimes a little ahead, and sometimes a little behind, but always close.

As they rounded the lat curve in the trail he saw the gate that was their starting and finishing point about a hundred fifty yards away.

"Get… ting… ti… red," he heard Chichi pant from behind.

I can do this! I can definitely win this time! Though tired he felt a surge of energy at seeing the finish just ahead. He willed his body to move and pulled out ahead of her as he made a final sprint.

I'm going to win! I'm going to win! He thought as he got near.

Then about ten yards from the finish Chichi went flying past him with her tongue sticking out. Running backwards.

"It's a hundred years too soon for you to beat me gaki." She did not seem even slightly winded.

Naruto on the other hand was doubled over and panting to catch his breath. "I'll… beat… you… to… mor… ow."

"Yeah gaki sure, now let's go. I'll make you something to eat then you need to get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and they slowly headed to his apartment. Having filled fifteen large garbage bags and spent three days cleaning Naruto's apartment qualified as livable. She made sure it stayed that way with the simple promise that if it didn't she would no longer visit him.

Somehow or other she had also gotten into the habit of cooking and having dinner there with him. She was also trying to teach him how to cook. She wanted him to be able to eat something other than instant ramen if she wasn't around.

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon fifteen ninja gathered in a conference room at the Tower. They were an interesting cross section of the ninja hierarchy. Some of the ninja present were career Genin, competent if not spectacular ninja who made up the bulk of Konoha's military force. One man was a former nin, now retired due to the fact his right leg was missing beneath the knee. There were also no less than seven clan heads and members of the Council present. The heads of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Inuzuka were all present. As was normal Hiashi and Fugaku drifted to opposite ends of the room following their frosty greetings.

When the Hokage arrived Fugaku was the one to say what they were all thinking. "Lord Hokage why have we been summoned here?" He glanced at the Genin present. "Obviously this is not a matter of any importance."

"Actually I consider it a matter of great importance," Sarutobi informed them. "All of your children will be attending the same class tomorrow when they enter the academy."

"Ah," Hiashi said nodding. "That explains the presence of these other men."

"Forgive me Lord Hokage," Aburame Shibi spoke. "But does attendance of the academy warrant a meeting with you?"

"This class will be very special," Sarutobi informed them. "You may not be aware of this but one of the students attending will be Uzumaki Naruto." Mention of that name immediately caused a buzz. "And before any of you bring it up I will not permit any students to transfer to another class, nor will I hear any suggestion Naruto be denied entrance."

Most of the people present looked unhappy with the pronouncement but none were foolish enough to argue with it.

"I see," Fugaku said with a frown. "You brought us here to warn us our children will be in a class with him."

"That is part of it," Sarutobi said. "But there is more. I have assigned Naruto a Chunin bodyguard. This bodyguard will be attending the class with him disguised as a student. Since most experienced ninja can sense a henge if near one I thought it best to inform you. This is an S-rank secret; you may not reveal it under penalty of death. The academy staff has also been informed and sworn to secrecy."

"That's not fair!" One of the Genin parents said. "Why should Naruto have a Chunin help him?"

Sarutobi looked at the man calmly. "Are you saying that none of you will be helping your children while they attend the academy? The bodyguard will be acting undercover and so will behave like any other student while there."

"I must protest Hokage-sama," Fugaku said. "Having a Chunin there in competition with our children is not acceptable. It will skew the class rankings."

Hiashi nodded his agreement.

"There is no need for concern," Sarutobi assured them. "The guard has been informed not to draw any unnecessary attention and will be somewhere in the middle of the pack in all regards."

That seemed to satisfy both Fugaku and Hiashi, while the rest simply accepted it. Naruto was their real worry, not his bodyguard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got up early. He'd been so excited he'd barely slept at all. He had a quick breakfast and got dressed. He wore some baggy beige shorts and a black shirt with the leaf symbol on the front. He had a weapons pouch belted on with the kunai and shuriken Chichi had got him. He had a paper bag filled with dango left over from dinner last night, it would be lunch today.

There was a knock at his door. "You ready yet gaki?" A voice called.

"You bet Chichi!" He quickly opened the door. "I can't wai…" his voice died as he saw her.

Her dark purple hair was tied up at the back of her head like always. The rest of her look was different from what he was used to. She had on a trench coat that went down to her ankles. She had metal shin guards and a tan mini-skirt. But what really caught his eye was the fishnet. She had fishnet covering her chest and down halfway to her knees.

She saw him gawking at her. "What's up gaki? You ready to go or not?"

"Are you going dressed like that?" Naruto said shocked.

Grinning she leaned forward.

Flick.

"Ow!"

"I'm not taking any fashion advice from a guy who'd probably be dressed up in a bright orange jumpsuit if not for me. Now let's go."

As he usually did he followed after her.


	5. First impressions of the Academy

Inuzuka Ayako was walking with an excited step. Her little brown puppy Himaru was riding expertly at her shoulder. Through their shared bond she could sense his excitement too. She looked back at her cousin who was dragging his feet.

"Come on Kiba! Do you want to be late on the first day?"

He had a bored sullen expression. "I don't know why school had to start so early." He stretched and yawned.

Himaru barked at him with his little high pitched voice.

"You're right," she nodded to her dog. "He is just lazy. No wonder his mom hasn't given him a partner yet."

Kiba growled, he did not like being reminded that he still hadn't been given a dog of his own. "Mom just likes you better that's all."

Ayako grinned at him. "Well since she's my aunt and your mother that doesn't say anything good about you then does it?"

"Grrr, why you!" He began to chase her so she started to run away laughing. Well at least I managed to get him to hurry up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out in the courtyard all the students had begun to gather. The doors were still shut so the kids had no choice but to wait. The returning students greeted each other and naturally formed groups according to their class. The fourth years were easy to tell apart. They were the loudest and seemed the most relaxed. After three years they saw themselves as practically ninja already and kings of the school yard.

The incoming first years were also easy to tell apart. They were the only ones not to gather in large groups. Instead they huddled in small clusters of two or three or four. They were the quietest and most nervous looking bunch.

Off by herself was a small pink haired girl in a red dress looking about and trying to hide how nervous she was. She had her extra long bangs almost covering her eyes in order to obscure her huge forehead. Other children had teased endlessly about it and she hated that part of herself. She felt plain and ugly and unliked.

She glanced over to where a blonde girl with a pony tail and a purple outfit was talking and gesturing to a couple other girls. She was so pretty and confident. Sakura wished she could be like her.

As she was standing there she noticed a dark haired boy with a blue jacket with a fan on the back of it. He was laughing and talking to a couple other kids. Seeing him she sighed dreamily. He was soooo cute! Uchiha Sasuke, the boy everyone said was the next prodigy in a clan stuffed with them. She would have liked to have gone up to him and introduced herself, but she didn't dare. Why would someone so great want to talk to someone like her?

She looked down again at the piece of paper that was wrinkled and almost torn in her hand. She had been assigned to first year class A. There were 91 first years and they had been split up into three classes. Her homeroom class would be in room 112. Her homeroom teacher and primary instructor would be Umino Iruka. She had no idea who would be in her class. She definitely hoped Sasuke would, even if she didn't dare talk to him it would be wonderful just to see him every day.

As she was day dreaming about that she noticed a stir in the courtyard. It looked like some of the fourth years were having a problem with a couple new arrivals.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she spotted the academy building her very first thought was that she needed a drink. The day she had graduated she had left with the firm hope never to see this place again. Looking back the experience wasn't really all that bad. She's always had an abundance of energy and loads of natural ability. She'd been the top girl in her class all the way through. (Which had been what had drawn her to the attention of Orochimaru.) She's had some fun and made a few friends, but having been an orphan she had needed to take care of herself and had been driven to succeed. She'd wanted to be the best and so had, had less time to play. It was only later that she realized working hard and being strong didn't mean you had to sacrifice fun.

Seeing the academy Naruto on the other hand was jumping up and down barely able to contain himself. He had dreams of glory and of winning the respect and adoration of others and this was where it all started. He was sure life was going to start getting better.

He glanced over at Chichi and smiled. Actually life had already started to get better now that he had a friend. He wanted to have more friends though! He wanted a whole circle of people who would like him and never give him those angry looks.

It was as he was thinking this that reality crashed down again. Three boys who were all bigger than him suddenly stepped in his way.

"Hey you!" A boy with long dirty blond hair said. He had on a black leather vest with red striped pants and red gloves. He was the biggest of the three and stood right in Naruto's way. What do you think you're doing here?"

Naruto looked back at him warily. His life experiences had taught him to be careful in these situations. "I'm here to learn how to be a ninja."

The dirty blond scowled at him and at that answer. "This school's not for you! My dad says you're trash and that decent people shouldn't have to be near you. So get the hell out of here!"

The boy then made a very bad decision. He tried to grab Naruto. Before his hand could reach him his wrist was grabbed and held in a vice like grip.

"You really don't want to do that little boy," a girl said in a sweet sing song voice. She let go of him and then casually stepped in between him and Naruto. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Riju stared at the small girl in disbelief as she rubbed his wrist. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He demanded.

All around kids quieted down and turned their eyes to the scene playing out in front of them.

The girl in the weird outfit flashed him a huge smile so wide it forced her to shut her eyes. "The name's Chichi, remember it. I'm Naruto's friend and the only one allowed to hit him. Oh, and I'm also the one who will knock you on your ass and send you crying home to momma if you don't back off." She smirked at the way his mouth dropped open. Obviously he was the big fish in his little pond and not used to being told off by other kids.

"Fine then," Riju said angrily. "If you want to protect him you're trash too." He nodded to his two friends.

Before any of them could move Riju felt an open palm smash hard into his face. The next thing he knew he was lying on the asphalt staring up at the clear blue sky. It took him a moment to notice he could taste his own blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

Like a lot of others Sakura let out a gasp. The little girl had knocked down three bigger boys with just three moves. Well, she thought it was three the girl had moved so fast she couldn't really be sure. The biggest boy, the one who had started things, had a broken nose that was bleeding pretty good.

Immediately the main doors to the academy opened and half a dozen instructors came hurrying out. The students quickly got out of their way as they rushed to the scene. A scary one with a scare running across his nose stood over the girl glaring adown at her. "What do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked in a scary tone.

The little girl smiled up at him without a care in the world. "I'm doing what a certain old man told me to do. If you have a problem with that maybe you should talk to him about it."

The teacher looked startled and there were more gasps from the students watching. She couldn't believe a student could talk to a teacher like that.

The teacher looked at the students. "The academy doors are open go to your assigned class rooms and wait for your instructors." He looked back at the little girl. "You come with me."

Chichi sighed and turned to Naruto. "I'll see you in a bit gaki."

XXXXXXXXXX

Chichi soon found herself sitting in a wooden chair in Iruka's office facing down the irate teacher with a grin on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded. "I happen to know the Hokage instructed you to behave like an ordinary student while you are here. And you attack three fourth year students before you even start your first day?"

"Actually I had my first day in this place twelve years ago."

"Don't get smart!" Iruka snapped.

"Fine then, don't talk to me like I'm really a student here. I'm not; I'm a ninja on an undercover assignment personally given to me by the Hokage. My mission is to act as Naruto's bodyguard and that's what I'll do."

"You beat up three children!"

She shrugged. "My job is to protect him from all threats. Big or small, if someone threatens him I'll intervene. Any way don't get your panties in a twist, I didn't use lethal force or anything."

"All three had to be sent to the nurse, and one had a broken nose!"

"Like I said, I didn't use lethal force." She frowned up at him. "And I noticed how the teachers all appeared the second it was over. Obviously you were observing us. So you know those three initiated things. Why didn't you step in?"

"We want the students to develop a little aggressiveness and to learn to handle situations on their own."

"Then what's the problem? I have plenty of aggressiveness and handled the situation on my own."

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you should know I'll be sending a report to the Hokage about this."

"So will I," she said and slid off the chair. "There anything else?"

"As a matter of fact there is," Iruka said. "Your outfit, it's indecent."

"Thanks!" She said with a laugh and left his office.

Iruka felt a vein in his forehead start to throb. Somehow he got the feeling it wouldn't stop throbbing anytime in the next four years.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she entered the class room everyone quieted down to stare at the girl who had gotten in trouble. Spotting Naruto in one of the upper rows she went up and took an empty seat beside him.

"What happened?" He whispered to her anxiously. "Are you in trouble?"

"Nah," she said. "No big deal."

"What did he say?"

"About what you'd expect," she said. "Yada, yada, you beat up children, yada, yada, I'll tell the Hokage, yada, yada, I really like the way you dress."

Naruto looked at her disbelieving. "He said he likes the way you dress?"

"Yeah, but you have to read between the lines."

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after that Iruka finally arrived to introduce himself and welcome his students to the academy. The first time he turned toward the chalk board…

Whack!

Something smacked into the back of his head. He turned around and spotted an eraser on the floor. Looking at his class he saw most of them appeared shocked and slightly worried. Naruto had a hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh while Chichi was leaning forward in her seat wearing an unembarrassed grin.

This really is going to be a long four years.


	6. The first day

At 1:00 the first years broke for lunch. The lunch times at the academy were deliberately staggered so that the different years would have limited interaction. The instructors wanted to focus them on competing against others of a similar level and did not want older students revealing things to the younger ones.

Since it was a good day most of the first years decided to eat outside. Naruto and Chichi found a spot underneath a small tree and sat down to eat their dango.

As they did so the other members of Class A eyed them curiously. Their behavior had been shocking to children taught to always respect a sensei no matter what. Whenever Iruka-sensei would turn his back he would be peppered with spit balls or else there would be rude noises. It was obvious Iruka knew who the culprits were but they didn't seem to care. Chichi had been the one to start things but Naruto had quickly and eagerly joined in.

In retaliation Iruka had started asking a series of general questions about the ninja arts to test what his students already knew. He wound up asking Naruto five or six of them in a row. (For some reason he never called on Chichi to answer anything.) Naruto seemed to have taken Iruka by surprise by answering each one correctly. Despite his behavior it turned out he actually had a brain in his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Naruto felt like he was going blind with all this reading. After their daily workout Chichi would make him open up some old textbooks she'd given him and force him to read. He couldn't just pretend to read either because she always quizzed him. History, math, ninja theory, he was forced to read up on all sorts of boring stuff.

"Why do I have to read so much?" he whined. "It's so boring!"

Chichi frowned at him from the kitchen where she was making dinner. "You want to be a gaki all your life? It's not enough for a ninja to be strong and have lots of jutsus. A ninja's best weapon is right here." She tapped the side of her head.

He looked unhappy. "Why can't I just be super strong?"

"You want to be Hokage right gaki?" He nodded. "Well a Hokage has to be intelligent as well as strong. The Third Hokage was nicknamed, 'The Professor' because he was able to master every jutsu that originated in the village without the help of a blood line like the sharingan."

"But you said the Hokage was the strongest ninja in the village!"

She laughed. "What, you think being a dummy is a strength? Only a gaki would think that way. In a real fight it's not just strength that matters. Knowing when and how to best use your jutsus counts for a lot too. I've seen plenty of strong ninja taken out with traps or well thought out ambushes. Believe me an enemy with a lot of brains is a whole lot scarier than one with nothing but a lot of raw power. And if you have both… very scary." She remembered her sensei and shivered a bit.

"Uh, Chichi?"

"Yeah gaki?"

"When'd you ever see ninja taken out with traps and ambushes?"

Grrr! Damn it! I gotta stop doing that! "I mean that's what my friend says and she would know."

Nodding his head Naruto turned back to the text book. Nothing could make him enjoy studying, but if this was what he had to do to become Hokage then he would.

XXXXXXXXXX

Given Naruto's intelligence and Chichi's fighting ability the two of them were quite hard to figure out. The students were left to form their own opinions.

Sasuke found their antics kind of dumb. He was here on a mission. He was going to be the number one student and impress his father. He was a bit interested in Chichi though; she seemed strong and might make an unusual opponent.

Ino thought they were both annoying, especially the slutty looking girl. Ino was intent on being queen bee and didn't need some idiot trying to grab attention all the time.

Sakura kind of admired the way they simply didn't care what anyone else thought. But she didn't dare associate with them. If she was seen with two delinquents it would make her even more of an outcast.

Hinata was horrified by their rude behavior in class. Though she did think it was sweet that they were so close.

Shikamaru found the situation troublesome and decided to take a nap.

Shino found their actions pointless and illogical and decided the best course of action was to ignore them as much as possible.

Chouji was way too busy eating to give anything else a thought.

As for the Inuzuka in their class…

"Hey! Can I join you?"

Naruto looked up to see one of the girls from his class. She was a cute and had honey colored eyes and long auburn hair that went down past her shoulder. She had red triangular marks on her cheeks that looked a little like fangs. Her pupils were slitted and when she smiled he could see her small fangs. She had on a light brown shirt and dark green camouflage pants that looked well worn. Perched on her shoulder was a small brown puppy that was wagging his tail.

Naruto nodded eagerly. She was the first person in class to say anything more that 'hi' to him. "Sure."

The girl glanced at Chichi who had a mouth full of dango. She just nodded with a slight shrug.

"Thanks!" The girl immediately knelt down and took out her bento. "My name is Inuzuka Ayako. And this," she playfully rubbed her puppy's head. "Is Homaru." The dog gave a single high pitched bark in greeting.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my best friend Amai Chichi."

"Please to meet you," Ayako said. "I thought it was pretty funny all the trouble you were giving sensei."

"Well, you have to do something to pass the time," Chichi said.

"Aren't you worried about him getting mad at you?" Ayako asked.

"Nah, I think it would be pretty funny to tell the truth."

Naruto was looking excitedly at the little dog.

"You can play with him if you like," Ayako said.

"Really?!" Naruto eagerly put the dog in his lap and began rubbing his tummy. Homaru shamelessly rolled over to encourage this.

As Naruto was engrossed with play Chichi noticed the looks coming from some of their classmates. She leaned in and talked to the other girl in a low voice Naruto wouldn't be able to hear. "You know hanging out with us might not make you popular with some of the others."

Ayako grinned and answered back just as quietly. "So what? I like you two."

Chichi instantly grinned back deciding she liked this girl.

"Hey what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Chichi said innocently. "I was just telling her about how you chew your toe nails."

"Ewwwwww!" Ayako made a disgusted face.

"I do not!" Naruto shrieked.

Despite some second thoughts Ayako decided to stay and have lunch with them.

This was how Naruto made his first friend at the academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following lunch they went out to the practice field where another teacher took over. Academy instruction was a mix of the scholastic and the athletic. While they would learn in the classroom they would also exercise and work on the physical skills required of a ninja.

Mizuki began by giving everyone a test to see how quickly they could run a quarter mile, how many pull ups they could do, and how many sit ups they could do in two minutes. Chichi observed how the students were doing and then did just enough to put herself in the middle of the pack with regard to the pull ups and sit ups.

For the run Mizuki had all the students so at once so they could race each other. The academy believed very strongly in competition and in rankings. Chichi fell in beside Naruto and made sure to come in just behind him. The result of all their training over the past few months now became evident as Naruto came in second, losing out only to Uchiha Sasuke.

This drew a lot of comment from the students as Sasuke was already well known to most of them. Sasuke himself went over to Naruto and congratulated him on doing so well.

For his part Mizuki-sensei did not look pleased to have to rank Naruto second in the class.

Following the opening work out he then had each student demonstrate what they knew of fighting techniques. He then stepped in to correct any flaws he spotted.

When Naruto's turn came up he gave him a friendly look. "All right Naruto, show me what you can do. Attack me and feel free to use and punches or kicks you like. I'll only defend so don't hold back."

"Hai Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki saw him bring his body into a much too rigid fighting stance and then launched a series of punched and kicks where his while body seemed to follow after each strike. It was a bizarre fighting style, one Mizuki had never witnessed before, but it seemed fairly effective.

After a couple minutes he halted the exercise. "Naruto, where did you learn that odd style?"

"Chichi taught it to me," he answered.

Mizuki glanced at the little girl. "I see. Well done Naruto. Chichi come with me please."

He led the girl a short distance away to speak privately. Mizuki of course knew she was the Chunin the Hokage had assigned as Naruto's bodyguard. He did not however know her identity. As soon as they were ion private he leaned down and spoke to her in a harsh whisper. "What are you thinking teaching him an advanced fighting style?"

Chichi crossed her arms and stared up at him. "What's the problem? All the clans teach their children special fighting styles. The Hyuuga even have one completely unique to them."

"That's different, their members of clans so of course they have special training. But there's no reason for Naruto to receive any. If you have to train him don't show anything above the most basic forms."

"Why?" She asked sweetly. "So the little gaki can be average? There's no reason why he shouldn't be one of the best here. Once you drill through that thick skull of his he's actually got some real potential."

"No one cares about his potential!" Mizuki said harshly. "Our job is just to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't become a threat."

Chichi slowly smiled at him. "Well, thanks for letting me know how you really feel." She turned around and headed back to the students, abruptly ending their conversation.

Frowning Mizuki followed her back.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day a very unhappy Iruka informed the class that Mizuki would no longer be teaching them. The Hokage had unexpectedly reassigned him.


	7. Starting a collection

Her cousin was waiting for her as she filed out of class. "See you tomorrow!" Ayako said with a wave.

"See you Ayako-chan," Naruto said.

"Later," Chichi replied.

Kiba nodded to the two kids she'd greeted. "You make some friends?"

"Yeah," Ayako said enthusiastically. "Naruto and Chichi are both really fun! And I'm not sure but I think they may have some pets."

Kiba looked at her interestedly. Animals always interested him. "Why do you say that?"

"Well Naruto smells like fox and she smells like snake."

"Foxes and snakes huh?" Kiba grinned. "You're right that does sound cool."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chichi?" Naruto spoke as they were walking back to his apartment.

"What gaki?"

"Why were you holding back so much?" He asked. "You always beat me running but you let me win today. How come?"

Crap! Hadn't thought about that! I am soooo not cut out for undercover work. "Well I don't really care about being number one." She patted him on the shoulder. "You go and try and get the top spot."

He frowned at her. "I don't want you to let me win. I want to be the best because I've earned it. Uzumaki Naruto Hokage and ninja legend!"

She smiled at him.

Flick.

"Ow!"

"Don't get full of yourself gaki, especially not after just one day. I'm holding back because it suits me. I know what I can do. I don't crave approval from others." She looked at him pointedly. "Unlike some people I know."

He turned a little red.

"Anyway, even without me ahead of you aren't you still only number two?"

"I'll be number one! I'm not going to let Sasuke beat me!"

She grinned and gave herself a mental pat on the back. It would be best for him to see Sasuke and others in his class as his rivals instead of her. The more he focused on beating Sasuke the less he would wonder about her level of abilities.

"Hey, what did you and Mizuki-sensei talk about?"

"Oh, he was just curious about the fighting style we both use." She hadn't told him it was called hebi style. That name was dangerous since it was no secret who the inventor of that fighting style was. Anything that touched her old sensei was dangerous.

"Hey Chichi-chan, how about we get some ramen from that new place that just opened, Ichiraku's?"

"Sure, why not?" She said. "I suppose you can't have dango all the time."

XXXXXXXXXX

During the first week Chichi actually got to experience something brand new. She had attended the academy back when the Third Great Ninja War was raging and the village needed every ninja to be a competent and able soldier. Since then the curriculum had become more diversified. She got to see just how diversified when she and the other girls were separated out and given a lesson away from the boys.

She was forced to sit there as a woman detailed the vital ninja skill of… flower arranging.

Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now. She thought over and over again.

"Now, it's very important to know the proper flower combinations for different seasons and special events. For example…"

"Excuse me sensei?" Chichi shot her hand up. It was either say something or runaway screaming.

The old woman who was teaching the class nodded to her. "Yes? What is it?"

"I was just wondering something sensei." She said. "Why the hell are we learning this?!!"

The teacher as well as all the students gasped and looked at her as if she had gone out of her mind. And she wasn't done.

"What the hell has flower arranging got to do with being a ninja? You think we're going to distract an enemy in the field with a pretty bouquet or something?"

The woman stared at her incredulously. "This is an important feminine art that will help you to infiltrate in case you are sent on a mission as an undercover operative."

"Well if that's what you want to show us why not try something that would actually be useful? Like how to pick up a guy up in a bar and go home with him. That's something that's not only fun but a good way to gain access to restricted information."

The instructor turned a bright shade of red and jumped to her feet. "Report to the principal's office right now!"

Oh thank kami! "Happy to!"

She got going and so missed seeing Ino come to Sakura's rescue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko, the real Anko, was sitting in the Hokage's office just as her other self had been sitting in the principal's office not so long ago.

"Anko just what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked

"What?" She said defensively. "I was making a fair point! Teaching future kunoichi about flower arranging is idiotic!"

"And what point are you making when you mock Iruka and your other instructors?"

She gave him a huge smile. "That's just fun."

The Hokage looked irritated. "I believe my instructions were for you to blend into the class and maintain a low profile. How is this behavior doing that? And from what I hear Naruto is following your example."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked. "After all the crap he's had to endure why shouldn't he get to have a little fun?"

The Hokage shook his head. "I think you are losing sight of your mission."

"No I haven't," she said sharply. "I protect Naruto and thanks to all my efforts the little gaki's life is actually starting to become bearable. I'm also helping him to be a decent ninja, more than decent to be honest. But if you don't let me have a little bit of fun I'm going to lose my mind! Do you have any idea what it's like being treated as a child all day?! You have to let me cut loose just a little or I won't be able to stand it."

Sarutobi looked at the woman following her little tirade. She had never been a deep cover agent. Her psychological profile was such that it had always been ruled out. This assignment had to very difficult for her, and she had accomplished a great deal.

"Very well Anko, you may go, but no more outbursts about the curriculum."

"I can't promise," she muttered. "Next week we're studying how to knit."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the opening week the academy had its first spars. The students were permitted to face each other in one on one taijutsu matches. This was considered the best way to hone fighting skills and help build aggressiveness.

All students were eventually matched up against each other. This included having boys face girls and making friends fight one another. The students were being taught early on that an enemy was an enemy regardless of sex or personal feelings.

Chichi deliberately held back not only her true skill level but her strength as well. She chose to win half her matches, and did not win any of them by knock out.

Naruto's very first spar was against Akimichi Chouji. In general the children from the clans did better than their counterparts who had not received their intensive training or specialized fighting style. Naruto however was able to beat Chouji easily on points. In their three minute match Naruto was able to land a dozen clean hits whereas Chouji failed to hit him once.

Iruka and the other instructors who were overseeing the spars frowned at the way Naruto fought. They knew what style he was using. Hebi had two major advantages over most rival styles. One it was deceptive and hard to predict where the attack would come from or where it was being aimed. Two it was hard to hit back unless you were an exceptional fighter or exceptionally quick. The style was based on the principle of moving the entire body in the strike, as a snake would. This meant no part of you was ever stationary; your entire body was constantly in motion.

Chouji had not been fast enough to deal with this and so had lost. Naruto had jumped into the air and pumped his fist crying out in joy.

"Yeah!! I'm awesome! I'm the best! Nobody's going to beat me!"

Chichi had been sorely tempted to go over to him and force feed him some humble pie in order to bring him back to reality. It was fine to be confident and kami knew she didn't object to a little gloating over a victory. But getting cocky was always a bad idea. Taking a look at the scheduled matches though she decided not to do anything and let Naruto have his moment.

His next match was against Sasuke.

The moment Iruka told them to begin Naruto rushed in with a huge smile on his face. He'd begun his match with Chouji with a strike to the middle of his chest and was repeating that maneuver here. Sasuke however had paid attention to that match and appeared to recognize the move. Slipped back and to the right letting Naruto lunge past him. As he did so Sasuke landed a quick hit to Naruto's exposed ribs, scoring a point.

Chichi was pleased to see the look of surprise on Naruto's face as Iruka called a point for Sasuke to the general cheers of the other students. Sometimes you surprise the enemy and sometimes he surprises you gaki. You need to learn to take every enemy seriously if you want to survive.

To Naruto's credit he did not lose his composure. Training with Chichi had taught him not to give up when things didn't go your way. He went after Sasuke again, a little more cautiously this time. Their match was quite interesting. Sasuke seemed to recognize he would have a hard time attacking Naruto with the style he was using. Instead he remained on the defensive, letting Naruto come to him and scoring on counters. Naruto did manage to hit him a couple times with open hand strikes. But when the three minutes were up Sasuke had won four points to two.

When the match ended Sasuke came up to him and extended his hand. "Good match Naruto."

Though unhappy and frustrated Naruto took the hand. "I'll definitely beat you next time."

Sasuke grinned. "You're welcome to try."

Chichi came up to him after that. "Looks like you're going to have to work a lot harder if you want to be the best. That Sasuke looks pretty tough."

And just as she'd hoped Naruto wound up looking furious. "I'll work harder! I'll definitely never lose to Sasuke ever again!"

XXXXXXXXXX

During that day's lunch Naruto, Chichi, and Ayako were sitting together when someone came up to them.

"Mind if I eat with you?" Sasuke asked.

And so the four of them began eating together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chichi-chan!" Ayako said excitedly one day the on the following week. "Look what my mom bought for me!" The Inuzuka produced a tiny figure about two inches tall and held it out in her hand.

Chichi looked closely. It was a plastic doll of a little girl with shiny blue eyes and long blonde hair wearing a flowing pink gown and a silver crown on her head. "It's a doll," she said unimpressed.

Ayako gasped. "It's not just a doll! This is Haruka-hime, pink gown version!! I have eighteen different ones in my collection, so I'm only missing seven!"

Anko looked at the girl questioningly. "Sooooo, this is a special doll or something?"

Ayako again gasped. "Don't you know about Haruka-hime?! She's the princess of the unicorn kingdom! The most beautiful and kind hearted princess in the whole world! She has twenty five different dolls and if you collect them all you can be a magical unicorn princess too!"

"Uh huh."

"Don't you have any of her dolls?" Ayako asked wide eyed.

"Heh," Chichi rubbed the back of her head. "I was never really the kind of girl to play much with dolls."

"Wait a minute." Ayako reached into one of her pouches and began to rummage through it. She pulled out another two inch doll, this one had Haruka-hime in a blue and white dress with a parasol open over her head. "Here, you can have this one. It's Haruka-hime at the park, I have three of them. Now you can start your own collection!"

Chichi stared at the doll in her hand feeling a bit awkward. On the one hand she was not the sort to play with dolls when she was a little girl, never mind now. On the other hand she didn't want to refuse a gift from Ayako and hurt the girl's feelings. She finally just grinned and accepted it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heading back from the academy she pulled it out again and looked at it. Well, it is kind of kawai, but honestly what sort of a childish character would want to play with dolls?

"Hey!" Naruto said excitedly when he noticed what she was holding. "Is that a Haruka-hime doll? That's so cool! Can we play with it later?"

Chichi shut her eyes and suppressed a groan. Why am I even surprised?


	8. A girl who cares

It had been over a month since she had been back at the academy. Overall things were going pretty well. Since Mizuki's sudden transfer the teachers at the academy were treating Naruto like same as the other students. She still noticed the occasional baleful look and Naruto did not get a quarter of the praise did. But the teachers did call on him and answer his questions. Naruto didn't need special treatment; he just needed the same treatment.

As for dealing with the students he was doing well enough. He was not universally loved or admired by any stretch of the imagination. A few of the students had been told specifically by their parents to avoid him. A few had seen how he used to be treated and decided on their own to have nothing to do with him. Most of them saw him as the class troublemaker and merry prankster… along with her. Together the two of them were trying to drive Iruka to early retirement.

He had made two genuine friends. It still boggled her mind that one of them was none other than the little prodigy Uchiha Sasuke. She really wondered if Fugaku had any idea just who his son was having lunch with every day. She tended to doubt it.

Naruto was much happier now then he had been. He was making good progress both in the academy and in their workouts. His energy was limitless and his work ethic had drastically improved. When she worked with him she would see glimpses of what he might be one day. She would show him a move or combo and after just a few repetitions he would have it down perfect. Momentary flashes of brilliance that made her believe that with the right sensei the little gaki couple truly be amazing one day. But then he would usually start whining or complaining about something and rein the effect.

She had come to understand something about Naruto. Despite occasional appearances to the contrary the boy wasn't dumb. Rather the problem with him was that he didn't have a disciplined mind. When he tried to learn something he had no interest in, like say math or history, he would struggle with keeping focus. On the other hand when it was a subject that mattered to him he could absorb things like a sponge. The trick was keeping Naruto interested.

That was why the growing rivalry with Sasuke as so important. He might not care about studying about the feudal era for its own sake, but he cared a whole lot about doing better on the tests and quizzes that Sasuke did.

So things were starting to turn around for the gaki. He was actually enjoying his time in the academy.

As for her…

XXXXXXXXXX

She was at one of her many favorite bars with a couple rounds already gone when someone slipped onto the bar stool next to hers.

"Isn't this a school night?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Shut up," Anko scowled and had another shot of sake.

Kakashi ordered the same and smiled at her beneath his mask. "So how is the world's oldest academy student doing?"

"Kakashi, you do know my offer to stake you and feed you to my snakes is still open right?"

He chuckled as he poured out a shot from a small bottle. "And here I was trying to be friendly. I just wanted to know how you were doing." He pulled his mask down for a second and tossed back his drink. The mask was back in place in a flash.

Hmmm, I'd forgotten what a good looking man he is beneath that mask. "It's great," she said flatly and took another shot. "I love being talked down to by adults and having to endure listening to the foolishness that passes for conversation among the kids. I love having to pretend to learn things I either know or don't need to know, like knitting and interior decorating. What's not to love?"

"You know some people might enjoy getting to have a second childhood."

"Fine, you want to trade places for a week? You be a student and I'll take your next black ops assignment."

"No thanks."

"Pffft, coward."

He grinned at her from beneath his mask. "Well not all of us have the courage to play with dolls out in public."

She narrowed her gaze and sent him a trickle of killer intent. "You really want to be snake food don't you? I just did that to make the gaki happy."

"By gaki I assume you mean Naruto?" He took another drink.

"Who else?"

Kakashi chuckled as he had another. "You really care about that kid don't you? Who knew you had such a soft spot?"

"Soft?! Me? Like hell! I don't care about that annoying little gaki one bit! I'm just carrying out my orders."

"Oh? And what about that first time in the park?"

"I plead temporary insanity."

"You know Anko there's nothing wrong in admitting you care about someone."

She snorted and finished the bottle in front of her. She tapped the bar signaling for another. "That's not how I'm built. I take care of myself and that's it. I don't care about other people."

"Sure."

"Oh shut up."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she slowly came awake. She groaned, her head was already splitting. Dully she looked around as she saw this wasn't her place. She noticed the silver haired body still snoozing peacefully next to her. Oh yeah, she thought with a slight grin. Then she spotted a digital clock on a nightstand by the bed.

"Crap!" Despite wincing in pain she scrambled out of bed and began putting on the clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

Having been rudely woken Kakashi peeked out from beneath the warm covers. "What are you doing? Come back to bed for awhile."

"Idiot! I'm already late for class!"

"So?"

"Some of us actually take our duties seriously." Yanking on her trench coat she performed a henge and became Chichi.

"Aren't you going to shower?"

"No time!" She ran out of his bedroom.

"I still respect you!" He called after her but heard no response.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had her head on her desk wishing it would just go ahead and explode and get it over with. This was going to be a miserable day. Iruka had given her grief when she'd arrived half an hour late and she'd been forced to endure one of his boring sermons. Worse she didn't have the energy to torment him today.

"Did you poison yourself again?" Naruto had asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," she muttered.

Ayako crinkled her nose. "You didn't have a shower today did you? And why do you have someone else's scent all over you?"

Through the pain she grinned mischievously. "I was playing with someone last night."

This of course made Naruto pout. "If you wanted to play with someone last night why didn't you want to play with me?"

She looked at him and chuckled dryly. "'Cause if I played with you I'd be arrested."

"Huh?"

"Nothing gaki." She shut her eyes and tried to survive the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ayako asked as they were about to take their food to their usual spot beneath the tree.

"Sure, as long as you talk quietly."

The two girls went off a little ways. Ayako immediately told Chichi what she was wondering about. "I just wanted to know, what kind of chocolate are you giving Naruto tomorrow?"

Chichi looked at her in total; confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ayako looked stunned. "Have you forgotten what tomorrow is? It's Maiden's Day."

Chichi blinked. "So?"

In Fire country there were two special holidays unique to that land. These were Maiden's Day and White Day. Maiden's Day was a day when girls and women of all ages gave chocolates to all the men in their lives; husbands, brothers, sons, fathers, friends, and coworkers. These were usually store bought chocolates that were a few hundred ryu and known as giri (obligatory) chocolate. But Maiden's Day was also the one day of the year where it was considered, 'safe' for a girl to offer a gift to a boy she had feelings for. These were special chocolates that were always hand made by the girl and were known as honmei (favored) chocolate.

White Day was a holiday that came exactly one month later. On that day the men who received chocolates were expected to give the girl or woman a small 'thank you gift' in appreciation. These gifts were usually things along the lines of hair pins, pocket mirrors, or pen sets.

"So? So aren't you getting Naruto and Sasuke chocolates?"

"No," she said flatly. "It's a stupid tradition and I refuse to take part in it. I'm not the sort to give people gifts for no reason."

"So you're not even going to get Naruto anything?" Ayako said disbelieving.

"No I'm not; I'm not some silly sentimental little girl! Now let's eat." She headed tot eh spot where Naruto and Sasuke were already eating.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"This is for you sensei!" She held out a specially wrapped package. Inside was the chocolate she had spent all day making by hand.

With an amused smile Orochimaru accepted the gift. "Why thank you Anko, I am quite touched."

"I hope you like them sensei." The girl said eagerly.

"I'm sure that I will," he said.

She was so happy at that moment she thought her heart would burst.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What a stupid pointless tradition," she muttered sourly.

"What is?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing," she spat out and chewed on her dango.

The rest of them left her alone after that as she was obviously in a bad mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day before class began the girls sought out the boys to whom they were giving chocolates.

Sasuke was put under siege getting chocolates from a dozen girls, most of them being handmade. Ino and Sakura seemed to make a little production over who would give him their chocolates first. Ayako also gave him some, though hers were store bought. She then went up to Naruto with a small box of chocolates (also store bought.)

"Here you go Naruto-kun, happy Maiden's Day."

Naruto stared at the chocolates. "Are… are these for me?"

"Of course silly!" Ayako told him with a laugh. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah!" He said and took the offered chocolates eagerly. "Thanks Ayako-chan!"

"No problem."

Naruto then turned to look at Chichi.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I got nothing."

"Oh, uh… o.k."

She saw his eager smile fade away.

"I'm not the kind of girl who gives chocolates; you got a problem with that gaki?"

"No, uh it's fine Chichi-chan." He sat down next to her and did not bring it up again.

Ayako sat down on the other side of her and also did not say anything, though the way she was frowning made her opinion obvious.

The rest of the school day passed quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following class the two of them were heading back to Naruto's apartment in a strained silence.

"It doesn't mean anything you know," Chichi suddenly said.

"Huh? What doesn't?"

"The chocolates," she clarified. "Everyone acts like they're some huge deal but they're not. They're just candy. It's stupid to think that just because you give some to someone that it means anything special."

"I… I guess you're right." He said cautiously. "But… but I still think it was really nice of Ayako-chan to give me some. Even if it doesn't mean anything it really made me happy."

Chichi looked over at him.

"But it's o.k. that you didn't get me any!" Naruto told her. "You're my best friend and I'm happy just getting to hang out with you. If you don't want to get me chocolates I don't mind!"

Sighing and looking defeated she reached into her trench coat and produced a small heart shaped box. "Here, happy Maiden's Day." She handed it to him.

He took package and stared at it. A joyous grin consumed his mouth and threatened to split it in half. "Thank you Chichi-chan! You're the best!"

"Don't get the wrong idea," she told him sternly. "Like I said they're just chocolates, they don't mean anything. And don't tell anyone I gave those to you or I'll beat you to death with your own arm!"

Despite her dire threat Naruto's joy remained undiminished. "Sure," he told her. "I'll treasure these forever!"

She shut her eyes. Kami I'm hopeless. "Come on gaki, I'll make us some extra special dango tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

From a nearby roof top a certain silver haired ANBU chuckled at the scene below and planned how he could use it to torture Anko the next time they met.


	9. A missing friend

One month later it was White Day. Most of the boys came into class carrying at least one small gift with them. Sasuke came in with a number of pocket combs, all of them identical though of very high quality. Each girl (except Ayako) was thrilled at receiving a gift from 'Sasuke-kun.' When he arrived in class Naruto went up to Ayako and gave her a small pocket mirror, for which she duly thanked him. He then nervously went up to Chichi and took out a little box that was gift wrapped and had a red bow on it.

"Ha… happy White day Chichi-chan."

She took the gift from him and managed a smile. "You know you really didn't have to get me anything gaki."

"It's okay! I really wanted to!"

Somehow his over eagerness only made her feel guilty. She quickly unwrapped his present. What she found was a doll still in its plastic case. It was a familiar blonde figure with a tiara and a pink evening gown. On the package was stamped, 'Haruka-hime in pink.' She noticed the price was still on it too, this had cost him 3,000 ryu. The chocolates she had bought him had only cost her 500 ryu. Compared to the combs, mirrors, and other gifts being handed out this was easily the most expensive.

"You didn't have to get me something this expensive gaki! This is worth a whole lot more than the chocolates!"

"I don't mind!" He said with one of his huge grins. "You mean a lot to me Chichi and the chocolates you gave me made me really, really happy! I just wanted to give you something you'd like! Now you have two dolls, it's a real collection now right?"

"Heh, yeah I suppose it is." She honestly didn't want the thing. But seeing the joy on his face she knew there was no way she could refuse the gift. :"Thanks gaki, I… I really love it."

Ayako smiled and leaned over. "And all I got was a mirror?"

Naruto looked at her and blushed like mad. "I'm sorry Ayako-chan! I'll get you one too, I just…"

She stared laughing and waved him off. "I'm just teasing Naruto-kun; I know how special Chichi is to you."

Special? Chichi thought nervously. Special how exactly?

Before she could give it any more thought Sakura wandered over. "Hey! Is that a Haruka-hime doll? Can I see?" She reached for it eagerly.

On instinct Chichi clutched it close to her fishnet chest. "Mine!" She said sharply.

Sakura frowned at the other girl. "I just wanted to look at it for a second."

Ino came over as well; in her hands was the comb Sasuke had given her. "So Naruto gave you a Haruka-hime doll? Well I guess you win for best present. Though of course getting a gift from Sasuke is much better than getting anything else from Naruto or any other boy."

"It's just because he doesn't have any one else to get a present for," Sakura said dismissively.

"That's not true pinky," Chichi rapped out. "Naruto got chocolates from Ayako too."

That's right," Ayako nodded.

"So what?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke-kun got them from all the girls in class." She deliberately sent Chichi an amused look. "Well from almost all the girls."

"What can I say?" Chichi replied with a snakelike twist of her lips. "I guess I'm just more selective than some." She grabbed Naruto's arm with one hand while continuing to hold the doll tight in the other. "Come on gaki, let's get our seats."

Sakura glared at her back. "What a weirdo," she muttered.

Ino simply chuckled. "Well what do you expect? He's her partner in crime after all."

XXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon the four of them had lunch together as they always did.

"Hey Sasuke," Ayako spoke with a curious look in her eye. "Is there any girl in class that you like best?"

He took a bite from his rice ball and gave her an innocent smile. "Not really, like everyone the same."

"What about you Naruto?" Ayako said teasingly. "There any girl in class that you like the best?"

The boy instantly turned a deep red. "Uh, I… I…"

"Oh stop teasing the poor gaki," Chichi said sounding annoyed. "Of course we're close, there's nothing wrong with that."

Naruto swiftly nodded. "That's right! Chichi is my first and best friend!"

"So she's just a friend to you?" Ayako hinted.

"Of course we're just friends what the hell else would we be?" Chichi snapped.

"Oh I don't know," Ayako said too innocently. She glanced at Naruto. "What would you like her to be?"

Naruto stared back at her blankly. "What do you mean? What more could she be than my best friend?"

Ayako sweat dropped. I guess he hasn't gotten the concept of a girlfriend yet. She sighed. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to get these two love birds together.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night she went home after having dinner with Naruto again. She placed her new doll on a table next to the one Ayako had originally given her. She grimaced when she thought about what Kakashi would say if he saw this. The one eyed perv had been teasing her incessantly about giving the gaki chocolate. No matter how many times she told him it meant nothing Kakashi continued to bring it up.

"I really ought to feed him to my snakes," she muttered.

She picked up the second doll; the one Naruto had given her, and looked closely at it. It certainly was kawai, and expensive for a White day gift. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever given her. What the hell does that say about my life? That the nicest present I can remember getting came from a seven year old? She set the doll back down on her table. Looking at the pair of Haruka-hime dolls she had the oddest sense they looked kind of lonely. Hmmm, a few more of them might make a cute display.

Her telephone suddenly rang.

Who the hell would be calling me right now? If it's Kakashi feeling lonely that's too bad for him. I'm not in the mood tonight.

But when she answered it wasn't Kakashi. It was one of the Hokage's secretaries telling her to report immediately to the Uchiha compound. Something had happened there and all available Chunin and Jonin were being called to emergency duty. She wasn't given any details before the line went dead. She grabbed her trench coat and headed out the door.

I hope whatever this is doesn't involve Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as Naruto left his apartment Chichi was out there waiting for him. Her expression was grim. Like it had been the first time she'd gone shopping with him.

"Is something wrong Chichi?"

"We're going to be late for school today," she informed him.

"Huh? Why?" A grin sprouted on his lips. "Are we playing a prank in Iruka again?"

"Not today gaki," she told him seriously. "Today we're going to the hospital."

"The hospital? Are you hurt Chichi?"

"Not me, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the hospital hey found lots of ANBU guarding the place and his room especially.

Ayako was there already as was a worried looking Sarutobi who asked the three of them to go into the room.

Inside there was Sasuke lying on a hospital bed, wide awake and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke! You okay?" Naruto called and rushed to his bedside. Sasuke did not acknowledge him or the girls. He just continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Hey! Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face, again without getting a response.

Looking scared Naruto turned to the Hokage who had also come into the room with them. "Old ma what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"He is in shock Naruto," the Hokage explained calmly. "Something… very bad happened last night and it seems to have been more than his mind could bear. When that happens the mind will sometimes shut itself down."

"So… so he got turned off?" Naruto asked.

"That is one way to think of it, and accurate enough."

At Ayako's shoulder Homaru whimpered. The little dog leapt down tot eh bed and gently began to lick Sasuke's face. The boy did not respond.

"Hokage-sama, what happened to him?" Ayako asked. "What could have been so bad as to do this?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell any of you that," Sarutobi replied. He knew there was no hope of keeping this a secret long. But he would keep the Uchiha Massacre hidden for as long as possible. He also meant to try and keep the other children from finding out. That would be a small mercy for the boy.

Looking at the comatose boy Sarutobi couldn't help but feel guilt. He had been the one to sign the order after all. His advisors had convinced him but he had been the one to make the final decision, the responsibility rested with him. Sasuke should not have been alive; the order had been for Itachi to kill everyone in the compound. The ninja and the civilian, the elderly and the children, the guilty and the innocent, all the Uchiha except for Itachi had been marked for death. Sasuke was only alive because his brother had chosen to defy his orders and become a missing nin.

"Don't worry too much about him," the Hokage said with a kindly smile. "He should recover within a week or two. I had just hoped that seeing his friends might help him."

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sarutobi slowly shook his head. "No, not right now. But when he eventually returns to school he will need all of you and your support. Continue to be his friends, that is the best way you can help him."

The three of them all nodded.

"Get to school now, and please tell anyone who asks that he has a fever and will be in the hospital for a week or two."

As they walked from the hospital tot eh academy they were all consumed in a heartfelt silence. Even Chichi.

I never thought much of the Uchiha, just considered them a bunch of elitist bastards. But damn it, they didn't deserve that! She sympathized with Sasuke. When her sensei had abandoned her she had been left in a similar state. Even after all these years there were gaps in her memory, things she sensed were there, important things that were always just beyond her reach even with the help of a Yamanaka. She hoped Sasuke didn't have to endure the sort of things she had.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later Sasuke returned to class. People in the village now knew about the massacre, but the children had been deliberately shielded. They were simply told Sasuke had suffered from a severe and highly contagious flu and was now fully recovered.

The girls in class had been going out of their mind because they had not been allowed to visit him. They'd had to settle for sending him flowers. So when he finally came trudging back the girls had assembled to greet him. Ino and Sakura were at the head of them and called out their greetings… only to have him slouch past without even acknowledging their words.

"Hey Sasuke! It's great to see you! How are you feeling?" Naruto spoke with one of his huge smiles.

Sasuke stopped and eyed him and his happy smile. "Hn." He bumped him as he walked past to take a seat all the way in the back.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked feeling a little angry. "Hey Sasuke I'm your friend aren't you even going to say hi to me?"

Already seated Sasuke paid him no mind at all.

Chichi saw this and frowned. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to cut himself off from the rest of the world. She'd done the same damn thing when she'd first recovered from her own trauma. Hopefully he would eventually learn he needed to be at least a little social with people.

She took a hold of Naruto's arm. "Leave him alone for now Naruto. He'll need some time to sort things out."

"But…"

"Trust me," she said. "He's going to have to decide for himself if he wants to talk and be friends."

Naruto took on a hurt and defeated look. "But… but I miss my friend."

Chichi nodded, that seemed all she could do for now. "I know," she told him.

That day Sasuke did not eat lunch with them despite several invitations to do so.

He preferred to be alone.


	10. Ordinary laws and morals

A couple weeks later the first semester was winding down and the long hot summer was approaching. Sasuke had not changed; he remained a loner who deliberately isolated himself from his fellow students. For most of the girls the disappearance of his smile and the lack of any sort of warmth did nothing to discourage them. They saw his constant silence as evidence of a, 'deep' soul. If anything his refusal to acknowledge any of them only spurred them on even more to win his approval.

On the other hand it had caused Naruto's rivalry to sharpen and become more intense. Naruto did not understand the reason for why Sasuke was behaving the way he did. To him the constant disregard and silence reminded him of how many of the adults still treated him. Coming from someone he'd counted as one of his very few friends this hurt and made him even more determined to show Sasuke up.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday, the final day of the spring semester. The class standings had already been determined. The top student was Uchiha Sasuke; a close second was Uzumaki Naruto. (Chichi had come in right in the middle of the pack at 15th.) Though the standings were set they were having their regular sparring sessions. In one of the last matches the top two students of the class faced one another.

Naruto took up the unusual starting position for hebi style, standing upright with his body appearing to be much too stiff. "I'm going to beat you this time Sasuke," Naruto promised.

Those words brought out just the tiniest of smirks. Sasuke had won every single spar, including all the ones against Naruto. "Like that'll ever happen second best."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going to be Hokage someday so don't treat me like I don't matter!"

"You don't matter Naruto," Sasuke said coldly. "If you want my respect earn it."

As Chichi watched she saw a look in Sasuke's eyes that scared her.

"Begin!" Iruka signaled.

As always Naruto rushed forward, aggressive and determined to land the first hit.

Too predictable, Sasuke thought. He slid to the right avoiding Naruto's opening lunge and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Point for Sasuke," Iruka chimed.

Growling Naruto came straight at Sasuke again, his only thought to hit him and make Sasuke acknowledge him.

As Chichi watched she had a dire look, she already knew Naruto was going to lose. More than most styles hebi required precision and careful body control. As soon as Naruto began letting his anger take over he became sloppy and lost all the advantages of his style. In the end it wasn't much of a match as Sasuke easily dodged and scored off counters.

When the three minutes had elapsed Iruka called a stop to it. "Sasuke wins eight points to zero."

"All right Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Cha! You're the best!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke walked past his fan girls without acknowledging them.

"Better luck next time Naruto-kun," Ayako said. Homaru barked his approval as well.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered dejectedly.

"Well," Chichi said brightly. "It's easy to see who's number one and who's number two. Maybe when Sasuke's Hokage you can be his assistant."

That snapped Naruto out of his moping. "No way am I losing to that teme!" He shouted furiously.

"Then I guess we'll have a lot of hard training to do this summer."

"I'll do whatever I have to if it means being number one!"

She grinned and nodded. Well, keeping him motivated shouldn't be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I want all of you to have a safe and happy summer break," Iruka told them. "Don't let up on your training though or you'll regret it come September! And remember to complete your summer homework; I'll be counting it as your first test grade!"

"Man what a drag," a certain lazy boy said. "Trust Iruka to try and spoil summer break."

As most of the children made a bee line for the door and freedom one student approached her sensei. Iruka stood before his desk and eyed her warily. "Yes Chichi?"

From out of her pack she produced a shiny red apple. She presented it to him with shining eyes and a huge friendly smile. "This is for you sensei!"

Iruka took the proffered apple with care and held it out at arm's length. "Is it poisoned or should I expect it to explode?"

"Awwwww, don't be like that sensei," she said with a pout. "I know the gaki and I have played a couple pranks on you but it was all in good fun you know."

"You've played at least twenty pranks and because of them I've had to buy new pants six times," Iruka said flatly. He'd started to keep spares in his locker.

"Maybe I went a little overboard," she admitted. "Think of this apple as a peace offering."

Iruka eyed it and began to sweat. "It's going to explode isn't it?"

"Iruka-sensei, I give you my word that there's nothing wrong with that apple," she said with a merry wave and headed for the door. "Have a good summer sensei."

As soon as she was gone from sight Iruka expertly tossed the apple into a wastebasket on the other end of the room. When it did not explode he sighed with relief. He sank back into his seat and relaxed as he gathered up his things. Three months without those two harassing me, thank kami.

As Iruka stood the wooden chair came up with him. As soon as he saw it he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

From a classroom window Chichi and Naruto giggled. Naruto still had the jar of glue in his hands.

"Poor Iruka," Chichi said sympathetically. "I guess that's seven pairs of pants we ruined."

Naruto laughed. Doing pranks with Chichi always put him in a good mood.

"Well, be sure to get a good night's sleep gaki, we start training tomorrow at 6 sharp. I'll meet you in the park."

"Hey, you're leaving? Aren't we going to eat together?"

"Not today gaki, there's something I need to take care of." She took off before he could start to whine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had managed to lose his fan girls and was almost back to his apartment. He couldn't stand to live in the Uchiha compound anymore so had gotten himself a luxury apartment in the best section of the village. Since he was the last Uchiha (his murderous brother did not count) he had access to the Uchiha fortune so money was not an issue.

As he was approaching home he cut through an alley that was a short cut. He was surprised to spot a certain figure in her familiar fishnet and trench coat at the opposite end of the alley. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly. "I'm not interested in seeing a stupid movie or getting something to eat."

"Relax Sasuke," Chichi said. "I'm not one of your fan girls and I'm not here to ask you on a date."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to fight me," she said pleasantly.

He stopped and gawked at her. "You're kidding right."

Like all the rest of his class he'd beaten her in every spar. After the way she'd taken down those three older kids on their first day he'd thought she was amazing. Now though he'd put that to freakish luck, or more likely the three boys had held back for some reason. She was just an average fighter and an average kunoichi. She did use that same weird fighting style, but wasn't nearly as good at it as Naruto.

"No, I'm not kidding," she entered the strange opening stance of her fighting style. "If you want to go past me you have to fight."

"Is this because of what I did to your boyfriend?"

"Okay, first off Naruto is in no way anything more than a friend to me. Second I have no problem with you beating him in that spar. You were better, you deserved to win."

"So what's the point to this?"

"The point is you Sasuke," she told him. "I saw something in you that I don't like and I'm going to change it. I think you need to be humbled, I think you've got too many people telling you exactly what you want to hear. I think you need to be reminded that you're nothing special." She saw him stiffen and a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Oh, you don't like hearing that do you? Don't like being reminded you're just one student ninja in a village full of real ones?"

"I'm an Uchiha, of course I'm special!"

She smiled sweetly. "You mean like Itachi? He's real special too. Do you want to be like him Sasuke?" She saw fury fill him as he tossed down his books and pack. It figures that would be his weak point.

"Fine then! I'll show you just what I am!" He raced towards her.

She stood perfectly still and waited for the moment to strike.

Now, she thought with perfect calm. With all her strength she delivered a punch right into the middle of his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

He never saw her move. One second she was nothing but a target, then the next he felt as if he'd run face first into a brick wall. He went flying and landed in a pile of garbage. He cried out in sudden pain and tasted blood. Reaching up he touched his broken nose and felt it throb.

"Yeah, you showed me what you are all right," Chichi said dismissively. "A weak little boy."

He stared up at her only to see contempt in her eyes. "How… how did you do that?" He struggled back to his feet shaking off the bits of stinking trash that stuck to him.

She ignored his question. "Do you think being alone makes you strong Sasuke? Are you that stupid? Not being able to trust and work with others is a weakness you idiot! Having people you care about and who care about you, that's the greatest source of strength there is! When a ninja must fight to protect the people dear to him is when his true strength comes out. If all you care about is yourself then you'll never become really strong!"

"That's a lie! My brother never cared about anything and he was strong!"

She stared into his eyes. Eyes that were filled with that look. "Does that mean you want to be just like him?" She asked quietly.

"No! Never!"

"But that's what you're doing Sasuke! Stop and look at what you're becoming. Do you really want to be someone who has no friends and cares about only himself and his own power? Is that the man you want to become?"

"I…" he hesitated. "I'm an avenger; I have to do whatever I can to acquire power."

"Do you really think you're the only one to ever be betrayed and want revenge?" She asked him coldly. "I know more about wanting revenge than you do! That's fine; seek your revenge and work hard to get stronger. But don't let that be all there is to you. If that's all you have in your heart it'll start to poison you until you become exactly what you hate. Think about it." She left him standing there bloodied and covered in bits of garbage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking back to her apartment she knew that if the Hokage or the Council ever found out what she'd just done she'd be arrested and likely put in prison. Everyone was desperate to coddle and please the last Uchiha. None of them seemed to see the dangerous sense of superiority this was breeding in him.

"Ordinary laws and morals only apply to ordinary people little Anko." Orochimaru had told her.

She shivered at the memory. Sasuke needed to remember he was a part of the village, not believe that he was somehow above it.

She knew that if Sasuke told anyone what had happened she was in serious trouble. But she was sure that his pride would never let him admit he'd gotten his ass kicked by anyone, especially not by a female classmate.


	11. Closing the flower

"Oh no!" Chichi called. "Ankle… twisted… can't … run."

"Grrr," Naruto did not bother to look back. He poured every bit of energy into running as fast as he could. It was only a hundred yards to the finish. I'm going to win this time for sure! And as he closed in on the finish a little hope flared in his chest.

Until he was ten yards away, at that point Chichi ran past him. She was running backwards and sticking her tongue out at him.

With their morning workout over she patted an exhausted Naruto on the back. "Tough luck gaki, maybe in another hundred years…"

"I will so beat you next time!"

"Suuuure you will, now come on let's go out and get some dango, my treat."

Naruto nodded, the prospect of free dango improving his spirits. "I can't wait to get back to class tomorrow. I can hardly believe the summer break is really over."

"Neither can I," Chichi said blankly. I wonder what they'll teach me this semester? Maybe how to make doilies.

"Are you excited to get back to the academy?"

"Excited's not the word gaki."

"I wonder how Sasuke's been," Naruto said as they gathered their things and left the park.

"You know, I wonder about that too." During the summer they had not seen hide nor hair of the brooding phenom. Ayako had been by to play in the park with them a few times and she had brought her cousin Kiba along a couple times. They had also run into some other classmates. She and Naruto were not hugely popular, but they were not shunned either.

During the summer Chichi had made it a point to spend time simply playing with Naruto. She thought it important he get to be a normal child as much as possible now. Once he graduated the academy he would have to be an adult. So they played in the park, got ice cream, visited the zoo, went to the arcade, saw a couple movies, and went swimming. She of course did this all for Naruto's sake. It wasn't like she really wanted to do these things herself. Not even a little bit. Not at all. Nope, she did it for the sake of Naruto's mental health. (Mostly.)

But even with the play they had still kept a heavy workout schedule. She didn't think his chakra coils were ready for jutsus yet so she'd focused on physical conditioning and training in hebi style.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Here you go gaki," she handed him some pads with string tie ons and ten pond weights attached.

"What are these?"

"These are training weights," Chichi explained. "From now on you'll wear these at all times, not just during training but in your everyday life too. They'll help you build muscle mass and increase your strength, speed, and endurance."

"Cool!" he was excited and strapped them onto his leg and arms.

The excitement lasted about thirty minutes.

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off and my legs feel like I'm walking through mud."

Chichi grinned unsympathetically. "Just wait until I make you swim with them."

"Huh?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down at the restaurant she and Naruto waited for their food to be brought out. Looking about Chichi discreetly considered the other patrons. A couple were looking unhappily in their direction. Most though were not paying them any attention. People no longer complained about Naruto eating here, they had simply gotten used to him.

She'd started to notice that all through the village. Slowly more and more people seemed to be accepting him. There was no great warmth, people were not suddenly smiling at him and wishing him a good morning. But the angry glares that had been so common were becoming fewer and fewer. He was also allowed to enter more places of business; she hadn't had to do anything special to get him into the movie theater or zoo. (The arcade had required a few words with the owner and some threats.) Things were definitely getting better for him a little bit at a time.

"You know I think I should stop wearing these dumb weights," Naruto said. "I haven't gotten stronger or faster!"

"It's only been a couple months gaki," Chichi told him. "It takes time for the improvement to become obvious. By the time you graduate the academy you'll be able to see a world of difference between you and the rest of the class, trust me."

"When I graduate? But that'll be forever! I want to get strong now!" Naruto complained.

Chichi shook her head. "I'm sorry to tell you this gaki, but there are no short cuts! Strength, real strength, isn't something you can just get like buying a magic pill. It's earned, slowly and painfully over time, and the only way to pay for it is in blood, sweat, and tears."

"Then how come you're so much stronger than me?" Naruto demanded.

She gave him an infuriating grin. "I've been training a lot longer than you have gaki."

He imagined her running through the park as a four year old and doing exercises.

When their dango came they both began eating like a couple starved wolves.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Naruto-kun! Chichi-chan!" A girl with honey colored eyes shouted. A little dog on her shoulder barked out a greeting as well.

"Hey Ayako-chan," Naruto answered. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome of course! What about yours?"

"It was pretty good!" Naruto said happily. "Chichi-chan and I worked out a lot and played a lot. We went swimming, played video games, saw some movies, oh and we even went to the zoo together."

"Really," Ayako turned a knowing grin Chichi's way. "Sounds like the two of you spent an awful lot of time together."

"Don't go there," Chichi said in annoyance.

"What?" Ayako put on an innocent smile. "I was just noting that you two spend an awful lot of time together." She sighed dramatically. "I wish I had a boy who wanted to spend all his time with me."

Chichi pushed Naruto in the back causing him to stumble into Ayako. "Here, take him."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke arrived he sent a hard look in their direction. Chichi alone realized he was looking right at her and not at Naruto or Ayako. That was all the interaction they had with him that first day. He sat well apart from them, and just as he had the previous semester he remained brooding and quiet. Naruto invited him to eat with them, but he gave a curt no and ate alone again.

Chichi was secretly very disappointed. She'd hoped their little; 'talk' would have straightened him out. But apparently the kid was going to need a little more help to get his head straight.

As they were wrapping up lunch Chichi spoke casually. "Hey gaki, how would you like me to teach you a special fighting technique. Something really advanced."

"Are you serious?" Naruto questioned, eagerness written large on him.

"Yeah I am," she told him. "In fact if you work really hard at it I think you can have this down by Friday, in time for the first spars."

XXXXXXXXXX

The doujo was filled with the first years all of them ready for the initial spar of the second semester. As luck would have it she was scheduled to go against Sasuke early on. Though she would have enjoyed humbling him in front of everyone she knew it would cause trouble. People would accept her beating Ino or Sakura or Chouji in order to maintain her standing in the middle of the pack. But if she beat the beloved Uchiha certain elements would definitely howl, especially as his record in the spars was still perfect.

So she fought him with her hebi style and made it sloppy. Sasuke was able to score on her without much trouble while she only landed a couple light taps. During their match she could see him growing upset and annoyed with her. He was obviously wondering where the strength he'd witnessed that day had gone to.

He didn't say anything though. He was apparently unwilling to refer to his defeat even in a whisper. When Iruka called the time he had won ten points to two with all his fan girls cheering wildly. Glaring at her Sasuke had walked off the mat without a word.

By the time Naruto's match with Sasuke came up he had and easily won four previous matches. They were all easy victories. Naruto had fought with his usual style; nothing about it was noticeably different. That was because Chichi had deliberately warned him not to use his 'special move' until he faced Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Iruka called out. "On to the mat please."

"Go get him Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

"Cha! Show him who's best Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

While that was going on Chichi had grabbed his arm and whispered to him. "Remember what I told you gaki."

He nodded. "Sure thing Chichi."

She flashed him a confident grin. "Kick his ass."

"Yeah!"

Stepping onto the mat Naruto took his too stiff looking opening stance. Sasuke entered his starting position with his knees slightly bent and both hands held out in front of him.

Iruka dropped his arm. "Begin!"

Sasuke readied himself for Naruto's opening charge.

Naruto however remained where he was unmoving.

Sasuke frowned, this wasn't like him. "The match has started."

"I know," Naruto said. Sounding completely calm and at ease he remained where he was. With all the fingers of one hand he moved them back and forth in a, 'come on' signal.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. He was in no mood to just stand there doing nothing. He went straight in to begin the match. He wanted to make it obvious to Naruto that he was superior to him regardless of whether he was on the defensive or offensive. He closed in aiming for a punch to his jaw.

Naruto saw what was coming. It was just as Chichi had said; Sasuke was leaving himself wide open. The weights had been left at home today and Naruto thought he really did feel lighter and faster. His whole body slid forward inside the arc of Sasuke's punch. With all his strength he drove his four fingers of his right hand into a spot on Sasuke's throat below the right ear.

The effect of this one strike was immediate. Sasuke gasped as though he couldn't breathe. He stood there in shaking for a moment, and collapsed to the floor. The students all began shouting and pointing, Iruka was kneeling over him checking his pulse and breathing. To his relief he found Sasuke only unconscious.

From his knees he looked at Naruto. "What did you do?"

He flashed his sensei a grin. "It's called, 'oshimai hana' (closing the flower) it's a special move."

"Hey you can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted furiously. "That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating," Ayako said. "It's called being better."

"Naruto! How dare you do that to Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed beyond enraged. Her perfect boy had just been defeated in a single move. It was unforgivable! Sakura ran at him from behind determined to punch him through the ceiling.

But before she could reach him a blur appeared in front of her. Sakura felt an open palm hit the bottom of her jaw slamming her teeth shut and cutting off the tip of her tongue. She tasted blood as she was sent flying to land in a heap.

"Spars are one to one pinky," Chichi said in a cold voice. "If you want to ambush someone from behind be ready to answer for it."

"That's enough!!" Iruka shouted and the students all quieted down. He stopped and looked at all of them making damn sure he had their full attention. "Naruto didn't cheat. All of you are expected to fight to the best of your ability and that's what he did just now. Naruto won because he was the better fighter, that's all. All of you take this as a lesson, reputations and clan names guarantee you nothing in a fight." He stood and nodded to Naruto. "Winner is Naruto by knock out." He then looked at Sakura who was trying to stand with Ino's help. She had her hand over her mouth as there was blood running down her chin. "Sakura, you have detention. You can't just attack a classmate because he won his spar. Now get to the nurse's office. Chichi, you have detention too, same reason. You could have called out to me rather than hit her."

Chichi shrugged; for once she decided not to bother arguing the point. The important thing was Sasuke had gotten another dose of humility. She hoped this one was enough to bring him back to reality and out of his self centered delusions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following her detention she was not surprised at being called in to speak with the Hokage. He questioned her teaching Naruto such an advanced move, and declared it was not to be used again in the sparring matches. Anko pointed out that no one prevented the Hyuuga from using their gentle fist in the spars, that none of the clan children were prevented from using any advanced clan techniques. How was Naruto using an advanced hebi technique any different? The Hokage couldn't really give her an answer to that, but the move was still out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following Monday Chichi, Naruto, and Ayako sat down at their usual spot beneath a tree to have lunch.

A quiet figure approached them with a tray in his hands.

"Can I have lunch with you?" Sasuke asked.

Both girls instinctively looked to Naruto. The decision was his.

With a grin the boy nodded. "Sure, welcome back Sasuke."


	12. Naruto's wish

Ayako waved as Chichi approached the academy and fell in beside her. Ayako looked about and even sniffed the air.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Chichi sent the Inuzuka a dangerous glare. "He is not my boyfriend! He's an annoying gaki and that's all!"

Ayako smirked. "Is that any way to talk about your future…"

"Don't say it!"

Though sorely tempted Ayako decided to give her friend a break… this time. "So where is Naruto? He's not actually going to be late for the last day of class and the graduation test is he?"

"No, he just wanted to practice the kage bunshin a little more."

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Naruto ran through the hand signs. "Bunshin no Jutsu." There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared two sickly looking copies of Naruto were lying prostrate on the ground.

"Pathetic," Chichi said. She turned to the other person present. "You see my point Hokage-sama?"

"I suppose I do," the Hokage admitted.

"He has the signs down perfectly so there's nothing to correct," Chichi said. "But since this jutsus uses so little chakra it's impossible for the gaki to manage."

"I'm doing my best," Naruto whined.

"Well, for once it's not really your fault gaki." Chichi granted. "For you trying to use such a tiny amount of chakra is like trying to fill a shot glass using a fire hose. Unfortunately creating bunshins is a part of the graduation test."

"What'll I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, hopefully the Hokage might be able to help," she turned to the old man with a sweet and innocent smile.

"What sort of help are you wanting Chichi?" The Hokage asked warily. Seeing Anko try to act innocent was usually a bad sign.

"I'd like access to the forbidden scroll and permission for him to learn the kage bunshin jutsu."

"You want Naruto to learn a forbidden jutsu?" The Hokage asked in surprise.

Chichi merely shrugged. "That jutsu takes a lot of chakra to perform. With Naruto's reserves it'll probably be easier for him to manage even if it is more complicated. Besides, it'll be a hell of a lot more useful to him in the field than a plain old bunshin would be."

"I doubt the Council would be pleased to hear I allowed him to learn such an advanced technique."

"So?" She asked. "They're not happy about a lot of things that involve the gaki. What's one more?"

Naruto brought his hands together and looked up pleadingly. "Please old man? I really want to graduate!"

Of course the Hokage had caved in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chichi and Ayako took their regular seats. Sasuke waved a friendly hello from his spot in the back row. Chichi covered her ears when Ino and Sakura arrived and had their ritualistic argument about who's arrived first and who would be privileged to sit besides Sasuke.

Sasuke had become friends with them again after getting humbled and reminded that he really wasn't a little kami after all. But he was never as open as he'd been before the tragedy. Except for the tiny circle of friends he didn't really open up to anyone else. He was polite and thoughtful, but always a bit a distant.

This morning Ino seemed to have won and she wound up sitting next to Sasuke. He nodded to her and said, 'good morning' but otherwise tried to keep quiet as Ino went on and on about how happy she was to be near him.

Just before the bell rang the doors burst open and in ran a sweaty Naruto. Obviously despite her warnings he'd wound up running late. As he hurried up to his regular seat next to her she was glad he had at least managed to wear his usual clothes. He had on a trench coat, a fishnet shirt, and shorts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chichi, Ayako, Kiba, and Sasuke all chorused.

Naruto stood there, stunned. Chichi had taken him to pick up some dango to give their friends time to set things up in his apartment. There was a banner reading, 'happy birthday gaki!' balloons, presents, and even a cake with eight candles burning.

But best of all there were his friends, his real friends, waiting to celebrate with him. He couldn't believe how happy he felt.

Kiba snorted. "Hey! Are you crying?"

"No," Naruto looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"You are crying!" Kiba laughed.

Smack!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kiba glared at his cousin.

"Stop being mean to Naruto-kun, it's his birthday if he wants to cry that's fine."

Sasuke nodded and quietly agreed. "Sometimes you have to."

Chichi came over to him and placed a hand on his back. "You okay?"

Naruto looked at his best friend with an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, so… sorry."

"This is the first time anyone's ever celebrated your birthday with you isn't it?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Then you're allowed to be a little emotional, now come one let's celebrate. You're one year older and closer to death!"

Naruto blinked at her. "Chichi, you seriously have a weird way of looking at things."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you wish for?" Chichi asked after Naruto had blown out his candles.

"Uh, well, I…"

"Let me guess, to be Hokage right?"

"Uh, yeah! That's it!"

"Chichi! You shouldn't have made him tell you! If you say what you wish for then it won't come true." Ayako said.

Naruto smiled a bit hearing that. He had not wished to be Hokage. There was something else that he wanted even more.

They all had cake and dango and then it was time to open presents. Sasuke gave him a brand new set of top quality ninja equipment. Kiba and Ayako both bought him toys. (Ayako got him the Haruka-hime at the beach doll.)

Chichi's present was saved for last.

"You got me clothes?" Naruto said. She had actually wrapped up several boxes. Inside were half a dozen black fishnet shirts, an equal number of beige shorts, and a small trench coat.

"That's right!" Chichi said excitedly. "Now you'll look cool!"

"He's going to look like a blond male version of you," Sasuke pointed out with a smirk.

"Well what could be cooler than that?"

Naruto laughed and slipped on the trench coat. "Thanks Chichi-chan, I love it. From now on I'll always wear it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You nervous gaki?"

Naruto sat down and shook his head. "No way! I'll definitely pass, I am the number one student right?"

Sakura, who was sitting in the row in front of them turned around to glare at the blond. "Number two! Sasuke-kun is number one!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop being so damn annoying pinky," Chichi told her.

The pink haired girl turned around in a huff.

"It's hard to believe this is really the last day in the academy," Ayako said. Himaru was sitting on her shoulder and barked his agreement. The little dog was now fully grown, but remained small enough to comfortably sit on her shoulder.

Chichi nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is hard to believe."

When she'd first been assigned to be Naruto's bodyguard she'd been horrified by the notion of having to give up her regular missions in favor of attending academy classes again. Yet somehow along the way she'd come to actually enjoy it. She began to think of some of the events of the last four years.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Anko! How's my favorite psychopath?" Kakashi greeted.

She chuckled. "Just fine, how is my favorite one eyed hentai pervert?"

"Not too bad," he said. As usual he was walking around with a little orange book in his hand. "I just got back from Tea country."

"Oh? And how was it?"

"The usual, saw some sights, met some interesting people, killed them, bought some porn, and came home. You?"

"I learned how to color coordinate for the spring fashions."

"That must have been quite a challenge," he said and ignored the dirty look he received. "How is Naruto?"

"He's making good progress. I've started teaching him some of the more advanced hebi moves. Even if he can't use them in the academy spars he'll have them down by the time he goes into the field. I've shown him the tree and water walking exercises to help him with chakra control. I've started teaching him jutsus, and I don't mean the worthless crap the academy teaches. He'll have at least a dozen C and B level jutsus by the time…"

She suddenly stopped and her head whipped around to stare at something in a store window.

Kakashi noted they were in front of a toy store. "What is it?"

"I can't believe it!" Anko shouted and ran into the store.

Kakashi remained rooted to the spot and decided to wait right there to find out what was going on.

A few minutes later Anko came out of the store skipping and jumping about while clutching a small plastic container to her chest. "I can't believe I finally found it!"

"Found what?"

She proudly displayed her treasure. "It's Haruka-hime, the tea party version! This completes my collection! I have all twenty five so that makes me a unicorn princess!" She had a huge smile and was dancing about excitedly.

Kakashi just stood there with a slack jaw for a minute.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Anko?"

As if suddenly remembering who she was talking to Anko stopped dancing. "If you tell anyone about this I feed you to my snakes."

"Is that something a unicorn princess would do?"

WHAM!

Anko left to add her final doll to the others that adorned a table in her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the big surprise you have for me?" Naruto asked her excitedly. She had led him to a desolate part of the park with a promise of giving him something special.

"I've decided to share something very special with you gaki," she announced.

"Re… really?"

Chichi nodded and produced something out of the sleeve of her trench coat. "Here."

She placed a two foot long snaked with red, black, and white stripes running along the length of its body into his hands.

Naruto took one look at the scaly creature and unleashed a high pitched girlish scream. "Eyyyaaaaah!" He tossed the snake into the air and leapt back.

"Hey!" Chichi caught the snake before it hit the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you kidding? You handed me a snake!"

"He's a harmless garter snake! I just wanted to show you what amazing creatures they are!"

"No thanks! I hate snakes!"

"What do you mean you hate snakes?" Chichi demanded. "Have you ever even touched one before?"

"No, and I don't wanna!"

"They're wonderful noble animals! You just have to learn to appreciate them!" She began to approach him holding the snake out. "Here."

"No!" he turned to run.

"Just touch him!"

"No get away!"

As Naruto ran she followed him determined to show him how wonderful snakes were.

XXXXXXXXXX

"See? They're not so bad are they?"

"N… n… no they're no… not." Naruto said. "Can you untie me now?"

He was tied to a tree and had several of them crawling over his body.

Chichi gave him a huge smile. "Not until you completely lose your fear of snakes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked over to her. "Do you ever think this is sort of cruel?"

"Oh, it's definitely cruel, but that's part of what makes it so damn funny." As she said that she held up the nearly empty bottle of laxatives.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Iruka screamed as he ran down the hall with both hands clutching the seat of his pants.

"He's probably going to give us detention for a month." Naruto said.

"It's still worth it."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXX

She would never admit it to the Hokage or Kakashi or anyone else, but the last four years had perhaps been the best in her life. And given the impact she'd had on Naruto and Sasuke it had certainly been worthwhile.

Shino returned to the room, a shiny brand new hitai-ite around his forehead. "Naruto, you are next."

With a nod Naruto got to his feet. "Sure thing."

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Ayako said.

"You better not mess up gaki."

"Hey! For a future Hokage this'll be a breeze!"

Chichi watched him go. She had no doubts he would pass the final part of the test easily.

Ayako saw her watching and grinned. "Worried about your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend," she replied automatically.

"Even though you promised to…"

"Don't mention that!"

"Heh, heh, heh why does it embarrass you? You did promise him right?"

"Sort of," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Oh no! I'm blinded by the sun!"

"Grrrr!" With the finish in sight Naruto dug in and pushed himself harder. He knew what was about to happen but he was still going to try his hardest. He had gotten so much faster since he'd started running with her but it was still never enough.

And sure enough within ten yards of the finish Chichi passed him running backwards sticking her tongue out at him. She was looking at Naruto's face, so did not notice the rock in the tall grass that tripped her. "Wah!" She tripped and fell right on her ass about five feet short of the finish.

Naruto thought this was one of her tricks and fully expected her to leap back to her feet and still beat him. Instead he ran past her and finished the race. "Yahoo! I did it! I won I won! I am the best!"

Chichi got up to her feet witnessing Naruto doing his infamous victory dance. Whenever she saw it she was always reminded of an overexcited chicken. I can't believe I actually lost. I wonder if there's any way he'd let me…

Naruto ran up to her pointing excitedly. "I won so that means you have to give me anything I wish for right?!"

Sighing she slowly nodded. Of all the vile scum in the world, murderers, rapists, blackmailers, people who welched on bets were by far the lowest. "Yes, I suppose I do, but just remember it has to be something I can actually do. So no asking me to make you Hokage or give you a fortune in gold." She calculated what it would cost her if he asked for unlimited ramen for life. "So what do you want gaki?"

He had a huge smile and answered immediately. "Marry me!"

She froze in place. She was sure she must have misheard that. "What… what did you say?"

"I want you to marry me Chichi-chan and be my wife forever and ever! That's my wish."

She stared at him for a moment before finally reacting. "Idiot! You're eleven!!"

"So?"

"So?! So you're a child what the hell are you doing asking something like that? You sound like Sakura or Ino!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be an adult next year when I graduate."

"You still can't marry! The minimum age is 16 for that!"

"I'll wait," he said. "I love you Chichi-chan. I love you way more than anything in this whole world! Ever since we've met I've been happy just because I've had you in my life. I don't ever want to go back to how it was before. I want us to always be together. That's why I want you to marry me, so we never have to be apart."

He sounded completely serious. "Gaki you've never even asked to try and go on a date with me, and now out of the blue you want me to marry you?"

"We're together all the time any way so why would I ask for a date?"

She shook her head, amazed at his logic. "I'm not marrying you gaki, ask for something else."

"No! This is what I want. You said if I ever beat you would give me anything I asked for so long as it was something you could do. Are you breaking your word?"

Ninjas did that all the time. You couldn't very well spy on people without telling them lies and breaking promises. But lying to a civilian or enemy was different from breaking a pledge made to a fellow leaf nin, even a fellow leaf nin in training.

"Listen gaki, there are things about me you don't know that would make you change your mind." Like the fact I am twelve years older than you are.

"I don't care," he said defiantly. "You're the first girl to ever care about me and you're the only one that makes me happy. So you're the only one I want to always be with. Nothing you could tell me would change that."

In one way that was just sweet as hell. But much more importantly it was also annoying as hell. "Gaki there is no way I'm marrying you, not in five years or a hundred and five. Get it out of your head and ask for something else."

He stubbornly shook his head. "Are you breaking your promise?"

Seeing no alternative she muttered, "no."

"Great! That means you really will marry me when I turn 16."

She decided not to bother arguing with him. When he realized the truth that would be that.

The next day

Class was about to begin when Naruto took a spot in front of the class. "Attention everyone I have an announcement to make!"

"Oh dear kami no," Chichi whispered in horror.

"I want everyone to know that Chichi has promised to marry me when we turn sixteen!"

All eyes turned to her as a torrent of voices crashed down on her.

"You two are betrothed?" Ino asked. "So you really have been doing it with him?!"

"Can I be a bride's maid?" Sakura asked.

"You're getting married?!" Ayako shouted. "When did this happen?!"

"Who's getting married?" Iruka asked as he arrived in class.

"Me and Chichi!" Naruto said proudly.

Iruka sent a shocked look to Chichi. "Is that so? I'm sure the Hokage will want to congratulate the two of you."

Please just kill me now, Chichi thought.

From that moment on, no matter how vehemently she denied it, she was Naruto's girlfriend and future wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

As if that could ever happen, she thought.

The door to the classroom opened and Naruto strutted in head held high with his hitai-ite tied around his fore head.

He was the last student to take the test. Iruka was soon out again to dismiss them and remind them to return in two days time to meet their Join senseis and be placed on their future teams. As the students exited the class they were greeted by their parents who celebrated their success. Seeing that caused a tiny pang of jealousy in Naruto, but it passed quickly since he had Chichi to celebrate with.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen!"

"Sorry gaki, that's going to have to wait," Chichi told him. "We have an appointment to see the Lord Hokage right now."

"We do?"

"We sure do, there's something very important that we need to talk about."

Naruto didn't know it but he and Chichi would not be returning to the academy in two days like their classmates. His future had already been decided.


	13. Hi gaki, I'm Anko

Flashback

Anko stood before the Hokage fidgeting a bit. She knew this was a very major decision, one she was likely going to regret. But she had made her choice.

"How can I help you Anko?" The Hokage asked with his usual grandfatherly demeanor. "Does it have anything to do with Naruto?"

"Doesn't it always?"

An amused grin touched the old man's lips. "And what about your fiancé did you wish to discuss?"

She flinched at that. When she had originally gone to him to explain the situation she had hoped he would speak to Naruto and convince him that marrying someone because of a bet was not a good idea. Instead the old man had been amused and told her he had no objection.

Provided she waited a considerable time to deflower the boy.

Sarutobi could be a very cruel man at times. "I've decided to make a formal request that Naruto be assigned to me as an apprentice."

"Granted," the Hokage said, not missing a beat. "When he graduates you will be his sensei."

Anko's eyebrows both rose. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really," Sarutobi answered. "Given the amount of time the two of you have spent together it is only natural that you have developed an attachment to him and wish to remain close to him."

"That is so not the case! I'm not really that close to the gaki and I certainly don't want him to remain near me."

"That does make him an odd choice for a future husband then."

She shut her eyes and closed her mouth and reminded herself that screaming at the Hokage was not a good idea. "I am not marrying the gaki," she ground out.

"Even though you did agree to?"

"I only did that technically, and any way once he learns the truth about me he I'll be the last person he wants to marry." A shadow of a frown crossed her face. "I doubt he'll want me as a sensei either for that matter."

"Well fortunately he'll have no say in that," the Hokage said. "If you are assigned his sensei he can either serve under you or resign as a ninja."

"Good thing too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Chichi were led into his office where the Hokage was waiting.

"Congratulations on passing the academy graduation test Naruto," the Hokage said. "From this moment on you are an adult and a ninja of the village."

"Thanks old man," Naruto said proudly and puffed up his chest.

"And now that you are a ninja it's time for certain things to be revealed to you," the Hokage said. "When I say you are an adult and a ninja of the village I mean that. We have always believed that once you are old enough to serve and place your lie in danger that you should be trusted to behave as an adult in all areas, not just on the battlefield. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Ah, I think so. You don't want me to perform pranks anymore?"

"That is only a very small part of it," the Hokage said. "From this point on in your life Naruto you will be treated as an adult and be expected to behave as an adult. I know that sounds wonderful to you, especially given the fact you have lived on your own for so long. But there is a down side. You will be expected to accept things that you will not like, things you may well hate. But you will have to accept them because there is no other choice. I will tell you right now Naruto that secrets have been kept from you."

Naruto frowned. "What sort of secrets?"

The Hokage looked unhappy but continued. "Secrets that were kept for your own good Naruto. Please understand that I have honestly done everything that I could for you. Even if you disagree with some of my choices believe me when I say I thought them best. And given how things have turned out I believe I acted properly."

"I know you did your best for me old man," Naruto said. "You and Chichi are the two people who have cared the most about me; I don't know what I would have done without you two."

"I see," the Hokage replied. "So having her in your life made it better?"

"Are you kidding? Before I met Chichi I could barely stand it. She was the one who made my life good." He looked over to her and grinned. "That's why I want to marry her!"

The girl looked very uncomfortable. "I really wish you would stop bringing that up gaki."

"I hope you will keep in mind just how much better your life has been since she entered it Naruto." The Hokage nodded to her. "It's time to show him."

"I guess it is," she said. She was surprised, she was actually nervous. There was a puff of smoke. When it was gone there was an adult woman standing there who looked a lot like a much older Chichi. Smiling the woman scratched the back of her head a bit nervously. "Hey gaki, my name is Anko."

Naruto stood there a moment looking at her. He then looked at the Hokage uncertainly. Then he looked back to Anko. "Uh, Chichi what are you doing?"

"I thought I told you my name was Anko, gaki."

Naruto stood there, obviously confused. "Chichi why do you have that henge?"

"This isn't a henge gaki, this is the real me. My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm a twenty four year old Chunin. Chichi was a cover identity I used so I could stay close to you and protect you from all the assholes who wanted to hurt you. Stop and really think about it for a second gaki, how could a girl your own age know all the things I do? Have all the techniques and jutsus and other knowledge? It always seemed king of unlikely didn't it?"

"But… but…" He turned to the Hokage. "Old man. What's going on here?"

"I knew you were suffering because of how the villagers were treating you and because most of my ninja refused to do any more that the letter of the law required. I thought you would be better off if I assigned you one full time bodyguard who actually wanted to protect you along with the regular ANBU detail. So I decided to give Anko here that mission."

He slowly turned back to Anko. His heart was aching and he could feel himself beginning to cry. "You… you lied to me!"

"It was a mission I…"

"Don't give me that!" He screamed. "I trusted you! I thought you were my very best friend! I even fell in love with you! Now you tell me it was all just a mission?!"

"Look gaki I couldn't…"

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled at her, tears flowing. "I hate you!" He turned to run out the room.

"Hey!! You haven't been dismissed yet!!" Anko grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted trying to shake her loose.

"Gaki it's a hundred years too soon for you to stand up to me." With quick kick she took out his legs and he toppled over. She then sat on his chest and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Now quiet down and listen!"

"Anko what are you doing?" The Hokage asked as the tow of them were down on the floor in front of his desk.

"Please trust me Hokage-sama; this is the best way to get through to an idiot like him."

"Murmph! Imm gnng klll oooph!" Naruto was shouting furiously but her hand remained firmly over his mouth.

"Quiet down gaki! Damn it, do you know how many men would kill to be in your position right now?"

"Hmmphh!"

She continued to smile down cheerfully as he struggled fruitlessly to get away. "I'm actually kind of disappointed; I'll need to work on escape techniques with you later."

"Rrrmmm! Lmmmmt eee oooo!"

"Listen gaki I realize this isn't good news. I get that already! But like the Hokage said you are supposed to be an adult now and part of that means you have to deal with things you don't like as an adult. You're not allowed to just cry and whine and run away. Now if you stop shouting and trying to get away I'll let you up and explain things. Can you do that? Or do I have to spend the rest of the day using you as a chair?"

He glared up at her. But he also stopped his struggles and his muffled shouts. He gave her a single nod of his head.

"Fine then," she said and got off him.

Naruto quickly got up to his feet. He took a couple steps away from her while keeping a hard look on her. "All right, tell me whatever you want."

"All right," Anko said. "First off, whatever you may feel you have no reason to be angry with me or the Hokage. The bottom line is that this was done for no other reason than to help you."

"The why didn't you tell me the truth from the start?"

"Because you were an even more immature, childish, irresponsible gaki then you are now! If you'd known the truth there's no way in hell you would have been able to keep it to yourself. It was sort of an open secret among the ninja of the village, you can't really fool veteran ninja with a henge, but the civilians and your classmates didn't know. If they had found out it would have ruined my efforts to act as a bodyguard."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked stubborn. "I could have kept it secret."

"Suuuure you could have, and I bet you could give up ramen if you wanted to."

He looked annoyed but didn't answer.

"Another point I'd like to make," she said. "Do you remember the very first time we met? When I gave you some dango for the very first time? And the first time I played with you in the park?"

Naruto gave a surly nod.

"Well I wasn't under orders then. Those times we first met it was because I wanted to help you, not because I was under orders."

"That's true Naruto," the Hokage said. "The reason I assigned Anko to protect you was because she, almost alone, showed a genuine desire to watch out for you."

"Why?" Naruto asked her. "Why would you want to protect me if you weren't ordered to?"

"Because believe it or not gaki you're not the only none to ever be made an outcast in this village. When I was about the same age you are now something happened with my sensei and I got the blame for it. It wasn't my fault, but sensei was gone and I was the most convenient target for people to take out their rage. So I know what it's like to be made to suffer for something that was never your doing." I also saw something in you that I wanted to change no matter what.

"Okay, so what about everything that happened after that? Was all of that just a lie? You pretending to be a friend to me, you pretending to care and wanting to help me?"

"My assignment was to be your bodyguard and keep you safe," Anko said. "Nothing more. All the times I bought you food, cooked dango for you, trained you, played with you, helped you celebrate you birthday, or just hung out with you, all that was outside the mission parameters. I didn't have to do any of it. I did it because I wanted to."

Naruto looked over and slowly dried his eyes. "Re… really?"

She nodded. "Yeah gaki, really. The truth is… well, I'm kind of fond of you. For a gaki you're not so bad."

"So… you really do like me? It wasn't all a lie?" He asked in a small voice.

Sighing she nodded her head defeated. "Yeah, I like you gaki."

He ran over and grabbed her around the waist. Wordlessly he began sobbing into her chest. Anyone else, under any other circumstances would have been taking their lives in their hands. But just this one time Anko decided to let it go, she wouldn't even give him grief over the fact he was a ninja crying.

She placed a hand on top of his head and slowly stroked his hair as she spoke in a warm comforting voice few people had ever heard from her. "It's all right Naruto, it's all right. I'm not going anywhere." With her other arm she held him a little closer.

She allowed to him to stay there like that until all the tears had passed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you feeling better Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

He finished drying his eyes and nodded. "Yeah old man, I think I'm fine now."

"In that case we'll discuss your future. Anko has requested you become her apprentice and I have agreed to grant her request."

"Which means you had best give your heart and soul to kami because your ass belongs to me now!" Anko said with an evil smile.

"Uh, so how is that any different from how it's always been?" Naruto asked.

Anko gave a throaty laugh. "Oh you'll find out gaki."

Naruto began getting a little nervous.

"Actually you should feel honored Naruto," the Hokage said. "You were the only one who was specifically requested. The rest of your classmates will be broken into teams of three and assigned whichever sensei seems best qualified for them. But since you were apprenticed unlike them you're automatically exempt from the Genin test."

"Huh? What test? I thought we already had our test to become Genin."

"Oh that's just to make sure you're at least competent to be a Genin," Anko said. "The second test is to see if you're ready to start your duties as a ninja."

The Hokage nodded. "Only about a third of all the teams manage to pass on their first attempt. Of the ten teams that will be formed from your class no more than three are likely to pass. The rest will return to the academy for remedial training."

Remedial training? He thought with a shudder. "Ah, but I don't have to take this test right?"

"That's right gaki," Anko said. "Since I requested you that means I guarantee to make you combat ready."

"I already am thought right?"

"Heh, not even close!"

"Huh? But I know hebi style and you've taught me six jutsus and I have real good chakra control and…"

"I know what you can do gaki, I taught you everything remember?" Anko said. "If you were part of a three man team doing low level C-rank missions I'd be fine with how strong you are. But since it's just me and you I need you to be a little tougher before we go out together. I can tell you right now we won't be doing any low grade missions. We'll be doing upper end C's and low level B-ranks. I intend to bust your ass for a month and really see what you can do. Then if you're still alive you should be ready. While your class mates are still doing D-ranks like walking dogs or painting fences we'll be in foreign countries doing stuff that's actually dangerous. How's that sound?"

He didn't care for a month of anything she would consider especially rough training. But the rest of it sounded awesome. "That sounds great Chichi!"

Smiling she leaned over.

Flick! Her index finger cracked into his forehead just above his hitai-ite.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?"

"My name is Anko, or Anko-sensei, but not Chichi anymore. As of today she left the village to go stay with some long lost relatives. That clear?"

"Uh, sure Chi… uh Anko." He began to fidget.

"What?"

"Does… this mean you won't hang out with me anymore?"

"Well it wouldn't really be considered proper for a sensei to just spend a lot of her time alone in her student's home."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

"But since I've never cared about what was proper, sure we'll still hang out. I'll tell you what, when we're on missions or training you treat me as a sensei. The rest of the time we'll be friends? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Chichi!"

Flick!

"Ow! I… I mean Anko."

"Good," she said. "And since you know the truth about me being so much older than you I guess you'll need to find someone else."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm twelve years older than you gaki," she said. "You still want to marry me?"

"I hadn't thought about that," he said. His face became serious. "So when I'm sixteen you'll be twenty eight? That is pretty old."

"Yes, I'll be decrepit," Anko said dryly. "I'm sure you'll want someone younger and livelier."

Smiling he reached out and took one of her hands. "It's okay Anko; even if you are old I'll still love you."

Her mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

"I'll still marry you!" He said.

The Hokage laughed. "That is certainly good to know. If you like Naruto I would be honored to perform the ceremony."

"That would be great old man!"

Kill me now! Kill me now! Kill me now! Anko thought over and over.

"Now Naruto," the Hokage said. "There is one more secret that you are now ready to learn."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it can't be bigger than the one I just heard."

"I wouldn't count on that gaki," she said. "Hokage-sama with your permission I'd like to go ahead and go. I have a few details I need to take care of for the gaki's training."

"Of course," the Hokage said.

Anko reached into the pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a map, handing it to Naruto. "Meet me at this location tomorrow morning by 7 a.m. sharp. Be sure to bring not just all your weapons and ninja gear but your camping equipment too. We'll be training for the next month straight so you won't be going back to your apartment for awhile."

Naruto studied the map for a moment. The spot it marked was way out in the south west corner of the village. There was nothing out there but training grounds. "What is this place?"

"It's one of my favorite places to train and get a real good work out in. Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death."

"Forest of Death?" He said weakly.

"Get a good night's sleep gaki; it's the last you'll get for awhile. Oh, and if you can try not to freak out when the Hokage tells you about this other secret."

With that she left.

She was halfway down the Tower stairs when she clearly heard a girlish scream.

"WHAT?!"

"Heh, he took it better than I expected." She headed to her favorite bar and a desperately needed night of heavy drinking.


	14. Graduation gift

Naruto had never actually been in one of the training grounds before. Those were for the exclusive use of Konoha's shinobi. All others, even academy students, were strictly forbidden entrance. When he and Chichi had trained it had always been in the park. The survival exercises he'd gone on as a student were held in grounds specifically set aside for academy use. But even though he'd never been permitted to go in he'd still seen them of course. They were just huge areas surrounded by chain link fence and barbed wire. Some were forest, some high grass, some swamp, and some rocky terrain, but they all looked like normal ground.

So when he came to the spot on Chichi's map he was a little intimidated by what he saw. The trees and vegetation of the other side of the fence were anything but normal. They had to be at least three or four times as large and some looked oddly… malformed. As he was looking he noted a huge pair of green slitted eyes looking at him from the shadows.

They looked hungry.

"Boo!" A voice shouted in his ear.

"Gaaah!" Naruto jumped into the air flapping his arms about.

When he landed he saw her standing there laughing at him.

"You're always good fort a laugh gaki."

He glared at her. He was weighed down with his sleeping bag, tent, and other supplies. She was dressed just like usual. "That was mean Chichi!"

Still grinning she casually leaned over and snapped her finger into his forehead.

Flick.

"Ow!"

"What did you call me?"

"Anko!" He cried while ribbing the top of his forehead.

"That's better," she told him. "Nice to know you can remember something if you're given enough reminders."

"How come you don't have any camping equipment on you?"

Grinning she casually put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to speak in a breathy whisper. "Well, since I'm your future wife I figured we could just share your sleeping bag. You don't mind do you… Na… ru… to?" She sang out his name at the end.

His entire face turned a deep red and he could feel his heart begin to pound. He liked hearing her say his name like that! "Ah… o… okay," he answered weakly.

Laughing she stood back shaking her head. "I'm kidding gaki."

"Oh, ah, I knew that! Heh, good one."

"To answer your question there's a tower base located at the center of this training ground that's where I'll be staying each night. You will be camping out on your own."

"What? But that's not fair Chichi!"

Flick.

"Ow!" He glared at her as he rubbed his bruise. "I still say it's not fair! How come you get to sleep somewhere safe while I have to camp out in this place?"

"Because I'm a Chunin and you're a newly minted Genin. I don't need any training to get me ready for B-rank missions. If you're going to be ready in just one month's time then I can't go easy on you. I'll be with you for only a few hours each day training you. The rest of the time you're on your own. This training ground is filled with dangerous animals, carnivorous and poisonous plants, quick sand, and all other kinds of dangers. Oh, and of course when I'm not acting as your sensei I'll be a danger to you too. I intend to test you the whole time you're here so don't let your guard down for even a minute."

"So you're going to come after me too?" He asked worriedly. "How do I know when you're my sensei and when you're not?"

"I'll come see you each morning right out in the open, no sneaking up on you. From then until I leave I'm your sensei. But once I go… heh." Her laugh and the way she was grinning made him very nervous.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with the animals and killer plants," he mumbled.

"Well, I won't say it's not going to be rough. But once I'm done you'll be ready to go on missions with me." She shrugged. "That or you'll be dead, one or the other."

"Great," he muttered.

"Before we start though I have a graduation present for you." She took out a kunai and sliced her thumb.

"Well thanks Anko, but shouldn't you have given this to me before I came to the training ground from hell?"

"Trust me gaki, this is the perfect venue." She ran though some hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

There was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared there was a purple snake with black spots and a yellowish brown belly. In its mouth it held a large scroll. The snake put scroll down at Anko's feet where she unrolled it. There were a series of names signed there, the last two were her own and Orochimaru's.

Well this brings back memories, she thought.

"Wow!" Naruto said eagerly. "Is that what I think it is?!"

She nodded. He had asked her about her snakes plenty of times and she had explained to him about contracts and summoning. "That's right; this is the snake summoning contract. When my sensei made me his apprentice I was allowed to sign it. Now that you are officially my apprentice I'm letting you sign it as well." She gave him a questioning look. "Now aren't you glad I taught you to lose that silly fear of snakes?"

Remembering that he shivered. "No," he said honestly. "But I am glad you're going to let me summon."

She pointed to the blank section next to her own childish scrawl. "Write your name in blood, then press the fingerprints down in blood. When you want to summon you have to offer some of your blood as a sacrifice. Then use chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The signs are; boar, dog, monkey, and sheep. Depending on the amount of chakra you use you can summon huge snakes or large numbers of small ones. With practice you'll be able to control what type you summon. You need to be very careful at the beginning to control whether you summon poisonous ones or not."

He looked at her nervously. "Why? They won't bite me will they?"

"Knowing you they just might," she said playfully. "If you offer a blood sacrifice and summon them they are supposed to do as you want. That is the whole meaning behind the contract you are signing. But you need to remember that the snakes are living beings not tools for you to use however you see fit. Treat them with respect and they should obey you without any trouble, but some of them, especially the more powerful ones will have personalities and ideas of their own. They can turn on you or simply end the summons if they feel like it. If that happens keep in mind that you can also end the summons whenever you like. Also, while this isn't something you need to worry about now when you eventually get enough chakra control you'll have the ability to summon Manda, the snake boss summons and most powerful of all snakes. You are never to summon him."

"What? How come?" He demanded.

"Because he always demands a sacrifice of one hundred human beings in exchange for his services," she told him dryly. "If you summon him without the proper sacrifice ready he'll eat you."

"Oh, ah, okay."

She nodded to the contract. "Go ahead and sign, than I want you to use as much chakra as possible and summon the most powerful snake you can."

Excitedly he slashed his thumb and signed. "Okay! Prepare to be impressed!" He ran through the hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke.

When it cleared three hooded black cobras appeared curled up at Naruto's feet.

Seeing them he immediately looked disappointed. "Aw man! I wanted to summon a really big one!"

Anko didn't let on how impressed she was. Poisonous snakes were much harder to summon than nonpoisonous ones. And cobras were the deadliest of them. Summoning three in his very first effort was outstanding. The first time she'd tried all she'd managed was a six inch long garter snake.

"That's not too bad for a first try gaki, now go ahead and end the summing. We'll work more on this later."

He did so and the cobras vanished in smoke. The contract snake gathered the scroll back and then also left.

"All right gaki, we may as well get started," she said to him with a smile. "Follow me into hell." With an easy leap she cleared the fence and barbed wire and entered training ground 44.

With a groan Naruto followed after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day at the academy Ayako looked all about wondering where her two closest friends were. Sasuke and Kiba were also looking around the classroom. The students were all talking loudly as they were filled with excitement at the beginning of their ninja careers. Many of them were speculating as to which teams they would be on and just what their first assignments might be. To listen to them talk most expected to be trying to assassinate a Kage or perhaps infiltrate an enemy base to recover vital information under heavy guard. Most of the girls were staring dreamily at Sasuke and giggling to one another.

When Iruka finally arrived the students needed a couple minutes to settle down. Iruka waited patiently, he could understand their excitement and didn't blame them. Very soon they would run head long into the harsh realities of ninja life and most would be right back here taking remedial lessons. They deserved to enjoy this moment.

When they finally quieted a bit he spoke up. "Congratulations to all of you. From this point on you are no longer students, but fellow Konoha shinobi. Wherever your future careers take you always remember that and keep the memory of this day in your heart. Never forget that we are all one in our duty and loyalty to Hokage and village."

The students all preened and sat up a little straight at hearing that.

"Now I will read off the team assignments and the name of your Jonin senseis. These assignments have been carefully formed and are final so please do not ask me to make any changes. Whoever your teammates are do your very best to work with them and form a good team."

"Sensei!" Ayako raised her hand.

"Yes Ayako?"

"You can't start yet, Chichi and Naruto aren't here." Ayako pointed out.

"Oh about that, there's no need to worry," Iruka explained. "Chichi has actually left the village to go live with some long lost relatives. As for Naruto he's been claimed as an apprentice and so won't be joining any of the regular teams."

"What? No way!" Ayako gasped. Himaru whined at her shoulder. "They wouldn't just go without saying goodbye!" She was especially hurt to find out Chichi had gone and apparently would never be a ninja now.

"I know this comes as a surprise but throughout your ninja careers you will have people leave you unexpectedly. That is not just a part of being ninja it is a part of life. I doubt you will see Chichi again, but Naruto will still be around, he is still a ninja serving the village after all."

Ayako slowly nodded, that was something at least. She would have to go to his place and talk to him, She was sure he had to be crushed to have Chichi suddenly leave. And they were going to be married and everything!

Sakura was suddenly up on her feet. "Hey sensei! Why does Naruto rate special treatment? If anybody should be apprenticed it should be Sasuke-kun!"

"Forehead you idiot!" Ino barked at her. "If he were apprenticed he wouldn't have anyone on his team!"

"Oh," Sakura said dully. "Oh, never mind then, but I still don't see why Naruto got special treatment. He's nothing but a joker!"

Sasuke turned in his seat to look at her. "You don't know what you're talking about Sakura." He told her quietly. "I'm glad Naruto did so well, he deserves it."

Hearing him rebuke her the girl paled and collapsed back into her seat.

"Well, in any case let's continue," Iruka said steering them back on course. "Team one will be…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Three Hours Later

The members of team seven were the only ones left in the class room; even Iruka had long since gone.

Ayako was playing catch with Himaru to pass the time. Her cousin had left with a pretty female sensei with red eyes. She wasn't sure how he would manage though with Shino and Hinata as teammates. Kiba was a loudmouth who loved to talk; now he had the two quietest people in the class to deal with.

She really didn't know either of them at all, so far as she knew neither of them had made a single friend in class. She had noticed Hinata stare at Naruto a little during their first year, but that eventually stopped as he and Chichi became an obvious couple. Despite being a Hyuuga the girl had been all but invisible.

"This stinks!" Sakura cried out. "Why are we the only ones stuck here? Even Ino-pig got to leave!"

Ayako smiled up at her. "Why don't you ask her to switch teams with you then?" Ayako said sweetly. "I'm sure she'd be willing."

"No way! You think I'd trade the chance to be with Sasuke–kun for Shikamaru and Chouji?!" She looked over at the dark haired boy adoringly. "There's no other team I want to be on."

Sasuke glanced at her. "Then the three of us should try hard to be a good team," he looked over to Ayako. "I'm glad we get to be on the same squad."

She nodded back to him. "Me too Sasuke."

"What about me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined.

"Maybe we'll become good teammates with time," he said in a disinterested voice.

Sakura nodded swiftly. It wasn't much but she held onto it as a small sign of his approval.

The door slid open and a masked face with wild silver hair and one eye covered up popped in. "Team seven I presume?"

Sakura jumped to her feet pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're late!" She shouted.

He grinned back at her beneath his mask. "My first impression of you… you're annoying. That's not how you want to start off with your sensei. All of you meet me on the roof in two minutes."

He disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

As they left the classroom Sasuke looked over to Ayako. "What do you suppose Naruto is doing right now?"

She sighed. "I bet he's getting some super advanced training from his sensei." Being an apprentice meant you got lots of one on one attention.

Sasuke nodded his head. "That's what I thought too."

"Naruto is so lucky!" Ayako said jealously.

XXXXXXXXXX

At that moment Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree branch tied up and helpless. Down below a hungry tiger was pacing back and forth.

This was just day two.


	15. Thirty days

Day 3

"I hate you right now," Naruto said.

That produced a snort of laughter from Anko. "I can't say I'm surprised gaki." At the moment Naruto was bound to a tree trunk unable to do anything but watch as Anko dumped out his back pack and started sorting through his things.

"Hah!" She cried triumphantly. "I just knew you'd have some instant ramen with you!" She began collecting the half dozen styrofoam cups along with the ten ration bars he'd brought.

"No! Not the ramen!" He wailed. "Why are you taking all my food?"

"To force you to use some of those survival skills you learned at the academy," she said. "The same reason I keep tying you up, to make you work on your escape skills."

"It took me eight hours to get loose yesterday! I almost got eaten by a tiger too!"

"That only proves you really need the practice doesn't it?" She didn't sound even the least bit sympathetic. "As for food it's all around you. The ponds and streams are teaming with fish. There are rabbits, squirrels, birds, and all sorts of animals. And there are plenty of tasty berries and fruits, plenty of poisonous ones too. Hope you remember your edible foods lessons."

She stuffed all the confiscated food into her own backpack.

"Are you really going to just leave me here to die?" He yelled at her.

"I did yesterday," she said sweetly.

"If you leave me here like this then I really might get eaten!"

"If I take you on a high level mission you really might get killed, and me along with you." She came over to him twirling a kunai around her finger as she often did. "If you really want gaki I'll cut you loose and we can go back to the village right this minute. But if I do that I'm dumping you as my apprentice. All your classmates have already been formed into teams and been given the Gennin Test by now. That means you'll have to wait at least six months before you can start going on missions. Even then you'll have to start doing crappy little D-ranks like walking dogs or painting fences. But if this is too rough for you just say the word and I'll cut you loose."

He glared at her. "I'll take my chances on being eaten," he muttered sourly.

She laughed. She'd known there was no way he would ever give up or admit something was too hard for him. "Start working on flexing your muscles like I showed you to loosen the ropes. I'm heading back to my nice cozy room at the base tower." She leapt away.

He wanted to yell but checked himself, that wouldn't bring Anko back and would only attract predators. Grumbling beneath his breath he started working to free himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Taking out one of the confiscated ration bars she began to chew on it. It tasted like wood paste mixed with mud, but it had enough nutrition for a full day. Despite what she said about going back to the base at the center of this training ground she was actually going to keep an eye on him until he was free. She wanted him to act like he really was on his own so she wouldn't let him know she was watching out for him.

She was glad to see his skills had already gotten much better. It only took him a little less than three hours to free himself this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Getting food was actually a snap. From his many pranks he was an expert at setting up simple traps. With his ability throwing kunai all he had to do was spot his meal and he could kill it before it could run, hop, or fly away. He decided to stay the hell away from the fruits and berries though; he hadn't really studied that much in class and was afraid of poisoning himself. Still he had no trouble getting plenty of meat and fresh water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 7

A kunai flew past his cheek. A flash of pain and the warm sensation of blood told him it had cut him.

"Hey you hit me!" He yelled into the forest.

Six more kunai came flying out of nowhere. These were aiming for the dead center of his chest. He leapt out of the way on pure instinct.

"If you expect me to hold back gaki you really will die here." Anko's voice teased from somewhere in the bushes. He couldn't sense her or hear her movements; she might as well have been invisible.

"This is so not fair!" He shouted in frustration.

The only answer he got was a kunai aiming for his neck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yelped for help as she was dragged along by a huge mastiff. Sasuke sighed as he held the leashes for five other smaller dogs. He'd offered to take the big one but Sakura had insisted on doing that herself. No doubt it was supposed to impress him.

Ayako had fifteen dogs walking beside her, all of them well behaved. She didn't need to bother with their leashes. Her partner just talked to them and they cooperated.

"How long do you think we'll have to do these dumb D-ranks?" Ayako asked.

"Probably forever," Sasuke replied. They had passed their Genin test despite not taking a bell. As soon as Kakashi had explained the rules of the test he had volunteered to stay behind for the sake of his teammates. Ayako quickly offered to do the same and Sakura had said she would sacrifice herself for her Sasuke-kun. They finally agreed that they would draw straws. Working together they had all attacked Kakashi. They put up a decent fight and Sasuke managed to at least touch one of the bells. In the end though Kakashi had knocked them all out.

When he'd come to the test was over and he was sure they were all headed back to the academy. Instead Kakashi had happily informed them they had passed due to their teamwork and willingness to sacrifice themselves for their teammates.

After that he'd expected to start going in serious missions and learning deadly new techniques. Instead they wound up spending most of their time doing things like walking dogs and weeding yards.

"Do you think Naruto is doing stuff like this?" Sasuke asked.

Ayako shook her head. "No way, I've asked around and no one's seen him since graduation. I've gone by his apartment but his scent is faded and weak. I bet he's outside the village right now on a real mission." She knew she sounded jealous. That was because she damn well was.

"He'll probably come back here with a bunch of great stories about all, the cool things he got himself into," Sasuke said. There was a touch of jealousy in his voice too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 11

"Aw come on Anko! Have a heart!"

She sighed and made the knots even tighter. "Is that what you're going to say if you get captured and tied up?"

"At least get me something for the rash, it's driving me crazy!" There were red splotches on his face, neck, and stomach.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't try hiding in a patch of poison ivy," she said dryly.

"I didn't know it was poison ivy!"

"Obviously," she said. "We did cover it in class though. Do you know what it looks like now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then just take this as one more learning experience," she told him as she finished hanging him upside down again. "These ropes look a little frayed, you better free yourself as quick as you can."

He stared at her nervously. It was a long way down. "Uh, you're kidding right?"

She just grinned as she leapt away.

"Hey! You're kidding right? Right?"

Knowing her he would not have bet that she was and got to work feverishly trying to get loose.

He freed himself in under ten minutes. Checking he saw the ropes really were frayed!

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 17

Avoiding another hail of kunai he landed in what looked like mud and sank in past his knees. When he tried to leap out he was stuck and felt himself pulled further in.

"Quick sand," he muttered. He knew better than to ask Anko for help.

As if to underscore that a kunai flew past just missing his shoulder.

He ran through some hand signs. There was a puff of smoke and in his place was a log. Out in the forest he started running again to try and escape Anko's pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

From her hiding spot Anko grinned. The very first time the gaki had landed in quick sand he'd started to panic and sink faster. Now though he was dealing with it like the minor inconvenience it was for a ninja. The little guy was starting to think like a real ninja.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 21

Leaping down he spotted something just a little off about the grass below him. Just before he hit the ground his hand reached out and touched a tree trunk. Concentrating chakra in his fingers and palm his hand stuck there as if glued on. He grunted in pain and his arm wanted to come out of its shoulder.

Standing safely on the tree trunk he threw a kunai down into the spot he'd been about to land on. A loose cover of grass and twigs fell in revealing a six foot deep pit with sharpened spikes. Sighing he leapt away keeping an eye out for more traps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 23

He didn't say anything as Anko tied him up again. Instead he concentrated on keeping all of his muscles flexed.

"You know I'll be having some nice dango with bean paste tonight, mmmm can hardly wait."

Naruto didn't shrug as that was impossible at the moment. "So? I'll have some fresh fish and maybe a little rabbit too." It didn't match up to Ichiraku ramen, but it wasn't bad at all.

Anko snorted a laugh. "Gee gaki it almost sounds like you like it out here."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," he said.

Where he couldn't see it she smiled. "Well try not to get eaten." She leapt away.

He was free in less than one minute.

Keeping a careful eye out he headed to the stream to catch dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 27

He'd given her a really good chase. He'd used his kage bunshins to set up false trails and to launch ambushes and lead her into traps. The devious mind of the master prankster was hard at work. He'd also stopped trying to hold back when he fought her. He and his clones came at her with real intent to kill. A few times she'd even been slightly, very slightly, wounded. He was really starting to show her something.

"The strongest steel is made from the hottest fires and the greatest pressures."

Her sensei had said that. He was a bastard and she would love to be the one to tear out his little black heart, but there was no denying he knew what he was talking about. She knew she was being harsh with the gaki, but she was sure he could take it. He would not be just another blade or weapon, when she was done with him he would be a steel so strong nothing would ever break it.

She smiled as she tied him up again. "You gave me a good run today gaki."

For once he too smiled. "It's not over yet."

She felt a blade kiss her neck. "Surrender or die Anko." Naruto's voice said triumphantly.

"Not too bad gaki," she said. She was honestly pleased. "But you're still a hundred years to early to challenge me."

From out of the nearby bushes a kunai flew hitting the Naruto behind her in the neck; he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"How?" The true Naruto who was being tied up asked in surprise. He was sure he'd hidden his clone's light chakra imprint perfectly. It should have worked. "How did you know?" He demanded.

"Simple gaki," she told him smugly. "I'm a lot better than you."

Though tied up he turned his head to face her. "Only for right now! I will definitely get better and surpass you!"

"I remember saying those exact same words to my sensei." Anko said. "You want to be better than me gaki? Good, but it won't be easy."

"I'm going to be Hokage one day so that means I'll be the best ninja in the whole village! So I will definitely be better than you Anko. Besides," he flashed her a big grin. "The husband is supposed to be stronger than his wife."

"Oh really?" She said with a sly grin of her own.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Oh, did I make those a little too tight?" She said sweetly. "Sorry hubby."

XXXXXXXXXX

Day 30

"All right gaki we're done."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He looked at her suspiciously; he'd learned to be suspicious of everything she did or said.

"I mean the thirty days are up as of today," she told him happily. "Starting tomorrow we can go on missions."

"Has it really been thirty days?" he said in amazement. "I stopped counting a while ago."

"It really has, now come with me. We'll go back to the village and I'll make you some ramen to celebrate."

"Ramen?!"

She laughed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe your tantrum actually worked," Ayako said.

"It wasn't a tantrum!" Sakura said defiantly.

Ayako looked at her grinning from ear to ear. "Funny it sure looked like a tantrum, it sounded like a tantrum…"

"I just let the Hokage know we were ready for a challenge," Sakura said proudly.

"You publicly yelled at the Hokage and demanded a better mission," Sasuke told her. "You should be grateful he didn't get angry."

Hearing that from him she blushed and lowered her eyes. "Sor… sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It all worked out so I'm not complaining," he said. "I'm actually grateful. Escorting a bridge builder isn't much, but it is a real mission at least. We even get to go to a foreign country."

Hearing that Sakura perked up immediately. They were all headed out to have a meal together before going their separate ways to get ready for tomorrow.

Ayako suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto and Chichi! They're both back!"

"Huh? You sure?" Sakura questioned. "I'm not surprised Naruto's finally back, but didn't Chichi go somewhere to live with relatives?"

"They're both back," she said tapping the side of her nose. "Come on let's go say hi!"

Ayako dashed off with her teammates following after.


	16. This isn't what it looks like

"Is it ready yet?" He called out with a whine.

"Not it's not," Anko snapped. "Now be quiet."

"But I'm staaaaaaaaaaarving," Naruto wailed.

Amazing she thought. I take him to the Forest of Death and he acts like an actual ninja. I take him back to his apartment and he reverts back to a child. "Listen gaki, you know how long it takes me to cook ramen! Stop complaining already, you should be grateful I'm making it for you."

"We could have just gone to Ichiraku's instead; I like their ramen best anyway."

Turning around by the stove she looked at him with a slightly too wide smile. "Are you trying to say you don't appreciate my cooking?"

He recognized the look and paled. "Nope! I love your cooking! You make the best dango and the second best ramen in the whole world! I really appreciate your cooking for me!"

"That's better," she said and turned back to the pot.

"Any way a man should appreciate his wife's cooking!"

She groaned. "I really wish you'd stop bringing that up gaki."

"Hey Anko, did you ever meet my father? You know the Yondaime?"

"Yes, I met him a few times as a matter of fact," Anko said. "I was a kid back then and it was before he was Hokage."

"Really?" Naruto sounded excited. "You're not making that up are you?"

"No, my sensei and his were former teammates so I got introduced to him by sensei."

"What was he like?"

"He was a good man," Anko said as she tasted the broth. "He was the greatest ninja in the whole village, whole world probably, but you'd never guess it from talking to him. He was very polite and maybe just a bit on the shy side. He cared a lot about the village and about his students. And," she paused to laugh slightly at herself. "He was the handsomest man I ever laid eyes on. About half the girls in the village were in love with him."

"You mean like with Sasuke?"

"Pffft, yes, only times ten. Back then I worshipped by sensei and wanted to be just like him. But even I was a little bit in love with Minato; I thought he was just dreamy."

Naruto snorted. "I never thought I'd here you use the word dreamy."

"What can I say? I was a kid at the time. And he was good looking."

"So do I look like him at all?"

Anko stopped to consider. "You know… you do, a lot actually. You have his eyes, his hair, and except for the scars your face is similar. I bet when you finally grown up you'll look a lot like him."

Naruto laughed. "So I guess that means I'll be handsome to then, huh?"

She stopped. "Hmmm, you know that never occurred to me." She looked over at him again and tried to imagine what he would look like in a few years. He really did look like the Yondaime. Would he be just as handsome? It was an… interesting thought.

There was a loud pounding at the door.

"Hey Naruto! Chichi! Let us in! Hey!" Ayako's voice was shouting along with a dog's barking.

"Hey not so loud!" Sakura's voice said. "You're embarrassing me and Sasuke-kun."

"Who cares?" Ayako asked and the pounding began again. "Hey open up you two! Where have you been?"

"Damn it," Anko muttered. "I forgot to ask Tsume to talk to Ayako and Kiba." She glanced at Naruto. "You're not allowed to tell them about me okay? Just for today Chichi came to visit." She performed a henge. With a puff of smoke Anko became the pint sized Chichi again.

Naruto perked up. "Wow this brings back memories!"

"It's only been a month gaki."

"Seems like a lot longer though," he said.

Chichi went over to open the door.

"Chichi!" Ayako exclaimed and tackled her to the floor. "I've missed you!"

"Ack!"

The two kunoichi were sprawled out in the doorway with Ayako on top of the other girl.

"Wow I wish I had a camera right now," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura entered while Ayako licked Chichi's face. "It's so good to see you again."

"Ah, it's good to see you too," Chichi said. "Could you get off me though?"

"Heh, sorry," Ayako climbed off. She then hurried to give Naruto a hug. "Hey I missed you too!" She licked his face as well.

"Ewwww! That is so gross!" Sakura said.

Ayako shot the girl daggers. "It's how the Inuzuka greet people we haven't seen in a long time. You got a problem with that?"

"I don't mind," Naruto said with a grin. "It's good to see you again Ayako, you too Sasuke." He deliberately looked at Sakura without saying more.

Chichi got up and wiped her face. "It's been awhile since a girl gave me tongue."

Ayako looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Chichi said innocently.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Sasuke asked. "The last we heard you were going to live with relatives outside the village and Naruto was apprenticed."

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" Ayako asked eagerly. "Have you been learning any cool jutsus? Have you been on a cool mission to some exotic, dangerous place?"

Naruto puffed up a bit. "Well, actually, I have been getting some super secret training. I've been in training ground 44 this whole time."

Sasuke frowned. "Forty-four? I don't think I've heard of that one."

"I'm not surprised, it's this really nasty place called the Forest of Death," he told them. "It's this really scary mutated forest with tigers, lions wolves, bears, killer plants, killer leeches, quick sand, and all sorts of other dangers. But the most terrifying thing about it was my sensei who was trying to kill me."

"Your sensei was trying to kill you?" Ayako asked in disbelief.

"You didn't pull one of your pranks on her did you?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, she'd just a crazy psycho," Naruto said.

"Crazy psycho?" Chichi asked with a too wide smile.

"Ah," Naruto hesitated. "I mean, she had some extreme methods of training."

"I want to hear all about it," Ayako said. She sniffed the air. "Mmmm, ramen, you know we were on our way to eat when we came over."

"I'll put some more in the pot and we can all have dinner," Chichi offered.

"Are you back for a visit or permanently?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I think this is the last time you'll be seeing me," she said.

"Wait! So you're not going to marry Naruto after all?" Ayako asked.

"Well…" Chichi was going to try and explain when Naruto grabbed her and hugged her with both arms.

"Aww, what are you talking about? Of course we're getting married! In fact just before you came in Chichi was telling me she thought I looked like the Yondaime and was really handsome!" He began rubbing his cheek against hers. "Isn't that right honey?"

Chichi turned a deep red. She didn't want to get violent with him for fear of accidentally dispelling the henge. Oh you are so dead the second they leave!

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the ramen was ready they all sat down at the table to share details about what had been going on since graduation. Naruto did most of the talking as he was excited to tell everyone about, 'Anko' his rather scary sensei. He told them about the skills he'd worked on and the adventures of surviving not only the Forest of Death but his sensei as well.

"You're so lucky!" Ayako said jealousy ripe in her voice. "Our sensei hasn't taught us anything!"

"And he's always late!" Sakura said.

"And he walks around reading naughty books," Sasuke grimaced.

Chichi grinned hearing all that. "Kakashi can be a character, but he's a damn good ninja. When he wants to be."

Sasuke had a slight frown. "How would you know that? For that matter I don't think anyone mentioned his name."

"Oh, ah, well I saw him from time to time in the village and heard a few people talk about him." Chichi said quickly.

The others nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Hey, come to think of it, didn't sensei mention knowing someone named Anko?" Sakura said.

"Did he?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he said something when we were coming back from walking the dogs," Sakura said. "Something about a dog in heat…"

"Oh yeah!"Ayako snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! I was talking about dogs and the subject of how they act when they're in heat. He said this, 'Anko' was like a dog in heat whenever she would come looking for him."

"He made it sound like she was sort of freak," Sasuke said distastefully.

Naruto looked uncomfortable while Chichi's face turned a deep crimson. You said that in front of your students?!! She thought murderously. Your ass is mine!!

Naruto and the others all looked warily at Chichi as they could feel massive amounts of killer intent coming from her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chichi told them she was happy living in some faraway place with her 'aunt.' She very deliberately avoided mentioning the name of the place or person she was now living with. She'd returned to take care of a few legal matters and didn't plan to come back to Konoha.

The others more or less accepted that and were all very sad that they might not see her again.

Though she'd been happy to see Ayako and Sasuke again it was with relief that she said good night to them.

XXXXXXXXXX

She ended the henge and became herself again.

"Hey gaki," she put her finger by his forehead.

Flick.

"Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"Don't rub up against me and call me honey again, not even if I have a henge. Good night."

She left in a hurry. He assumed she was going home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was still up when he heard someone at the door. When he answered it he found Anko there with some handcuffs. She had taken off her trench coat and was giving him a clear view of what was underneath the fishnet she wore.

"Hey Kakashi," she teased and licked her lips. "I just got done with a long training session and I am just sooooo hot and bothered right now. Heh, just like a dog in heat." She twirled the cuffs about and then held them suggestively to her chest. "Wanna play?"

Grinning beneath his mask he waved her in. "Sure, but I have a mission tomorrow morning so we can't stay up all night."

She slid into his apartment and began to slowly run her hands along her body. "Don't worry, what I have in mind won't take that long."

XXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

"Where the hell is he?!" Sakura screamed. "He's four hours late!"

Tazuna also looked to be at the end of his patience. "Is this how you treat an important client? I'm going to demand a serious discount from your Hokage."

"This is embarrassing," Sasuke said. "It's bad enough he does this to us for training, but it's downright unprofessional for an actual mission." He looked at Ayako. "Can you track him down?"

"Sure," she said immediately.

"Sakura stay here in case he shows up," Sasuke said. "We're going to find him and bring him here."

Though they had never been invited to visit his home Ayako quickly brought her and Sasuke there. They were surprised to find the front door unlocked and a little smoke in the air. Sasuke nodded to his teammate and they both took out kunai… just in case.

"Sensei? Are you in here?"

"In here," Kakashi called out.

The two of them hurried down the hall to what they assumed to be the bedroom. When they entered they found their sensei alive and well.

And naked.

And chained up to his bed.

And a huge pile of ashes where his beloved Icha Icha books had once been.

"Heh, I can explain," he said weakly.

"Great! But can you hold on until I come back?" Ayako said as she turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going home to get my camera," Ayako said. "Who could pass up this kind of blackmail material?"


	17. First mission

A knock at his door brought Naruto out of his bedroom. Answering it he was not surprised to find Anko standing there with a grin on her face. It had been a week since returning from the Forest of Death. They'd been busy training and he'd been learning a new paralysis jutsu.

"Hey Anko, what training ground are we headed to today?"

"No training ground today gaki," she sang out. "Today it's off to the Tower. Heh, looks like our first mission is about to start."

"Great," he said dully.

She blinked at him. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said we were about to get our very first mission!"

"I heard you the first time." He said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

"Okay, what's with you?" She asked. "You've been down this whole damn week. I figured it was because you were eager to go on a mission, but you're still unhappy. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Bull! Something's bothering you now spill it. I'm not going to have you acting mopey while we're on a serious mission together."

"You really want to know?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do. Now tell me what it is."

"Fine," he said. "Is it true about what Ayako and the others said about you?"

A little color touched her cheeks. She'd thought this little matter in the past. "You mean about me being…"

"A dog in heat," Naruto snapped.

Anko's smile widened dangerously and she was suddenly twirling a kunai about her finger. "Watch how you talk to me gaki."

"Hey! You asked me why I was upset!"

"Oh? And just why would that upset you? The only person who would have any reason to be upset about what was said would be yours truly."

"So is it true?" Naruto demanded. "Did you really sleep with that Kakashi guy?"

Flick.

"Ow!"

"Not that it's any of your business gaki, but yes I did sleep with him," she said. Though I won't be doing it again… probably. "So what?" She saw him about to shout. "And don't give me any crap about me being your wife!" She stuck her left hand out in front of his face. "Do you see a ring here?"

Her words did undercut him some, but only some. "Even if you're not my wife you're my fiancé. You shouldn't be doing that with other guys!"

"Fiancé?! I lost a bet!"

"It's the same thing," he insisted stubbornly. "You made a promise to marry me when I turn 16."

She sighed. He reminded her of a dog holding on to a bone. "Well that may technically be true, but the fact is I'm a healthy single woman with certain needs."

"I'll help you in any way you want!"

"Sorry, I know a few old guys who would be excited by that offer but it doesn't do anything for me," Anko said. "Look gaki, you're going to have to face the fact that you're still only 12. There are just certain things you can't do until you ripen a bit."

"Like have sex," he said.

"That's right, like have sex. I'd like to at least not feel like a babysitter while I'm doing it."

Naruto's face turned red. "Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I am one." He ran through some hand signs. There was a small puff of smoke. When it cleared the Yondaime was standing there grinning at her. "Now what do you think Anko-chan?"

Sighing she held an index finger in front of his forehead. "I think you seriously need to work on your pick up lines."

Flick.

"Ow!"

The Yondaime vanished with a puff of smoke leaving a highly annoyed Naruto standing there rubbing his forehead.

"Now let's get going, we should at least try not to keep the Hokage waiting."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was seated behind his desk slowly puffing on his pipe. "So Anko, do you really believe Naruto is ready to perform at a high enough level to be entrusted with C and B level missions?"

"I sure do!" She said proudly. "The little gaki is more than ready!"

"Don't call me that," Naruto said sullenly.

Her head snapped around at the unexpected interruption. "What was that?" She asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

Naruto glared up at her not intimidated in the least. "I said quit calling me gaki! I'm sick of it! I'm a real ninja now, you even said so to the Hokage so don't call me that anymore, call me Naruto!"

"Just cause you're a ninja doesn't mean I'm going to quit calling you gaki! To me you're still a gaki, so that's what I'll keep on calling you!" Anko shot back.

"Oh yeah? For how long?"

Forever you damn annoying brat! "Until I think you're my equal," she told him. "Convince me your as goods as me and I'll call you by name… gaki."

"Grrrr," Naruto was too angry to do anything but growl.

"Are you sure you're ready to go on a mission together?" The Hokage asked in amusement. "Perhaps you'd like to work on your teamwork a bit more?"

"No Lord Hokage, it's fine, really," Anko insisted. "The gaki can be very surprising when it's time to be serious."

"Very well," Sarutobi said. "As a Tokubetsu Jonin I trust your judgment."

"Ha! So I finally got a promotion up from Chunin! Can't say it's about time!"

"Well given your work with Naruto I believe it's well earned, though of course I am still waiting to see results from the field. Which leads me to this." He handed her a manila folder. "Your first mission together, it will be challenging but I want to see what the two of you are capable of."

She eagerly opened the folder and had a look inside. "All right! A B-rank, that's perfect!"

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"We're going to River country to blow up a dam." Anko said happily.

"Are you serious? We're going to blow something up?"

"That's right," Anko said.

"Sounds fun!" Naruto said excitedly.

"And we get paid to do it!" Anko looked truly happy. "Getting paid for acts of violence and destruction. Isn't being a ninja great?"

Sarutobi coughed bringing their attention back to him. "This dam is well guarded; success will likely require high levels of enemy mortality."

"Huh?" Naruto said blankly.

"We're going to have to kill people," Anko translated.

Sarutobi nodded. "It's rare for a ninja to be expected to kill on his first mission. Given our line of work we must always be prepared to do so of course, but certain missions make killing almost inevitable." He looked seriously at Naruto. "I am expecting a lot of you Naruto, I have placed you on a much harder path than your classmates, but if you do well you will receive greater recognition and respect faster than any of them. You will likely receive promotion before any of them… if you do well."

"That's what I want old man! I want to prove what I can really do!"

"You will definitely get that chance," Sarutobi said.

Anko smiled happily. "Just don't die."

"Gee, thanks," Naruto muttered.


	18. The target

As the name might imply, River country had a good many rivers in it. The land was mountainous and so the rivers were important not only as a source of water but as a source of transportation. In such a rough county good roads were few and far between. But every farming community or small village had barges by which people and goods could move swiftly and surely to almost any part of the small country.

Understanding all of this Lord Hachiro had seized the chance to greatly increase his wealth and status by building a dam where the Sukoshi and Sanban rivers met. The action was blatantly illegal, the country's weak ruler chose to ignore it rather than try and put down Hachiro's powerful forces.

All river traffic going either north or south along these rivers were forced to halt at the dam sight. They could only proceed by paying a 'tax' of one tenth of their cargo. Hachiro would very quickly become the wealthiest man in River country, at the cost of the other farmers, merchants, and other lords he was stealing from.

Something had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXX

The dam itself was nothing special. Just blocks of local stone cemented together and with a walk way running along the top of it. To one side was a wooden fort with a couple hundred of Hachiro's soldiers stationed there to protect the thing. Since no one yet had dared lift a finger to oppose their lord the men all took this to be light duty. During the late night and morning hours a dozen men were assigned to act as watch for the fort and another dozen tramped along the dam's walkway keeping an eye out. No one expected trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

More than a mile away Anko sat high up on a tree branch with her binoculars watching.

We learn most by doing little Anko, and even our mistakes are valuable lessons.

"Miserable traitorous bastard," she muttered under her breath. "Yeah, but here I am still following his example."She hated admitting even just to herself that her old sensei had known what he was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guards were supposed to walk their posts all during their long boring eight hour shift. They all did it at the beginning of it. Their commander never bothered to check up on them but the night watch sergeant would sometimes come by to surprise them. Any man caught not walking his post could expect to get half a dozen lashes the following morning. Discipline was harsh. But even the sergeant wouldn't bother after midnight.

Knowing this most of the men preferred to just stand or sit in one spot and eye the dark land and water that surrounded them. One of the guards noticed a water moccasin floating in the reservoir behind the dam. That was a bit unusual as they normally stayed in the water close to land. He didn't think much of it, the snake was poisonous but as long as he didn't somehow fall into the water it wasn't a danger to him.

He only spotted that one, but there were more than twenty of them out there. And they were dangerous, just not in any way he would have guessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out of the reservoir side of the dam twelve figures crept silently up out of the water and cast aside the reeds used as temporary snorkels. It was a new moon so the only light came from the stars. He had used the water moccasins he'd summoned as scouts and so knew how many guards there were and just where. He and his shadow clones would take them all out at once before they could raise the alarm.

Focusing chakra into his hands, knees, and feet he slid right up the vertical rock side like a lizard. He was not dressed in his usual trench coat, black fishnet shirt, and baggy shorts. For this mission he had on traditional black ninja clothing. His hood was pulled down over his blond hair and only his eyes were left uncovered. In the starry darkness he was just one more shadow. Twelve more shadows.

Climbing to the edge of the dam he carefully slid his head up just a few inches. There he was, the target.

"Don't think of him as a person gaki, Anko had said sharply. Your friends are people, your fellow leaf nins are people, hell even those village ass holes who treat you like shit are people. But when you're on a mission there are no people… just targets! They're targets just like the ones you use when we practice. They may move and talk and bleed but they're still just targets. Don't think of them as people! If you see a person you'll hesitate and for a ninja hesitation is death! Just like in practice; see the target, hit the target, kill the target!"

The target was looking the wrong way; he was looking towards the forest. Naruto pulled himself up and over the edge of the dam. He did not have his sandals on and when his feet touched the walkway there was not even a hint of sound.

Everything he had done since entering the academy had been to get him ready for this. The very first lesson Iruka had ever taught him was that every ninja had to be prepared to give death and receive it. A ninja's very existence revolved around death and he had to be completely comfortable with killing and dying.

Back when he first began the academy he'd imagined himself as the Yondaime (his dad!) reborn. He saw himself slaughtering whole armies of enemy ninja with a single jutsu. He had always assumed that he would kill as easily as he ate ramen.

Now… now his heart wanted to pound. His hands wanted to shake. He didn't want to do this.

But he controlled his breathing, his hands were steady and his body moved without hesitation. Whatever he wanted he was a ninja and he would complete the mission. He would eliminate the target and then destroy the bridge.

A kunai slipped into his right hand. The weight and feel of it felt good, felt comforting and natural. Four steps took him from the edge of the dam to right behind the target. The man still had no idea at all that he was there.

Just as he was about to act there was only one thing in his mind. He wasn't thinking about being Hokage or about getting a reputation or about earning his first big mission check. All he was thinking about was Anko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eight Hours Earlier

The sun was still up and they were in the nearby woods making a visual inspection of the mission objective.

Anko lowered her binoculars and had a wide smile on her face. "Five packets of explosive notes should do it," she said and pointed along the length of the dam to five spots. "There, there, there, there, and there just below the water line should blow this whole thing to hell and gone." She sounded giddy at the prospect. "And since our opposition will be ordinary guardsmen there should be no trouble at all."

"Great!" Naruto said eagerly. "When do we do this?"

"The when is at two in the morning," she told him. "But there's no 'we' you're doing this solo gaki."

"What?" He looked at her not believing it. "You want me to do this by myself?!"

She looked as serious as he'd ever seen. "We learn most by doing gaki, and even our mistakes are valuable lessons." She told him. "I'll help you plan the operation, and I'll be close by just in case, but you'll carry it out alone."

"But… but…"

"What are you worried about?" She said with a calm air. "Given the opposition any competent ninja would be expected to handle this alone. And for a future Hokage it should be a snap, right?"

"Ye… yeah, I guess," he answered nervously. He couldn't believe she was going to just abandon him like this!

Seeing his reaction she seemed to almost read his mind. "It's not like I'm abandoning you, you know." She told him. "I wouldn't have you do this if I didn't know you could." She put her hand on his shoulder and for once when she spoke to him it wasn't to tease or joke. She looked him in the eye and talked to him like he was a trusted friend and equal. "I've known you since before you began at the academy Naruto, and I know you better than anyone else in the world. You're my apprentice and I know just what you can do. If I had even a doubt I wouldn't be sending you. But I know you'll make me proud."

He just stared at her, not believing what he's just heard.

Seeing his wide eyes she snorted and messed up his hair. "Don't let it go to your head gaki. If I didn't believe in you, you wouldn't be my apprentice to begin with."

XXXXXXXXXX

I won't let Anko down! That was what had in his head.

Being twelve he was far shorter than the target. But for a ninja that was no problem. He leapt up and in a single practiced motion slapped his left hand over the target's mouth as his right hand stabbed a kunai into the back of his skull.

Naruto felt the instant of surprise followed by some spasms as the target was eliminated. Naruto kept his hand clamped tight over the target's mouth for a count of ten after all movement had stopped. He finally let go and lowered the body down tot eh walkway. There had been surprisingly little blood. He wiped his kunai clean and knelt down scanning down either direction looking for trouble.

He glanced down at the target he'd just taken out. Even under just star light he could see the man's open eyes staring back up at him.

Naruto was surprised that he just didn't care. This was a target, not a person. He'd successfully hit the target and the mission was on track, that was what mattered.

He waited as one by one his bunshins dispelled themselves and he got their memories. It was as if he'd eliminated twelve targets not just one. The additional memories didn't change anything. He was just pleased that all the guards were now out of the way without an alarm being raised. He wondered if this was because of his ninja training and if all ninja felt this lack of empathy for the enemy. He'd have to ask Anko about it later. From beneath his black clothing he removed a water proof plastic bag with a couple hundred explosive seals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the shore Naruto faced the dam and made a single hand sign. "Kai!"

Five sets of explosive notes went off simultaneously with a single ear splitting, Boom! He saw fire rise into the air along with chunks of rock and felt eh earth shake beneath him. The water that had been dammed up poured though in a massive rush. The explosion had barely finished echoing as he heard loud, 'cracks.' About half the dam had been left standing but with cracks running through it just like a shattered window. Huge chunks were already breaking off as water began to leak through those cracks. The whole thing would come down in short order.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mission completed!" Those were his first words to Anko after they'd met up at the rendezvous point.

Laughing Anko grabbed him and hugged him. "Good work gaki! I'm proud of you!"

Naruto shut his eyes and was happy. Hearing those words from her was better than any other reward could possibly be. "Thanks Anko."

The moment was sweet but short as they now had to leave and get far away.

Flying through the forest heading back towards Konoha Anko grinned over her shoulder at him. "We'll find an Inn somewhere and we'll celebrate your first successful mission. You ever drink sake before?"

He looked a little worried. "No… uh, I'm only twelve you know."

"You were an adult as soon as you put on the hitai-ite… in most ways." She said with a grin. "It's three days back to Konoha so we'll celebrate together tonight. It's a ninja tradition."

"Well… okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Traveling most of the day they left River country far behind and reentered Fire. Finding a small out of the way Inn Anko got them a room with a couple futons.

Naruto stared at all the food and all the little bottles of sake, there had to be at least twenty of them. "Geez, I suddenly understand all those mornings when 'Chichi' smelled of liquor and didn't feel good."

She stuck her tongue out at him in a gesture that really reminded him of Chichi. "You say stuff like that and I won't share my sake with you!"

"Well that'd be a shame," Naruto said dryly.

"You only say that because you've never tried it before," despite what she'd threatened she opened one of the small bottles and handed it over to him. "We're celebrating your first successful high level mission and your first kill; you can't do that with tea and cake."

Naruto took the bottle and gave it a careful sniff. He frowned, but Anko was encouraging him so he took a tiny sip. "Uggh!" he made a face and held the bottle out at the end of his arm. "That's nasty!"

Anko laughed as she took a healthy swig from her own bottle. "Try it again, you'll get to like it, trust me."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Isn't this considered corrupting a minor?"

She winked at him. "Maybe."

He grinned at her. "If you're going to corrupt me couldn't you…"

"No," she said cutting off that train of thought. The n she gave him a knowing smile. "But you could always try and take advantage of me when I'm drunk."

"Really?!!"

"No!" She laughed in his face.

"Stingy," he muttered and tried to take another sip.

The two of them drank sake and ate as Naruto told her details about the mission and she told him about some of hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning

Naruto slowly woke up. He was feeling a little sick and his tongue was dry. He was very warm though and his head was resting on an amazingly soft pillow.

As he opened his eyes he saw empty sake bottle littering the floor.

He also saw he was lying peacefully on top of a snoring Anko. She had on nothing but her fishnet and he had only his boxers. He realized that his face was nestled amid her two boobies.

Holy crap!! He thought. She really did take advantage of me!!


	19. Last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's short, I just decided to have mercy and not make people wait to see about the cliff hanger.

Last Night

Naruto was lying on the floor passed out.

Anko snorted as she finished off the last of the sake. "Hah, looks like not even the next Hokage is a match for me when it comes to drinkin'!"

Stumbling a bit she got her clothes off except for her fishnet even though she was drunk as a skunk. She'd had plenty of practice. She was about to lie down when she thought abiout the poor gaki still lying there fully dressed.

"Heh, heh, heh well why don't I give you a little treat?"

With a wicked smile she stripped him. She actually thought about stripping him bare but decided that might be just a bit much. She then pulled his inert form into her futon.

Looking at his sleeping face the drunken Anko began running her hand through his hair without even realizing it. Little guy is sort of cute. I bet he does end up being hot just like his dad. She fell asleep before she could give this anymore thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling something stirring on top of her Anko opened up her eyes.

Her chocolate orbs were staring straight up into a pair of blue ones. Naruto was lying on top of her with his chin right between her breasts. For one horrible second she was terrified she had done something criminal with the twelve year old. Fortunately she hadn't been completely wasted and managed to recall undressing him and putting him to bed with her.

Knowing nothing had happened she decided to have a little fun and screw with him.

She deliberately gave him one of her big too friendly smiles that made him start to pale and shake.

"You realize of course that I'm going to have to kill you now right?" She said to him.

"Yeah," he gulped. "Well, since I'm going to die anyway…" he put both hands on her breasts and squeezed.

Her mouth fell open in shock. I just got felt up by a twelve year old!

She was so stunned she continued to just stare at him for a second.

Naruto gave a second squeeze. "Wow, they're soft," he murmured.

XXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs the Innkeeper was just getting started with his workday when he heard a thunderous roar from one of his occupied rooms.

"Gaki prepare to dieeeee!!" This was followed by a boy's screams and the sound of furniture being smashed.

The innkeeper very wisely decided not to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was shaking in terror. He was covered in bruises and his right arm was in a sling. Even so he counted himself damn lucky to be alive. They had left the Inn and were a few miles away when Anko called a halt. She was towering over him with a smile that was threatening to rip open her cheeks.

"We never speak of this again, if you say even one word to anyone…"

"I won't say anything Anko I swear!!"

Nodding she took off again.

He fell in behind her and followed without a sound. Still totally worth it, he thought.


	20. Reports to the Hokage

"So it was a complete success?" The Hokage asked.

"Complete and total," Anko said happily. "Dam go boom. The gaki blew it up reeeeal good."

Sarutobi chuckled; Anko did like to give the most succinct reports. Standing at her side Naruto looked pleased with himself as well and certainly looked none the worse for wear following his B-rank. (Two days of advanced healing.) Still one thing about the report from Anko bothered him.

"While I am happy the mission went as smoothly as it did, I am curious why you put the burden entirely on your student. Especially when it was his first mission."

"I knew the gaki could handle it," Anko replied simply.

Yes, she did like short reports.

Sarutobi glanced at Naruto. "Is there anything that you'd like to add?" He opened his mouth and Anko gave him the slightest look.

He gulped and shook his head. "No old man, nothing to add."

It was obvious something was going on, but then teams and partnerships always had their own unique dynamics. So long as they worked well together he didn't really need to know everything. "Very well, Naruto you're dismissed. Anko I'd like you to stay for a bit." A worried looked passed both their faces. He held up a calming hand. "It is nothing to do with your mission; it actually involves your next assignment."

"Okay," she turned to Naruto. "You've got the rest of the day off gaki. I'll come by later and make you some dango for dinner."

He nodded. "All right, I'll see you then Anko." Naruto left.

"You still make dinner for him?" Sarutobi asked sounding amused.

She looked a little embarrassed. "I've been doing that for years remember? It would be weird for us to work together and not still do it. Besides I…" She cut off two words too late.

"You enjoy sharing your meals with him?" Sarutobi guessed correctly. "I admit it's a bit unusual for a sensei and her student, but then your relationship is nothing if not unusual."

Wow, they're soft.

"You can say that again," Anko muttered. "Anyway, what's this new mission?"

"I'm afraid Renji was severely wounded during his last mission and will be recovering for at least the next six weeks."

Renji was a Jonin, she didn't know him especially well and they had never worked together. "Well that's a shame, but what does that have to do with me?"

"He had been assigned to be the proctor of the second stage of the Chunin Exams. That means I will of course need a replacement. And since you do not currently have a three man team that could take the exams I thought you would be the perfect choice."

She made a face. The last thing she wanted was to have to spend all her time worrying about a bunch of clueless Genin taking an over glorified field test. What she wanted was to go out on another mission as soon as possible. "I'll pass thanks, besides what makes me so qualified?"

"The fact that it is being held in training ground 44," Sarutobi told her.

She groaned. "I see," she'd just spent a whole damn month going over every inch of that place and she trained there more regularly than any other ninja of the village. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

"I would prefer you agree voluntarily, but I can make it an order if you prefer."

"I guess I'm volunteering then. What about the gaki though?"

"If you believe he's up to it you can have him as an assistant, if not you can temporarily reassign him to another teacher for the next few weeks."

She chuckled. "Oh the little gaki's up to it, by now he knows that forest better than anyone but me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked as Anko was making dango in his kitchen. "What's that?"

She shook her head in despair. "Oh come on gaki didn't you learn anything at the academy? They're a series of tests held twice each year for the top Genin of all the ninja villages. The location varies as do the tests, but it's meant to let the villages compare their relative strengths and show off their top ninja to potential clients. The best performers get promoted to Chunin."

Naruto frowned. "The how come I'm not in it?" He demanded. "I should definitely be competing too!"

"Sorry gaki, only full three man squads are allowed to compete."

"But that's not fair! I want to be a Chunin too!"

"You're only twelve, you've got time yet. Anyway it's not like you have to compete in the exams to get promoted."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are maybe two hundred Chunin in the village gaki, only a handful of them were promoted by the exams. Most are simply promoted by order of the Hokage. It's considered a high honor to receive promotion in the exams, but that's only for the best of the best. Keep doing the great work you have so far and you'll be a Chunin before long, I guarantee it."

"But I want to be one of the best of the best," he whined.

"Tough," Anko said without an ounce of sympathy. "When you're trying to get someplace the only thing that matters is that you get there, not which road you take. You're not competing in the exams, deal with it. You'll be helping me with the second phase and that's that. Now set the table, dinner will be ready soon."

Still grumbling a little he did so.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Weeks Later

Team seven returned from their mission to Wave. They all looked weary and beaten, even Kakashi looked tired. It had begun as an ordinary C-rank, just a training mission really. A chance to give his young squad a little more experience. It would now go down as an A-rank.

It had been a disaster.

"The three of you go home," he told them. "I'll give you the next three days off, you've earned them."

"Hn," Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun, I…" Sakura called out to him.

He walked away without even acknowledging her. She could only stand there and watch him leave.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Ayako said. She felt a lot more sympathy for the girl then she had. "Just give him a little time."

"Yes," Sakura nodded faintly. She could only hope things would get better with time.

Kakashi looked on the painful scene and spoke to them in a quiet voice. "We made mistakes, and I am including myself in that. I should never have continued the mission after being ambushed by the Demon Brothers. The responsibility for everything that happened rests with me. Go home and get some rest." He disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

At the Tower he gave the Hokage an oral report of the failed mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Standing on the bridge Kakashi faced Zabuza. Behind him Sasuke and Ayako had been trapped within some type of ice dome and were having a rough time against Zabrze's partner. Tazuna was also standing behind him with Sakura acting as his guard. He heard Ayako cry out in pain; his instinct was to come to his student's aid. As he made a step though Zabuza mirrored it.

"Uh, uh Kakashi," he mocked. "You go help you kids I kill the client. Your business is with me."

Kakashi knew that was so, he was the only one who could face Zabuza.

From behind him he heard Ayako's anguished cry. "Sasuke!"

The very next second he heard another cry from Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!! I'll save you Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura don't!" Ayako shouted.

Ignoring her Sakura abandoned Tazuna, her only thought was coming to Sasuke's aid. She leapt between two of the ice mirrors and into the dome. She ran over to where Ayako was kneeling over a prostrate Sasuke.

Ayako looked at her in disbelief. "Sakura! What the hell?! Now you're trapped in here too!"

"I don't care!" The girl wailed as she knelt down by Sasuke's side. "If he's dead I don't care about anything else."

"I regret your sorrow," the masked ninja in the ice mirrors said. "However, a ninja must be ready to do whatever is necessary to accomplish the mission."

His image disappeared from the mirrors; he stepped outside the dome leaving the other ninja still trapped. He then calmly turned to Tazuna. "I am sorry."

In a flash four senbons were protruding from his throat. The old man gave a gasp and stumbled back before falling.

"The target has been eliminated Zabuza-sama."

"Good job Haku," Zabuza said with a laugh. He was still facing Kakashi. "My job's done now and so is yours. We don't have a quarrel anymore."

Though it left a bitter taste in his mouth Kakashi nodded and said. "Yeah, I agree." Ninja did not fight without reason, and now that Tazuna was dead they no longer had any reason.

"See you around," Zabuza said with a smug chuckle. "Let's go Haku!"

The two nuke nin departed and the fight was over.

The ice jutsu dispelled and few minutes later and shortly after that Sasuke miraculously came back. Sakura cried joyously. Kakashi was also very glad to have Sasuke alive and well, but he was deeply disappointed in Sakura's actions. She had lost all discipline when she saw her teammate 'die.' She had forgotten all about the client and her orders. For a ninja there could hardly be a worse failure.

"Well what do we have here?" A man called out. Kakashi turned to see a short man with a dark business suit and shades with a cast on his arm. "Looks like poor old Tazuna had a little accident." The man had a small army standing behind him.

Kakashi neatly palmed a kunai. If they were suddenly attacked the man in the suit would be the first to die. "An accident would be one way of putting it, though not the one I'd choose. I take it you're Gato?"

The man gave a nod. "That's right, I'm the one who runs this country." He strode over to Tazuna's body. "Since your client's dead I take it you'll be going home now?"

"That's right," Kakashi said coolly. "Our business here is over."

The man nodded. "That's fine then, if you're leaving I won't bother with you." Standing over the dead bridge builder he spat. "Things would have been better for everyone if this old fool had just minded his own bus… gack!"

Gato's words were interrupted by a crossbow bolt slamming into his chest. He stared at it with comical disbelief.

"That's for my dad and my granddad!" Inari shouted holding up his crossbow even as tears ran down his face.

Gato put his hands to his chest and fell over.

"He's dead!" One of the armed guards said after checking.

"If he's dead who the hell's going to pay us?!" Another of the men shouted.

"Let's just take whatever we want and call it our pay!" Another said to a chorus of cheers.

"We won't let you!" Inari cried as he reloaded his crossbow. "If you don't get off our island we'll fight you!"

The guards were all hardened bandits or mercenaries, all of them armed to the teeth and used to fighting for money. Being challenged by a small boy and a bunch of ill equipped villagers didn't scare them. With a howl the men Gato had brought with him charged towards the villagers.

Ayako pulled out a kunai and was going to attack one of them when Kakashi put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"No Ayako, we're leaving. The mission's over."

"We're not going to help them?!" Ayako demanded furious.

"That's right," Kakashi said in a grim voice. "Our mission was to protect Tazuna, not his village. We've already done more than we should. I'm not putting your lives at risk any further."

Picking up his three students Kakashi leapt off the bridge and ran across the water away from the fighting.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It was a comlete failure." Kakashi stated not trying to sugar coat it."

"In the end the villagers won and just about all the bandits were killed. But a lot of them died too, including Inari." Kakashi concluded. "With Gato's death Wave's economy should recover, so in an odd way Tazuna got what he wanted. Though the price was probably a lot higher then he'd expected."

"I see," Sarutobi said quietly. "Given the circumstances I think we should be grateful that all your students survived. How are they doing?"

"Not very well," Kakashi admitted. "Sasuke is disappointed with his own performance and has some hard feelings towards Sakura for abandoning her post just for him. Sakura's self confidence has taken a real beating, and I have some serious doubts as to whether or not she should remain a ninja. Ayako is doing the best of the three but even she is hurting given our failure and my decision to stand aside and not help the villagers."

"That was the correct decision," Sarutobi agreed. "We had no further obligation once our client was killed. The mistake you made Kakashi was pursuing the mission once you knew it was no longer C-ranked. You should never have exposed a rookie team to that situation."

Kakashi nodded. "I take full responsibility."

"A reprimand will appear in your record, given all the positives in there that shouldn't cause any harm," Sarutobi said. Kakashi had made a bad mistake, but nothing would be gained from punishing him further. "You know the Chunin exams are coming up soon."

"Are they? It must have slipped my mind."

"A number of people are curious to see Sasuke in action against his peers," Sarutobi hinted.

He was not surprised when Kakashi shook his head. "Out of the question, none of them are ready for that at this stage. I hate to admit this, but I think Gai may have had the right idea. I think I'll give them at least one year's experience before I nominate them."

"That is probably the best decision," Sarutobi agreed. "The Kazekage personally asked me about Sasuke so I thought I should at least mention it. But you're right of course, they simply aren't ready."


	21. Begin the Chunin Exams

Sasuke was trudging through the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets. He could see ninja walking past all around. That was hardly unusual given Konoha was a ninja village. What made it strange now was the fact that so many of them were not leaf ninja. He'd spotted hitai-ites from Mist, Grass, Waterfall, and Rain. And each one was a reminder the Chunin Exams were about to begin.

Kakashi hadn't specifically told him they weren't being nominated, actually sensei hadn't even mentioned the exams at all. He just kept having them perform more stupid D-ranks. At least he'd started giving them some serious training too, that was something he supposed. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The really humiliating thing had been running into Ino and her teammates and hearing her announce that they'd been nominated to participate and so had the other rookie squad. Ino had just assumed that he would be going as well. Sasuke shook his head. Of the three rookie leaf squads he was on the only one that didn't get to participate. And he couldn't even get mad at Kakashi about it! How could he honestly blame his sensei for not nominating them after the way they had failed their first real mission?

Without noticing his right hand balled up into a fist. It wasn't only his team that had failed, he'd failed too. Despite having his sharingan, despite being the last true Uchiha he had lost and lost badly. Had his opponent not been amazingly merciful he'd be dead. Facing an enemy he couldn't beat had come as a rude surprise. He'd been rookie of the year and had always had people exclaiming about his ability. To lose his first serious fight…

"How did it end up this way?" He muttered to himself. "I'm supposed to be strong."

If all that wasn't enough he'd heard talk about Naruto coming through big time in a B-rank. He hadn't had any trouble in his first serious mission. Then again he doesn't have teammates. He still couldn't believe Sakura had abandoned her post like that. A ninja was supposed to carry out the mission no matter what; even if a teammate died you did your duty.

I wonder if I would be better off without teammates. Would I be stronger now if I were apprenticed like Naruto? The reason he wanted to be in the exams wasn't to get promoted. He couldn't have cared less about being a Chunin. What he wanted was to face really strong competition and see how he measured up. A long time ago he'd sworn to avenge his family; he'd thought he'd been making good progress. Now though he wondered. He'd let himself make some friends and care about others again. Had that sidetracked him from his ultimate goal? Was that the reason he was weak?

Walking down the street he spotted a squad of leaf ninja. One was a teen with glasses and silver hair. His two teammates were older and had shades. They were led by a Jonin with an odd smile. Sasuke was sure he hadn't seen any of them before, but as they passed the Jonin gave him a knowing smile and wave… as though they were old friends.

As they passed Sasuke had stopped and looked questioningly at the odd Jonin. The man passed by without a word, but the smile on his face gave Sasuke the slightest feeling of dread.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I re… reject the tenth question," a fearful Hinata said. A loud shout of frustration told her Kiba's reaction. She was really sorry for letting him and Shino down. But she just didn't have the faith in herself to get the question right. She couldn't be the reason her teammates wound up banned from all future Chunin Exams! Maybe if she had just a little more self confidence…

"Numbers 29, 57, and 102 you fail!" Ibiki said with relish. He watched as the rookie leaf ninja departed. The girl who had given up had her head down while one of her teammates was obviously doing all he could not to yell at her.

He looked back at the remaining ninja, there weren't so many of them, he'd cleared about two thirds of them. "Anyone else? This is your last chance to reject the tenth question and possibly save yourself and your teammates a lifetime as Genin!"

"Will you just get on with it already?" A Suna nin in black pajamas and make up snapped.

Laughing he nodded, he was satisfied he'd weeded out the weaklings. "All right then, all of you who are still present… have just passed the opening phase. Congratulations."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Anko said in exasperation. "It looks like Ibiki is wrapping up. Quick gaki hand me my sign! I'll meet you at the Forest of Death."

"Sure thing Anko!" He was all smiles as he gave her the folded up sign that would help her make a really big entrance and impression.

Anko noticed something. "You know gaki, you seem just a little too happy about this."

"What do you mean Anko?" He asked innocently.

Her eyelids immediately came down. That was how he sounded just before gluing Iruka's pants to his chair. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he said in that same innocent voice. "And I think Ibiki is wrapping up now."

"Er, okay I'll talk to you when I get to the training ground!" Running off the ledge of the neighboring building she leapt off and aimed for the window across the way.

She wrapped the canvas sign around her as she smashed through the window to a chorus of startled shouts and gasps. Landing on her feet she threw the sign off and its hooks planted into the room's ceiling and floor announcing her to all of them.

"This is no time to celebrate you guys!" She announced loudly. "I am Mitarashi Anko! Proctor for the second test! All of you on your feet and follow me!"

She was met by silence as the candidates all just stared at her from their seats.

Finally someone spoke up. "The sign says your name is Uzumaki Anko, and are you really the Hokage's wife?"

"Huh?" She turned around to look at the sign Naruto had handed her just a minute before. It read:

Uzumaki Anko; future wife of the Hokage.

"I'll kill him," she muttered. "This time I mean it, I really will kill him."

"So are you actually the Hokage's wife?" a short Rain nin asked.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "All of you up and on your feet! We're going to the second phase of the exams right now!"

Surprised by the high level of her killer intent they got up and followed her.


	22. Preliminaries

A grand total of twenty teams stood before her listening as she explained the rules for the second test. Except for the fat kid who complained about food they all listened without comment or complaint. They all understood this was serious business. She noted a red haired boy with a tattoo of 'love' on his forehead. He seemed to have a particularly nasty look in his eye.

"All right," she said wrapping it up. "Just one last piece of advice. Just don't die!"

A couple of them smirked at that, most just started going over to the shed where they would exchange their consent forms for a scroll of earth or heaven. With that done she moseyed over to where Naruto was chatting with Shikamaru.

Seeing her approach Shikamaru said his goodbyes and left to rejoin his team.

"What did he want?" Anko asked curiously.

"He's heard I spent a month here and was trying to get some info from me."

Anko sent a surprised look back to where the lazy boy was talking to an animated Ino. "That's actually a good idea, maybe he's not as dumb as he seems. What did you tell him?"

"To watch out for the tigers."

Standing over him she gave her assistant one of her overly friendly grins as she started swinging a kunai about her little finger. "That was a cute stunt you pulled with my banner."

"Glad you liked it," Naruto said happily.

"You realize of course I'm going to have to punish you for it later, for right now you'll head to the tower with me as soon as we get done with lunch."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm, nothing goes better with dango than red bean paste!" She looked over to her apprentice. "How do you like the ramen I picked up for you from Ichiraku's?"

He'd already completely devoured it. "It was really good! Thanks for getting it for me Anko."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me," she said sweetly. "It was my pleasure."

Something about the way she said that sent alarm bells ringing. "Uh, oh," he looked nervously at the empty plastic container. "What did you do?"

As if in answer his stomach let out a long gurgling sound and he felt a sudden pressure in his bowels.

"Aw you didn't!!" He cried. He ran for the bushes clutching his posterior as he did so.

She took out a miniature camera as she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good job team," Kakashi said. "We'll meet again at the usual time at the bridge." They had just finished painting a fence.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said in a mono tone. "When are we going to get another C-rank?" He asked.

"When I think you're ready," came the breezy reply.

"And how exactly is painting a fence going to help us get ready?" Sasuke said with a little heat. "At least you're actually giving us some training, but these D-ranks are pointless."

"They're to help teach you to work together as a team," he motioned to where Sakura was standing.

"And what if some teammates just drag you down?"

Sakura flinched at his icy tone.

"Hey Sasuke," Ayako barked. "Don't you think you're being a little unfair? Yeah, Sakura screwed up, but she's learned from it."

Beneath his mask Kakashi was frowning. "Have you forgotten what I tried to teach you with the bell test? You don't get to just pick and choose who your comrades will be. If a teammate has a weakness you should do what you can to help with it in order to make the whole stronger. That is what being a team is all about."

"Funny," he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. "I always thought the purpose of a team was to accomplish its missions."

Kakashi watched his star pupil go without knowing how to get through to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Only a few blocks away Sasuke looked up and saw the weird Jonin from yesterday. He looked away from him as they passed each other, not feeling very talkative.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke I believe," the Jonin said.

Sasuke halted; despite who he was it would be rude not to reply to someone who outranked him. "That's right," he said in short clipped tones.

The Jonin was looking him up and down, his playful smile still in place. "I knew your brother Itachi."

"Is that so?" Sasuke remarked coolly. Itachi was never a subject he liked to discuss.

The Jonin merely nodded. "He was certainly one of the finest ninja I ever met. A formidable and overpowering opponent," he chuckled as if recalling something. "I wonder how much like him you are."

"I'm nothing like my brother!" Sasuke spat.

"Ku, ku, ku is that a fact? Well, I suppose that's true. You certainly don't have his power or intimidating sense of menace." The Jonin shook his head sadly. "But I suppose being just another ninja in a village full of ninja is good enough."

Sasuke glared up at the annoying Jonin and his smile. "I'm not just another ninja!"

"Really? My squad is busy participating in the Chunin exams right now. Given your last name I'm sure you would be too if you had any real talent. After all, when it comes down to it a name doesn't really matter does it? All that matters is the power a ninja possesses."

Sasuke looked at the man. "I am going to kill my brother and avenge my family one day," he said tightly.

The Jonin laughed and walked away. "And how will you do that without power?"

Sasuke headed in the other direction, his already bad mood blackened even further.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you did that!" Naruto grumbled.

"Awww, you didn't like the little something I added to your meal?"

He looked at her blackly.

Grinning she wagged a finger in his face. "And here I thought most guys would appreciate a woman who will go the extra mile for them."

"I don't think that's supposed to include poisoning them," he muttered.

Anko was busy over the next five days of the exam seeing to the accommodations of the teams who passed and making the arrangements for the Hokage and senseis to arrive once the second phase ended. There were a number of surprises; the first and biggest one was the team from Suna completing the test in a record shattering one hour and thirty seven minutes. Then came the arrival of the lone team from the mysterious Sound village on day two. No one had heard much about them or their new village so their successful completion of phase two raised a good many eyebrows.

Anko and most of the other leaf nin in the tower were pleased to have two leaf squads arrive on day three. One of them led by Hyuuga Neji and the other led by a promising young medic nin named Kabuto. On the fifth and final day the last team staggered in with under half an hour to go.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said in amazement. "I figured of all the teams taking this test you guys had the least chance!"

"Gee thanks," Shika said dryly.

Though all three of the rookie nin were dirtied and beaten up Ino still shook a fist at him. "What do you mean?" She squealed loudly. "Of course my team made it! How could we not with my leadership!"

"Shouldn't that be in spite of your leadership?" Naruto asked playfully.

"WHY YOU!" Chouji and Shikamaru had to restrain her.

"Do you have to be so troublesome Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he kept a hold of Ino. "Now that the second test is over I'd like to get some rest."

Naruto smiled. "I don't think you're going to get to rest just yet Shika."

The Nara looked at him suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

Anko's voice rang out over the Tower's PA system. "All teams report immediately to the underground arena! Any candidates not present within ten minutes will be disqualified from the exams!"

"What the?" Chouji cried. "After everything we went through they'd disqualify us for that?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shikamaru said and looked at Naruto. "What's going on?"

"The test ain't over yet Shika," Naruto told him but nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five teams, fifteen ninja from three different villages were standing before the Hokage and their senseis. As he spoke to them about the meaning behind the exams Anko kept glancing at a Jonin sensei off to her left. There was something eerily familiar about him, but she wasn't sure what.

He caught her looking and gave a cheerful wave.

Could he have been one of my one night stands? It wasn't worth asking about so she tried to ignore her weird feeling of Déjà vu. She also tried to ignore the slight ache she was feeling at the base of her neck.

"Preliminaries?" Ino shouted. "That's not fair! Why can't we all just move onto the third test?"

The sickly looking proctor coughed. "I'm afraid there are simply too many candidates for all of you to be allowed through. The final stage is held before a great many important me who are potential clients and for whom you will be expected to demonstrate your skill. To satisfy them we need the exams to be fast moving. For that reason we will have a series of one to one fights, with the winners advancing and the losers being eliminated. These fights will go on until one ninja is rendered incapacitated or yields. Since we don't have a blood bath I'll intervene if necessary but you shouldn't count on it. Any of you who don't feel capable of continuing can resign now. From here on out you'll be competing as individuals so you don't need to worry about your teammates. Would anyone like to give up?"

Shikamaru started to raise his hand only to have it slapped down by Ino.

"All right, since there are fifteen of you here one of you will get a free pass," Hayate coughed. "But we won't know who until the end."

There was a loud whirring sound and they looked up so see a large display coming out of the wall.

"From here on out your fate will be in the hands of the display screen, it will announce the pairing and those two ninja will have to fight."

Names flashed across the board until two came up.

Akado Yoroi vs. Rock Lee

"Yes!" A boy in green spandex began to jump up and down excitedly. "Watch me sensei! I will make you proud!"

"Will the two participants step forward? Will all others please leave the arena floor?" Hayate called out.

The two leaf ninja faced each other and at the proctors signal the adult ran at the youngster with his right hand out stretched as if hoping to grab him. Moving swiftly and surely Rock Lee knocked him over with a single leg sweep and proceeded to beat his opponent unconscious using nothing but the most basic taijutsu.

"Winner is Rock Lee," Hayate announced.

"Lee! I am proud of you!" A man with similar looks but a Jonin vest leapt down to embrace his student.

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

Looking on Naruto shivered. "That's kind of disturbing!"

"Tell me about it," Anko agreed.

Eventually Hayate managed to clear the floor and the next pair of names came up.

Tsurugi Misumi vs. Sabaku Kankuro

The puppet master from Suna made short work of the leaf nin.

The next set of names came up.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Hyuuga Neji

"Oh man," Ino wailed.

Shikamaru patted her on the back. "You may as well forfeit, there's no way you can win a one on one match against him."

"Shut up you lazy jerk!" She headed down to the arena floor determined to prove him wrong.

Before Hayate could even begin the match Neji spoke to her with cold formality. "Withdraw from the match; you have no chance against me."

"Like hell I'd do that!" She shouted.

Shrugging as if to say he didn't really care Neji dropped into a jyuuken fighting stance. The instant the proctor told them to begin Ino tried to use her mind switching jutsu. But Neji moved too quickly for that. Getting in close he delivered a swift series of open palm strikes that left her on the floor and beaten. Neji's victory was swift and thorough but not especially brutal.

The matches continued…

Kin vs. Tenten

The weapons mistress never got close to her sound foe and beat her from a safe distance. Guy shouted in delight as all three of his students advanced to the final.

Sabaku Temari vs. Abumi Zaku

Zaku demonstrated the advantage surprise could be as he unleashed his sonic blast and very nearly defeated the Suna kunoichi with his opening blow. Having just avoided his attack Temari opened her fan up completely and struck back with an area attack that filled the entire arena with violent wind. Zaku was left badly hurt but alive.

Then came the sixth match.

Dosu vs. Yakushi Kabuto

Beneath his bandages Dozu smiled. Fate was clearly on his side. They'd had a little run in just prior to the start of the first test. He knew he could easily beat this Kabuto.

The medic nin eyed him with a friendly expression, feeling no worry from the previous encounter. Dosu charged at him wanting to get his gauntlet close enough to use his ability to render the leaf nin helpless and disoriented.

But Kabuto somehow dodged and avoided him. He fought with his hand encased in a green energy as he reached out. Dosu discovered he was not the only one who could reach an opponent without touching him. He felt pain in his chest and spat out blood as he collapsed.

Kabuto repaired the damage to his heart before it became fatal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Frowning Shikamaru looked over at Chouji. He'd been studying the possible opponents throughout the matches trying to gain any kind of edge. He'd noted the weird red haired boy from Suna slowly becoming more and more obsessed as he watched the fighting. Shika had also noted the way even his teammates and sensei were keeping their distance and watching him nervously.

"This is bad," he announced. He turned to Chouji. "Only three of us are left, you, me, and the guy from Suna. Unless we end up fighting each other one of us will have to face him and I think that's very dangerous."

"There's danger every time ninja fight Shikamaru," Asuma said.

"True, but I get the sense that this guy is really dangerous."

"How come?" Chouji asked.

"It's just the conclusion I'm drawing from my observations," Shikamaru stated. "I think if either of us have to fight him we should just forfeit instead. What do you say Chouji?"

Before his best friend could answer the seventh and last match was announced.

Sabaku Gaara vs. Akimichi Chouji

"That means you automatically make it to the finals Shika," Chouji said nervously. He didn't like the way Gaara was looking at him and he had faith in his friend's conclusions.

Asuma leaned down and placed a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "I tell you what Chouji, if you fight and at least try I'll take you out for all you can eat barbecue, win or lose."

"All you can eat?" Chouji's mouth was already watering.

"Hey! No fair tempting him with meat!" Shikamaru complained.

"I'll do it!" Chouji cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara," Baki whispered to him. "Remember you only need to win you don't need to kill. That would make everything else more difficult."

Gaara gave his sensei an ice cold stare. "Don't tell me what to do."

In a swirl of wind and sand he teleported to the arena floor.

"Don't keep me waiting," he said in a voice only he heard.

Chouji came down and at the signal from Hayate transformed himself into a human ball and tried to crush his enemy.

Gaara refused to so much as move as a muscle. The sand from his gourd formed a wall around him, blocking Chouji no matter what direction he came from. His slow, lumbering attacks were easily repelled. As this went on Gaara grew more and more frustrated. He wanted a serious fight.

"Enough of this," he made a motion with his hand and the sand that had been shielding him leapt out grabbing Chouji and covering him completely. Though he tried to spin away he was held fast.

Shikamaru got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Chouji! Forfeit the match! Forfeit right now!"

But it was already too late.

"Now make me feel alive," Gaara said. "Sabaku SouSou no Jutsu!"

Chouji's body was crushed as blood and sand rained down.


	23. To know the reason

Shikamaru had a bad feeling, but wasn't prepared for what he saw happen. Gaara cast a jutsu and the ball of sand that had been holding Chouji in place imploded. There was a single shriek followed by a bone crunching crash. Before his eyes blood and sand sprayed into the air, some of it coming down on him.

"Chouji…" All he could do was whisper his friend's name. Beside him Ino screamed and his sensei vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had not been as close to Chouji and Shikamaru as he had to Sasuke and Ayako, but they had gotten on well enough. When he'd seen Chouji immobilized he'd felt a little sympathy for him since it didn't look like he'd make the finals. But seeing someone you know killed right in front of you shocked him. He'd killed with his own hands but those deaths hadn't really mattered to him, they hadn't been real. He knew Chouji. Hearing him scream and then feeling his blood splatter down on his face he froze unable to comprehend what had just happened.

By his side Anko, by comparison, vanished the instant she saw what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Chouji's body hit the floor Gaara was surrounded by half a dozen leaf Jonin. All of them with kunai in hand and aiming murderous intent his way. He stood there; arms still crossed looking completely apathetic. "If you attack me I'll kill you." He said dismissively.

The sand that had been encasing Chouji released him and flowed back to Gaara where it gathered about his feet.

As fast as the Jonin had acted the medic nins were by Chouji's side desperately checking to see if there was any hope.

One of them was soon shaking his head. "He's dead," he announced.

A disbelieving Asuma growled and took a step forward. The sand at Gaara's feet began to jump and quiver as though longing to strike.

Still up on the balcony Shikamaru now had a weeping Ino in his arms and was trying to console her as he watched what was happening.

"Gaara! Remain calm and do no more!" Baki yelled loudly. He quickly stood before the Hokage and fell to both knees lowering his head in abject apology. "Hokage-sama! Please accept my apology for my student's actions! Obviously he displayed poor judgment and used more force than was necessary! Please do not punish him for this error!"

"Error?!" Asuma shouted. "Who the hell are you trying to kid? It was murder!"

"Deaths always occur during the exams, that is a sad truth." Baki stated calmly, still on his knees. "And I have already admitted my student used poor judgment. However the match was still going on and his opponent had not yielded. According to the rules of the exams, the rules all the villages agreed to, a candidate cannot be punished for any action that occurs during these exams." Baki looked at the Hokage pleadingly. "Gaara will be punished, I assure you if that, but I will be the one to punish him. If you arrest him or attempt to execute him you will be violating the rules of these exams and would be held to blame, not Gaara."

The Hokage looked sadly at the body of a young leaf ninja who would never get to fulfill his potential now. In his years as leader of Konoha it was a sight he'd seen many, many times. He was quite sure that Gaara had known exactly what he was doing. There was no panic or confusion in any of his actions, from the start he had been fully in control of the match. He was also aware that what the boy's sensei had just said was also true. Even if it had been a deliberate act under the rules of the Chunin Exams Gaara could not be punished for it. If that were the case villages would quickly stop sending candidate to exams held on other lands. There was also the fact he was the Kazekage's son. Arresting him could have serious consequences, possibly even war.

The Hokage sighed wearily; being a leader often meant ignoring what was just for the sake of the greater good. "Baki is quite correct; all of you please stand down. Despite the tragedy no crime has been committed and Gaara will not be harmed or detained."

"Father you can't mean that!" Asuma shouted.

Sarutobi frowned down at his son. "Refer to me as Hokage and carry out my order!"

Asuma looked furious, but gave a curt nod and stepped back while sheathing his kunai.

For his part Gaara looked disappointed as he had his sand return to its gourd. As Gaara turned to go a kunai flashed down toward his shoulder. Sand from beneath his clothing leapt out to deflect the blade away.

Gaara stopped and turned his eyes up to the balcony along with everyone else.

Shikamaru was looking down utterly calm despite his sudden attack. "So you have sand outside your gourd too, that's good to know."

Gaara frowned slightly and reached for the cork he had only just put in place.

Asuma appeared behind his student and grabbed him by the wrist. "Shikamaru! You can't do that! I understand but you can't!"

Shikamaru looked at his sensei coldly. "Sorry, I guess I panicked."

"Shikamaru, I can understand your anger but we do not kill for revenge," the Hokage said sternly. "A ninja kills only when he must or when he is ordered to." The boy had just put him in an awkward position. He had not acted during a match, and by rights should be arrested. But he did not want to punish him for trying to avenge the murder of his teammate and friend.

Fortunately for the Hokage Baki came to his aid.

"I can understand his actions, and so long as he does not repeat them I feel it would be best to ignore them and put this incident behind us."

The Hokage nodded; relieved he would not try and make an issue out of it. "I think that would be best."

Shikamaru turned to Asuma who still had a hold of his wrist. "Are you going to let me go now sensei?"

Asuma released him. He had never heard such a distasteful tone in Shika's voice before. "Is something wrong Shikamaru?"

"My best friend died because of you," Shikamaru said in flat voice.

"Shika don't say that!" Ino cried.

"Why not? It's true."

"I had no idea it would turn out like this Shikamaru," Asuma said painfully. "All I wanted was for all of you to do your best."

Shikamaru looked away and said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the matches complete the winning candidates were brought down to draw numbers from a box to determine the order of the finals matches to be held in one month.

The matches were:

Kankuro v Shikamaru

Temari v Rock Lee

Kabuto v Tenten

Gaara v Neji

As the various candidates departed Gaara and Shikamaru remained. Asuma and Baki were both present and watching carefully.

His hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face Shikamaru turned to Gaara. "I think you should know that Chouji wasn't just my teammate, he was my best friend since we were little kids."

"So?" Gaara asked dully.

Shikamaru gave a bored shrug. "So nothing, I just thought you'd like to know the reason why I'm going to kill you."

He then turned around and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're a fool!" Baki said angrily. "What were you thinking?"

Kankuro and Temari both took a nervous step back. Baki was one of the very few people Gaara respected, but there were limits to what you could get away with.

Gaara did not look upset by the harsh words. "I felt like killing him and so I did."

"That is going to make everything that is coming up more difficult," Baki said.

"I don't care about any of that," Gaara said.

What Gaara did have an interest in now was the boy who had threatened him. The boy's eyes had looked like his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko and Naruto were back in the village.

"This was the first time seeing someone you know die, huh gaki?"

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly.

"I wish I could tell you it won't happen again, but that would be a lie. If you survive long enough you will see people you know die. You'll also lose people, that's just a part of being a ninja. Very few of us live to old age."

"The old man did!" Naruto said defiantly.

"Yeah he did," she said agreeing with him. "There are a few others too; Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Now how many didn't make it?"

Naruto glumly thought about it. He thought about Sasuke, Ayako, Kiba, and above all Anko. Would he really have to see any of them die? Would he eventually lose them one day? Somehow the idea of losing the precious people in his life scared him a lot more than dying himself did.

"How do you stand it?" He asked.

"I've developed a technique that helps me," she told him.

"Can you teach it to me?"

She grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Okay gaki."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. He dully noted that he was on the sofa in his living room. Scattered everywhere about the floor and table were little empty sake bottles. He also noted that he was naked this time awhile Anko had on just her fishnet without even panties.

I think she really is trying to corrupt me. Staring down at her soft chest he placed two hands on her breasts and gave a very gentle squeeze.

Anko stirred a bit but did not wake up.

Grinning he gave another careful squeeze. I think it's working too.


	24. There is no absolute defense

Anko felt a weight on top of her stirring. She opened her bloodshot eyes a crack.

They opened wider as she saw Naruto with his mouth sucking one of her nipples through her fishnet while both his hands were groping her. Her was so intent on what he was doing he didn't even notice her stirring awake.

"Enjoying yourself gaki?"

Naruto came to a sudden stop and saw his life flash before his eyes. He slooooowly lifted his face to see her eyes wide open looking at him. She had a big friendly smile.

"You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

"Well I don't really see where you've left me much choice."

"Could you give me a two minute head start?"

The smile got so bug she had to shut her eyes. "No."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later That Morning

Naruto was lying in a hospital bed in Konoha General. Both arms and legs were in casts, his body was literally covered in bruises and cut marks, both eyes were blackened and swollen shut.

Still totally worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed since Chouji's funeral service.

Shikamaru in that time had been more focused and harder working than he had ever been in his life. People who knew him were amazed he was even capable of it. He divided his time between training with his father and conducting research. In his room were books about such odd subjects as geography and chemistry, as well as secret files that had been unofficially 'borrowed' from the ANBU.

He'd learned some interesting things about one Sabaku no Gaara. He was the youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Despite his being only 12 he had already successfully completed a B-rank mission. He had never suffered any wound of even the slightest kind. There were also reports that he might have survived assassination attempts dating back to when he was only 5. Though those reports were unconfirmed, it being hard to gather reliable information in a foreign ninja village.

That was about the limit of what the files had on him. He also of course had the information from his own eye witness observation. So far as Shikamaru could tell he relied completely on his manipulation of sand for both offensive and defensive actions. His ability with sand was certainly impressive, but whenever you relied on only one technique, no matter how effective, you were certain to be vulnerable to something.

After dinner he got up from the table and headed for the door. "I'm going out," he announced.

"Where do you go every night?" His mom demanded. "You leave and you don't come back until the early morning and you never say a word. What are you up to?"

He sighed. "It would be too troublesome for me to tell you mom."

She looked on the point of exploding when her husband coughed slightly. "Let it go Yoshino. You don't need to know."

She was about to let her husband have it when she saw the serious expression on his face. While she ruled the house hold there were times when knew it was better to be quiet and not ask too many questions. This felt like one of those times. "All right, I won't ask, for now."

She gathered up the plates and took them into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad, she really is troublesome some times."

Shikaku nodded and sipped some tea. "The poker game is scheduled for tomorrow night. Yoshino will be staying with the Akimichi's while us men have the house to ourselves." He gave his son a concerned look. "It's still not too late to cancel or reschedule if you like. If you don't feel up to it everyone will understand."

"It's fine," Shika said in a bored voice. "I wouldn't miss it."

Shikaku merely nodded and said nothing more as Shikamaru left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was alone working on taijutsu against a couple training posts. Today had been dedicated to training and Kakashi had actually given them some worthwhile instruction. Even so he wasn't satisfied when sensei called a halt. He asked to do more but Kakashi begged off claiming he had things to take care of.

He'd then asked Ayako to spar with him for awhile, but she had begged off saying she needed to get home.

Sakura had volunteered to train with him for as long as she wanted. But he'd just ignored her. She was just worthless and weak, he was better off training by himself. Sensei had spoken to him more than once about caring for his teammate, but he couldn't bring himself to completely forgive her for what happened in Wave.

He hated her weakness, but he hated his even more. He'd heard about Chouji being killed. The news had come as a grim reminder of the fate of weak ninja. Chouji had been a good guy who had been loyal to his village and friends and always tried his best.

So what?

All the good intentions in the world meant nothing when it came to fighting. All that mattered was your ability.

All that mattered was your power.

His fist smashed the 'arm' of the training post to bits. He stood over the broken pieces with a look of disgust. "Great, if I'm ever attacked by training posts I'm fine."

He was feeling frustrated. His taijutsu was excellent; he had mastered the tree walking and water walking exercises and had greatly improved his chakra control. He also now had five jutsus under his belt. There was no question he'd gotten stronger in the six months since leaving the academy. The problem was it wasn't enough.

His brother had wiped out their entire clan. He'd felt Itachi's strength first hand and that had been years ago. Who could guess how much stronger he was now? What he'd done so far might look impressive if he were an ordinary genin. But for the last Uchiha, the person who had to avenge his clan, it just wasn't enough.

He was an avenger after all.

From behind him came a slow clapping. Sasuke turned to see a Jonin in his green vest sitting atop another training post. Sasuke recognized him as the one who had talked to him about Itachi and his own lackings.

"Ku, ku, ku most impressive. I have no doubt you will make Chunin within a year or two."

Sasuke scowled. Again most ninja his age would be very happy at that prospect, but no Chunin would last more than a few seconds against Itachi. "You being sarcastic?" He snapped at him.

The Jonin leapt down from the post and approached him. "Not at all! I happen to be an excellent judge of potential and it seems clear to me that at the rate you are progressing you will make Chunin within two years. As I told you before, you will make and adequate ninja."

"I'm not adequate and I'm not ordinary," Sasuke snapped.

The Jonin grinned at him. His right hand lashed out and smashed the thick body of the training post in two. "Are you sure of that?"

Sasuke glared at the man. Despite that annoying grin it was easy for Sasuke to sense this man's power. "One of your students is in the finals, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Kabuto. Like you he is a very special boy with great potential. I have taught him a great many things and he is beginning to show what he is capable of."

"Could you give me some training?" Sasuke asked.

The Jonin's head titled just a fraction and his dark eyes were looking at him with a special intent. "If I were to train you I could definitely bring out some of your potential and make you stronger. But isn't your current sensei Hatake Kakashi? He's almost a legend, especially after his time in the black ops; don't you prefer trusting in him?"

"No," Sasuke said. "He only started taking our training seriously after we almost got killed in our first serious mission. He's better now than he used to be, but he's still not doing enough."

"I see," the Jonin said. "Tell me Sasuke, what is it you really want? You don't seem satisfied with making Chunin so I suppose getting promotion is not your goal. What do you want?"

Sasuke did not hesitate. "I want to become powerful enough to kill my brother and avenge my family. That's the one thing I want more than anything else."

"So what you really want is power then?"

"That's right," Sasuke said.

"Power, real power, comes with a heavy price. Would you be ready to do anything to achieve it?" The Jonin looked very interested now.

Sasuke had the weirdest feeling that he was about to make a bargain with the devil. He hesitated and thought about all the things that mattered to him. The village, his home, his sensei, and his friends; Ayako, Naruto, and Chichi. All those things were important to him.

Then he thought of his father and mother and about that night.

"You're not even worth killing little brother. If you want to take my life one day then live like the coward you are and learn how to hate."

His decision was suddenly very clear. No matter how much his village and his friends meant to him his revenge mattered more.

"I'll do anything to get the power I need."

The Jonin's tongue licked his lips. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Sasuke. Very well, I'll begin to give you training. However we will need to keep it a secret from your sensei and everyone else. I am sure he will object to someone else teaching his student."

"That's fine, so long as what you teach me makes me stronger."

"Ku, ku, ku," the older man chuckled. "Oh no need to worry about that. I will definitely make you stronger. I am a man who knows how to bring out hidden strength."

XXXXXXXXXX

Having passed the preliminaries Gaara and his team had remained in Konoha to train. Since he did not sleep Gaara made it a habit to spend his nights on the roof of a pagoda staring up at the moon. The fact he was in a foreign village did not worry him. There was nothing he feared.

He didn't notice as a nearby shadow stretched out to merge with his.

He was surprised though as he got up to his feet, compelled to do so by some outside force.

"You don't sleep at all do you?" A ninja said as he climbed over the edge of the rood to stand about twenty yards from Gaara. He was carrying a small wicker basket. He set it down and then faced his enemy.

Gaara was compelled to stick his hands in his pockets and slouch a bit. He recognized the boy of course and knew what this was. He felt no fear at all.

"I've been coming here the last two weeks to scout you. From about nine p.m. until an hour before dawn you just sit here staring up. Do you ever sleep?"

"No," Gaara answered sounding disinterested. "If you're going to try and kill me then get on with it."

Shikamaru reached beneath his shirt and pulled out a kunai, he then threw it. Gaara mimed the same motions while throwing nothing but air. The kunai would have hit him in his chest but sand leapt out blocking it.

Seeing the result Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, that's about what I expected. Your sand acts independently to shield you from any attack. Even while you're under the control of my jutsu it will still protect you."

"That's right," Gaara said. "I've had plenty of people try to kill me, they've all failed. My sand is an absolute defense." Gaara was shaking his head because Shikamaru was.

"No," Shika said with certainty as he reached down to open his basket. "There is no such thing as an absolute defense. Any defense can be defeated if you can apply the correct force against it. What you have there is a very effective defense against physical attacks. But there are other ways to fight."

He pulled out two red balloons from the basket. They were both filled with liquid.

"You're going to try and kill me with balloons?" Gaara said with disgust.

"How much do you know about chemistry?" Shika asked as he threw the balloons.

"Next to nothing," Gaara answered.

His sand blocked the balloons and they splattered upon impact. Not a single dropped reached him. The sand caught and absorbed the liquid and prevented it from reaching his skin or clothing. Whatever was inside the balloons wasn't water, it was grayish and had a sharp pungent smell.

"Poison won't work," Gaara said.

Shikamaru threw several more red balloons. Each one was blocked and it s contents absorbed by the sand.

Nodding satisfied Shikamaru took out the last two balloons in the basket, these were blue. "When I mentioned chemistry, it was because that's a way to attack someone without physical force. It's kind of amazing what you can do my making certain chemicals interact. You can make two or more substances something completely different. For example, the liquid in those red balloons was thoramcyde; it's an active ingredient in some fertilizers. It's lethal if ingested but not really that dangerous otherwise. These," he held out the blue balloons. "Are filled with chlorine, the active ingredient in bleach. Again lethal if ingested and harmful if it touches your skin, but not that dangerous. But if you combine them…"

He threw the two balloons and watched as the sand blocked them.

"Nothing happens," Shikamaru noted.

Gaara began coughing. White smoke was starting to pour out of the sand in front of him.

"Unless you add a third element… silica, which is what dessert sand happens to be made of. If you add that you get an extremely toxicand lethal gas."

Gaara was choking and couldn't breathe. He tried calling on his demon's power to save him but it was too late. With just a couple of breaths his lungs were burning and his throat clamped shut. Unable to breathe he toppled over and entered the blackness.

Shikamaru stood there watching until the body stopped twitching. He then picked up his basket and headed home. He knew suspicion would instantly focus on him, but he had three clan heads who would swear he had been with them playing poker all night.


	25. A change of plans

Baki, Kankuro, and Temari were brought into the morgue in the lower level of Konoha General. Though it was completely unnecessary they were asked to identify the body. Looking at Gaara on the metal table it felt unreal, not only because he was dead but because his eyes were closed. It looked as though he was peacefully sleeping.

Temari couldn't help it; she turned away, unable to bear it.

Kankuro moved cautiously towards the body. He half expected Gaara to open his eyes and ask him what he was looking at. He reached out and carefully poked at his shoulder. His finger touched cold skin, no sand leapt out to block him. Only then was Kankuro convinced.

"So he's really dead? Thank kami."

"Kankuro!" Temari screamed. "How can you say that? He was our little brother!"

"He never thought he was," Kankuro shot back. "How many times did he threaten to kill us? Huh Temari? How many? You were just as scared of him as I was!"

She couldn't deny that. He had never made a real distinction between them and anyone else; he had always gone out of his way to let them know their lives held no special significance to him. "He was still our brother," she said. "You could at least mourn him."

Kankuro defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad he's dead."

Temari glared at him but he looked her right back in the eye.

"Whether you grieve or not is your own affair," Baki said. "I will grieve for the loss of student."

"Thank you Baki," Temari said. She wiped away the tears that were starting to stream down her face.

But I will shed no tears, Baki thought. "In any case I must send this news to the Kazekage; I will leave temporarily to deliver it myself. Gaara's death changes everything."

Both his students gave silent nods. They knew just what had changed and didn't dare say a word out loud as long as they were in Konoha.

"Have they arrested that Nara boy who did this?" Temari demanded.

"The ANBU say there is no proof that Nara Shikamaru was involved. They also report that during the entire evening he was in the company of three clan heads who will attest to his whereabouts."

"He just happens to have three clan heads lined up as witnesses, huh?" Temari said sarcastically. "Well isn't that convenient?"

"It might not have been him Temari," Kankuro said. "It's not like there weren't lots of people who wanted him dead." Including father.

Again Temari could not deny what he was saying. When news of Gaara's demise reached Suna there would be a lot more celebrating than mourning. "Father should demand this Shikamaru be arrested and handed over to Suna to stand trial."

"If he actually did it father would probably send him a thank you note and a fruit basket." Kankuro said.

"Don't make jokes!" Temari yelled at him.

"Who the hell is joking?" Kankuro asked. "You think the Kazekage is going to be upset Gaara's dead?" Kankuro stopped and considered it. Frowning he added something. "Well, I guess he might be upset, but it wouldn't be for Gaara's sake."

"Yes, it's inconvenient to lose a weapon isn't it?" Temari said bitterly. In the end that was all Gaara had ever been to their father.

"Whatever the case," Baki said. "The two of you are to remain here and to continue training for the finals." He looked directly at Temari. "Whatever your suspicions or desires you will do nothing that may provoke the leaf nin. And that specifically includes doing anything to Shikamaru. Is that clear?"

Temari gave a curt nod. "Yes sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Baki left for Suna that night.

Given the violent death of one of the candidates, who also was the Kazekage's son, security precautions were tightened even further. Sarutobi was not pleased by Gaara's assassination as it made an already dangerous situation even more volatile.

Despite a lack of evidence the Hokage knew who was responsible. Shikamaru had left behind very little evidence, but there was no practical way for him to cover up his scent. An Inuzuka who was an ANBU had reported finding it. While not much, it was certainly enough to warrant and arrest and interrogation. He had faith that no matter how committed the boy might be Ibiki would get the truth from him before long.

That was if Shikamaru were to be arrested. If he were then Sarutobi would face very serious opposition from three clan heads. Given the death of Chouji at Gaara's hands earlier the village would undoubtedly side with Shikamaru. If the Kazekage then demanded Shikamaru's extradition to Suna he would have a very serious crisis on his hands.

On the other hand… if Shikamaru was not a suspect then the assassin could be anyone. It was certainly not impossible that a foreign ninja might have infiltrated the village. Konoha could be blamed for failing to provide adequate security, which was a far easier situation to deal with. And one not likely to cause dissension in the village.

As at the preliminaries Sarutobi chose to do nothing in order to safe guard the village and the greater good.

XXXXXXXXXX

Panting Sasuke was doubled over with his hands on his knees. After completing a couple of D-ranks Kakashi had dismissed team seven for the day and he had come here to seek out the strange Jonin. He'd spent the last several hours going all out against him. While he was at the limit of his strength and nearing exhaustion his opponent hardly looked winded. Their training was only one step short of real life and death combat, it was far more intense than anything he had done with Kakashi.

"Ku, ku, ku have you had enough?" The Jonin asked with a sly grin. It was getting dark and it would be sensible to stop now.

"No," Sasuke answered and straightened up. "Please teach me more!"

Grinning he flipped his hand inviting him to continue his attack. "As you like, I will give you all the instruction you can handle."

Despite his exhaustion he smiled and came on once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later in Suna an exhausted Baki was in a private audience with the Kazekage relating to him the news of what had happened. Behind his veil the man hid his thoughts at learning that his son was finally dead and no longer a threat to him. His single strongest reaction was simple relief. For a great many years now he had regretted his decision to implant the Shukaku demon into his son. Gaara had grown more and more unstable with every passing year and the Kazekage had become convinced that it was inevitable that someday Gaara would unleash the Shukaku on all of them. Now, at last, that fear was gone.

It was a relief in one other way as well.

For some time now he had been contemplating a break with Orochimaru. When the Sannin had first approached him with the idea of launching a combined assault on Konoha it had sounded like an ideal solution to Suna's economic woes. They would smash Konoha and remove them as competitors.

Lately though, as the zero hour approached, he'd begun to have serious second thoughts. He'd received indications from his spies that Konoha was suspicious and preparing for a possible attack. The leaf nins were strong, if surprise was already lost wouldn't an attack on them only lead to heavy losses with no sure guarantee of victory? Despite all of Orochimaru's claims Oto was not a great village and he had no faith that even combined they would be able to overwhelm Konoha.

He was scheduled to have a final meeting with Orochimaru just before he set out to visit the leaf village. With the meeting only a week away he had still not decided which course to follow. Now though his mind was made up. Shukaku had been his ultimate trump card and much of the battle plan had been centered on unleashing Gaara right in the heart of Konoha. With Gaara dead the plan was no longer feasible.

"I understand," the Kazekage stated. "You will return with a formal letter of protest that you will present to the Hokage. You are also to inform him that I am cancelling my state visit."

Baki nodded. "And the rest?"

"You are to meet with Kabuto and pass on this message…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Baki had returned. The finals were now only one week away.

He requested and was granted a special audience with the Hokage. Sarutobi was relieved that he response from Suna was only a diplomatic protest and the cancelling of the Kazekage's visit. There were no wild demands and there was no mention of cancelling the tenuous alliance that still held between them.

That night he met with Kabuto in secret. It was difficult to arrange as Kabuto was being trailed. Fortunately he was able to shake his shadow and meet Baki where he was given a message for his Lord.

Once it was delivered Kabuto shook his head with an unhappy frown. "Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased by this, you are betraying him."

"No we are not," Baki stated. "The Kazekage wanted me to state very clearly that we remain your allies, but circumstances make what we had intended impossible now. Your master must realize that. To try and carry on without Gaara would only invite certain ruin."

"Those are you words, your actions are something else again," Kabuto replied. "In any case I will deliver your message."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Jonin with the odd smile listened to Kabuto without comment as he relayed the message from the Kazekage.

"So, the Kazekage will not send out his army and pleads with me to do the same. And he no longer wishes to meet with me as it would no longer be 'timely.'" He laughed softly. "It would be closer to the truth to say he is afraid I might kill him in anger."

"What will you do lord?"

The Jonin looked up at the clear night sky with obvious regret. "There is nothing to do now but cancel the operation. While I would still dearly like to see that old man kneel before me that would seem impossible now. I have spent too long building up my power base to throw it away on an attack doomed to failure." He laughed softly. "Though I do at least still have a part of my objective within reach."

"Sasuke?" Kabuto asked.

The Jonin nodded. "He is already beginning to trust me; soon I will bring him fully to my side and at last have the sharingan."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Naruto was walking through the village on his way to a practice session with Anko. He had long since recovered from his beating and was feeling good. His path to training ground ten just happened to take him past the women's bathhouse. There he spotted a suspicious figure with spiky white hair bent over with his eye planted to the bathhouse wall.

Since the guy was looking awfully suspicious Naruto approached him. With all of his attention elsewhere he didn't even notice as Naruto stood right behind him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

The man straightened up and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhhh! Quiet! They'll hear you!"

Naruto got loose and gave the guy a hard look. "Just what are you doing here anyway?"

Smiling the man straightened to his full height. "I've come here to get inspiration for my next novel."

"Inspiration?"

The man nodded. "That's right, I am the one and only Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sage and author of the Icha Icha series."

"I've never heard of you," Naruto said.

Jiraiya fell over in shock. "Never heard of me? What are they teaching you kids these days anyway?"

Naruto spotted a small knothole in the bathhouse's wooden exterior. "Oh I get it now, so you were peeping on the women inside. You're a pervert!"

"I am not!" Jiraiya said proudly. "I am a super pervert!"

"Is that something to be proud of?" Naruto asked dully.

"Obviously you have no appreciation for the great beauty of the female form." He waved towards the knot hole. "Here have a quick look and tell me the sight doesn't inspire you."

Peep on the women's bath house? Naruto scanned the area to make sure no one was around. I really shouldn't, but one quick little look couldn't hurt right? Nervously he leaned forward and put his eye to the knothole.

His jaw dropped at the stunning sight of beautiful young women lying in steamy water with their bodies coated in sweat. He had a sudden intense desire to have a bath with Anko.

"Okay kid that's enough, you can go now," Jiraiya said.

"No way! Wait your turn I'm not done yet!"

"What do you mean wait my turn?" Jiraiya said sounding offended. "I was here first!"

"Well it's wrong for old people like you to do this; you're just a dirty old man!"

"What the hell do you think you are right now?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Hey I'm twelve! It's only natural that I'm curious!"

The two began to argue until Jiraiya created a miniature rasengan on the tip of his index finger to bore out a new hole. They then remained hunched over together both sharing in the marvelous inspiration.

Until…

"Enjoying yourself gaki?"

Naruto and Jiraiya both jumped up and turned around to see Anko standing behind them.

"Anko! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried out.

"Your fifteen minutes late for our training session so I came looking for you." She turned a hard eye to Jiraiya. "Well I see some things haven't changed."

"Anko! Is that you?!" Jiraiya said excitedly with an idiotic grin plastered over his face. "I haven't seen you since you were 13, you're all grown up now I see. Come give uncle Jiraiya a hug!" He tried to hug her with hands sticking straight out in front of him making grabbing motions.

WHAM!

"Pervert," she muttered as he was on the ground rubbing the top of his head. She then turned to Naruto.

"You're going to hurt me again aren't you?"

"I know I really, really should, but since this king of all hentai is here I'll give you the benefit of the doubt just this once. If you can get to the training ground in two minutes I'll let you live."

"Thanks Anko!" Naruto took off as fast as he could. Next time I'll need to make sure I come here when she isn't waiting on me.

"And as for you," she looked at Jiraiya as he was still a bit disoriented. She cupped her hands in front of her mouth and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Eek! There's a perv peeping out here!" She then took off as fast as she could.

Jiraiya had only started to get up when he felt a dozen killer intents being directed at him. He looked up to see he was surrounded by women in bath towels. Somehow or other they had all armed themselves with kunai, bats, and broken bottles.

"Uh… could you by any chance see this as a compliment?"

"KILL HIM!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When the Hokage learned his student had been discovered just outside the women's bathhouse in critical condition he groaned and buried his face in his hands.


	26. What would you do?

"'What are you doing?!' The helpless farm girl tried to cover herself. 'I thought I told you my twin sister and I were going to take a bath!'" Naruto read out loud as he walked down the street. "Tenzo offered an embarrassed grin and made no effort to cover himself up. 'Sorry, I must have forgotten. But since I'm already naked why don't the three of us just take a bath together?' The two young maidens blushed and then said…"

"Gaki!" A hellish voice screamed in his ear.

"Wah!" Naruto jumped into the air and dropped his little orange book. He saw a very upset Anko standing there glaring at him.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" She demanded snatching up his book.

"Hey! That's mine!" He squawked indignantly.

"And just what the hell are you doing with this?" She asked him. "I won't bother asking where you got it." I am so kicking Jiraiya's ass for this.

"What? It's just a little light reading material. Jiraiya-san says it's only natural for a boy my age to be interested in this kind of thing." Despite sounding confident he blushed a little.

"Jiraiya-san?" She asked with ice in her voice. "Don't tell me you actually like that pervert! You should stay away from him, he's a bad influence. You're going to end up a pervert just like him. If you're not careful he'll end up corrupting you."

Naruto grinned at her. "He's not the one corrupting me Anko-chan."

She grinned back. "That so?"

Flick!

"Ow!"

"I'm confiscating this Kakashi Jr." She made the little book disappear. "And don't get any more weird ideas about me gaki. I am definitely not corrupting you!"

"You got me drunk twice and then stripped me," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Some civilians who were passing by stopped and turned their heads towards her.

Blushing furiously she slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and leaned in close to whisper to him. "Shut up gaki or I really will make you into snake chow." Her voice held unmistakable menace.

Naruto quickly nodded and she took her hand off his mouth.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she told him still in a whisper. "Those were both onetime incidents, it's not like anything like that will ever happen again. Anyway I wanted to find you to let you know we have a mission, it's another B-rank. Be ready to leave tomorrow morning by 8. We'll probably be gone at least a week."

"Wait, what about the finals of the exams?" They were scheduled to take place in three days. "Jiraiya-san said he was going to get me a ticket to go!"

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Quit calling him that, and anyway our duty comes before pleasure. Or are you planning to tell the Hokage you can't go because you have a ticket to the finals?"

He looked up at her excitedly. "Do you think that would work?"

Flick.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, I'll make us some dango for dinner tonight. Get plenty of sleep and be at the gate by 8 sharp or I'm feeding you to my snakes."

"Yeah, got it." He grumbled as he rubbed his forehead again. "You know you're going to have to be a lot nicer to me when you're my wife."

Shaking her head she left mumbling something about, 'dog with a bone.'

Once she was gone Naruto reached into his trench coat and pulled out another copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya-san had warned him something like this might happen and had given him multiple copies.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Doku Himatsu no Jutsu." Completing the last hand sign Sasuke opened his mouth and a steam of blackish liquid spewed out and onto a wooden training post. Wherever the filthy black stuff made contact the post began to release a foul smoke. Sasuke took a couple steps back and watched as the post buckled and rotted away.

"Ku, ku, ku excellent Sasuke-kun," his Jonin instructor told him as he slowly clapped his hands. "I'd say you have that technique down perfectly."

Sasuke nodded, feeling very pleased with himself and with his progress. In the time he'd been training with Aizen-sensei he'd picked up some very interesting things. He looked over at the Jonin. "Teach me something else now."

"Oh I think he's already taught you more than enough Sasuke." Kakashi said as he entered the practice ground. He momentarily turned his attention from Sasuke to the Jonin. "Just what exactly are you doing training my student? I don't recall you coming to me asking for permission to do that Aizen."

The Jonin merely shrugged. "The boy wanted extra training; I thought it would be a shame to deny the last loyal Uchiha so I helped him."

"That jutsu is an assassination technique," Kakashi said accusingly.

Aizen simply lifted an amused eyebrow. "That's a rather odd complaint coming from the Black Ops greatest killer."

"That has nothing to do with it," Kakashi answered. "Sasuke isn't ready for that, the only way I would teach him something so lethal was if I thought his life was in absolute jeopardy."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interjected. "You won't teach me powerful jutsus because I'm not in enough danger? I thought every mission was dangerous, the mission to wave proved that!"

Kakashi turned a cold eye to Sasuke. "Every mission is dangerous, that's why you are taught jutsus that can kill. But assassination jutsus are something else, they're meant for missions where killing a target is the sole objective. There's no reason for you to learn them."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. "Of course there's a reason! I have to be able to kill Itachi!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said sharply. "There is no way on earth the Hokage would assign that mission to you right now. For someone with your skill level, no matter what you were taught, it would be suicide to try and take on your brother! Now if you keep working and progress then you may get the chance one day, but that day is still years away. You need to stop obsessing about your brother and concentrate on becoming an effective ninja."

Aizen could see the boy's fury mounting with every word. Sasuke-kun didn't want to hear about years and maybe getting the chance to kill Itachi. In his mind he was already an avenger and too many years had already passed. He wanted power and he was impatient to get it as soon as possible.

"I think you underestimate our dear Sasuke," Aizen said smoothly. "I think with the right training he would be capable of anything."

Kakashi turned back to him now. "You can't possibly believe that anyone his age could be a match for Itachi. Why are you playing up to him?"

"I'm not playing up to anyone," Aizen said. "I simply have faith in our young Uchiha here."

"That's more than I can say for you Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said angrily. "Aizen at least trains me! He's taught me more in the last month than you have in the entire time I've been out of the academy. He doesn't waste my time being late or making me do a bunch of pointless D-ranks. He actually teaches me things I can use!"

"Those D-ranks are designed to teach you how to work with your teammates Sasuke, and my being late isn't something I'm going to explain to you. The things I've taught you are useful. I mean not only you but Ayako and Sakura to become good ninja and a good team."

"That's not enough! I need to become powerful enough to take on Itachi! And if you won't help me then I'll go to someone who will!"

Aizen smiled and said not a word.

"I hate to break this to you Sasuke," Kakashi said. "But the Hokage placed me in charge of your training for a reason. He trusts my judgment. Your duty is to be a ninja and a part of team seven, not to set off on a quest of personal vengeance. You're free to complain to the Hokage if you like but I guarantee you he will side with me. As for you," he turned to Aizen. "I'll be reporting your interference with my student to the Hokage. From this point on concentrate on your own team. If you have anything more to do with Sasuke I will see to it that you're demoted to Genin."

"I see," Aizen said. He gave Sasuke a sad shake of his head. "It seems I won't be able to help you anymore Sasuke-kun, I'm very sorry."

The boy looked ready to spit nails. "Why are you getting in my way?" He yelled at Kakashi.

"I'm not getting in your way Sasuke," Kakashi said keeping a tight rein on his own anger. "Whether you can see it or not I'm acting in your own best interest."

"Yeah, right," he said and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"'Tenzo! Please don't grab me so roughly there!' The maid said as looked about fearfully. 'What is someone sees?'" Naruto giggled as he read out loud again. He was walking along with his head in his book and so bumped into someone who was going pat with his head down muttering angrily to himself.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto and Sasuke both said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you're leaving on another B-rank?" Sasuke asked.

After seeing who they'd run into Naruto had made one of his rare offers to treat and so he and Sasuke were both at Ichiraku's enjoying some ramen.

Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait! If it's anything like the first one I expect it'll be really challenging!" he sucked down some noodles before continuing. "Anko can be pretty rough sometimes but I'm learning a lot! Her training pushes my but I've gotten really strong. I'm telling you the way I'm going Anko says I should make Chunin within a year, even if I don't participate in the exams. That'll be a step closer to becoming Hokage."

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Sasuke said morosely stirring his noodles. "You actually have a sensei who wants you to get strong, plus you don't have any teammates holding you back."

Naruto looked at him. "Hey, are you complaining about Ayako?"

"She's all right," Sasuke said. "Sakura is the problem; all she does is slow us down. And my sensei came right out and told me he's not going to teach me what I need to learn."

"That's really rough," Naruto said sympathetically. "I couldn't imagine having a sensei who didn't want to help. And I can see where Sakura might be a problem."

"What would you do Naruto?" Sasuke asked him. "What would you do if your own teacher and team were keeping you from getting your dream?"

"I would find another way to get there of course!" He said with total conviction. "I would never let anything stop me from reaching my dream."

When Naruto said that he pictured himself doing lots of extra training on his own and studying jutsu scrolls.

When Sasuke heard those words he saw himself receiving more intensive training from Aizen-sensei, with no Kakashi or Sakura around to slow him down.

The two friends ate and talked some more about their old teammates and their chances in the exams. Naruto bragged about his training and Sasuke listened in envious silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

On his way back to his apartment Sasuke was surprised to find Aizen waiting for him.

"Should you be here sensei?" Sasuke asked. "I don't want you to get into trouble on my account." Sasuke meant it. Aizen had given him real help and he appreciated it.

"Ku, ku, ku no need to worry about that Sasuke-kun. You know I meant what I said that you have great potential. I don't think your sensei or anyone else in this village really appreciates just what you may be capable of."

"Thanks," he said a little bitterly. "I really am grateful to you for at least trying. But where does that leave me now?"

"Well… that all depends on you Sasuke-kun." Aizen said with a gleam in his eyes. "Would you like to become truly as strong as your brother?"

"I want to be stronger than him! That's the whole point of everything I've done up to now."

"And what would you do to achieve that?"

"Anything!" Sasuke declared.

"I am so glad to hear you say that Sasuke-kun, Lets go into your apartment and have a talk."

XXXXXXXXXX

Omake

It had been six months since Naruto had begun his ninja career and Anko was fairly happy all things considered. One thing that annoyed her though was his close relationship with Jiraiya. The two of them had gotten very chummy and that worried her.

She was surprised to have knock on her door. She was even more surprised to find Kakashi standing there. The two of them had not shared more than a dozen words since she'd left him chained up and his collection burned to ash.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Now, now Anko don't be like that. I've come here to make peace with you, I've even brought you a little gift." He held out small orange book labeled Icha Icha Student. "Here."

She stared at the offered gift without reaching for it. "No thanks, I don't need porn."

"Oh. But it's got such an entertaining story in it, here let me read you a passage." He flipped to a certain page and began to read aloud.

"'Waking up naked beside his buxom sensei Naruko reached out and gave her supple and soft breasts a light squeeze. As he did so his sensei Ango gave off a moan of erotic pleasure as he eyes flickered open. Seeing where his hands were she smiled at him. 'Don't stop there,' she purred sinfully. 'Why don't you touch my…'"

"GIVE ME THAT!" She snatched the book from him and looked at the pages. To her horror they really did say all that.

"Sure," Kakashi said kindly. "You should be glad to have a free copy. They've already sold out in all the book stores in Konoha, looks like it'll be a best seller."

"Best seller?" She asked feeling ill.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "It'll probably sell a million copies."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was staked to the ground as Anko summoned several huge gold snakes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Naruto cried.

"I'm sorry too gaki, but you really haven't left me any choice. I really am going to have to feed you to my snakes."


	27. A price too high

"I'm bored," Naruto complained.

"Quiet," Anko said feeling more than a little annoyed with him.

"Can't we just go in there and take care of this right now?" Naruto asked.

At the moment the two of them were carefully concealed on a roof top overlooking a nondescript brick tenement in Inuyama. It was slightly run down with graffiti sprayed all over one side. Given the neighborhood it blended right in.

"We're not here to blow something up this time," Anko told him yet again. "This is a rescue mission. A rich banker's son got kidnapped and is being held for ransom. Our information leads us to believe he's being held in there, but exactly where, in what state, with how many guards we have no idea." She shrugged. "We can't even be sure he's alive really."

"Then why don't we go in there and find out?" He asked eagerly.

She grinned at him. "That would be a great idea! Let's just rush straight into a four story building with fifty or so rooms looking for a single person who could be anywhere! What a terrific notion! I mean it's not like we're worried about his safety or anything."

He frowned. "I thought you liked taking the direct approach."

"Sure, when it makes sense. In this situation it doesn't. And if you recall I don't believe in going into a situation blind. We need to gather as much information as possible before we attempt a rescue. We only get paid if we bring the victim back alive."

"What if he's already dead?" Naruto asked.

"Then I'm going to be seriously annoyed, I hate failing. And even if he is, so what? He'll still be dead when we go in. But we'll go when the odds of success are highest. These guys aren't ninja, hell they're not even soldiers. They're just a bunch of thugs trying to make a quick score. Chances are they won't have more than one person awake guarding him when we go in, hell they might even all be asleep and just have him locked in a room or tied up. We'll sneak in early in the a.m. grab a prisoner, find out his location and rescue him. Easy as that. And while we're at it we'll do this town a service and get rid of all the gang members."

"But why can't we do that now?" Naruto whined.

Flick.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining, I already told you we'll go in when the odds for success are highest. We go now, while everyone is wide awake, there's a chance something could go wrong." She gave him a firm look. "Learn some patience gaki. Ninja missions aren't only about action; a big part of them is quietly gathering intel and waiting for the best time to take advantage of it."

"Right about now the finals are probably starting," Naruto complained. "I could be at the village cheering on Shika and the others."

Anko laughed softly. "I'm sure if the gang had known you'd be inconvenienced they'd have waited. Now stop bitching already and keep an eye out."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Hokage's private box Sarutobi looked over to his guest of honor. "You know I had intended to have the Kazekage sitting there today."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well given what happened to his son and the dark cloud hanging over Shikamaru I don't suppose it would have been appropriate." Though the only other person in the box was Chunin named Raizou who was well trusted Jiraiya still took the precaution of lowering his voice. "I think his death may have been a blessing in disguise."

Sarutobi had received this information before from Jiraiya and from other sources. "Has the threat really passed? How serious was it?" In the weeks leading up today there had been disturbing indications of a possible conspiracy between Orochimaru and Suna. War, with a surprise attack to announce it, had seemed a real possibility. Yet for some reason rather than escalating the danger Gaara'a death appeared to have greatly reduced it. Just why that was so no one knew, but that was what the evidence indicated.

"We both know that there is always danger," Jiraiya said. Which earned him a nod from his teacher. "However an actual attack now seems unlikely, though we'll need to keep a close eye on our friends from sand."

"What of Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya gave a disappointed sigh. "That snake is just too good at hiding; I have no idea where he is right now."

The crowd stirred as the seven finalists came out onto the field with the proctor.

"Well, in any case, let's try and enjoy the finals. I think our worries over Orochimaru and Suna can wait for a bit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Security was tight during the finals, both at the arena and at the wall that guarded the village. Not surprisingly though the efforts at the wall were focused outward, aimed at preventing anyone from entering without permission. It was a relatively simple matter for a highly skilled ninja to get himself and one other person out of the village completely unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hayate looked at the seven ninja from Konoha and Suna. "Just as the finals," cough "You will each fight one on one until someone is rendered unconscious, physically able to continue, or is made to yield. As before we don't want a blood bath so I may intervene to stop things if I think they are too one sided. Don't count in it though. "If you feel yourself outmatched give up, remember you don't have to win to get promoted, all you have to do is impress the Hokage and the other judges. Now then, the first match will," cough cough "Be between Shikamaru and Kankuro, the rest of you please go to the observation deck."

"Actually," Shikamaru raised his hand. "I'd like to go ahead and forfeit."

The other contestants and Hayate all stared at him as though he were out of his mind.

"What," cough "Was that?" Hayate demanded.

"I said I'd like to forfeit," Shikamaru repeated calmly. "I'm sorry for waiting until the last minute, but I've decided it would be way too troublesome to go through any more fights."

Temari turned on him and spat in his face. "You damn coward! What have you only got the guts to attack someone from ambush?! You afraid of a straight fight where the other person knows you're coming?"

Shikamaru took his hand and deliberately wiped her spit from his face. "As a matter of fact I'm doing this for the sake of international relations."

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" She yelled.

"It's not an excuse, it's a legitimate reason for me to exit," Shikamaru said and began to explain. "Your brother murdered not just a leaf ninja but a clan heir and then he died under mysterious circumstances."

Her eyes narrowed and her fists balled into fists. "There was nothing mysterious about it; we both know you killed him." Kankuro, who was quiet and at ease, carefully got between his sister and Shikamaru.

"I know you think I'm responsible," Shikamaru stated blandly. "As I also know you've taken Gaara's death much harder than your brother has. It's not hard to see that if I won my first match and you won yours the likely result would be either you'd kill me or I'd be forced to kill you in the next match. If that were to happen relations between our villages would become even more strained, war might break out." He shook his head. "Yara, it's just way more trouble than it's worth." Sticking his hands in his pockets we began to walk away.

The crowd had heard his words. As he left eh field a loud applause rose up out of the stands.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How about that?" Jiraiya said sounding impressed. "How many ninja would deliberately sacrifice the chance at promotion just to avoid a possible incident?"

"Not many," not many Sarutobi murmured. "That boy is quite interesting, he obviously has the right mind set for leadership."

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage. "Why don't you promote him anyway?"

"Hmmm, an interesting notion," was all Sarutobi would say.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seeing his sister reach for her fan Kankuro grabbed her wrist. "Don't do anything stupid," he hissed at her. "Do you want to start a war?"

She looked at her brother angrily, but lowered her hand. "Fine," she bit off. "But I swear I'll avenge Gaara one day."

"Just so long as you don't do it in front of thousands of witnesses that's fine," Kankuro said.

Neji lifted his hand and took a step forward. "Proctor, as I was to be given a bye I offer to take Shikamaru's place and fight Kankuro now."

Hayate thought about it a moment and then nodded. This would make a mess of the next round, the fact they had six competitors and would have three once the opening matches finished. "All right then, Neji you will face Kankuro."

Neji nodded and turned to the puppet master. "Byakugan," The veins around his pale eyes stood out as he activated his Hyuuga blood line. "I will make your defeat as swift and painless as possible."

"Well ain't that nice of you?" Kankuro said and unslung 'Crow' from his back. "I'll do my best to not kill you."

At Hayate's signal the match began.

He's a close combat specialist, Kankuro thought. It's best to end this from a distance and fast. With his chakra strings he launched his puppet. Its mouth and arms opened to fire off a series of kunai and senbons.

"Rotation," spinning about Neji was surrounded by a glowing sphere of chakra. The incoming weapons were all deflected harmlessly away.

Up in the stands Hiashi and Hanabi were stunned to see Neji performing on of the Main House jutsus.

"Father? Did you teach Neji that?" Hanabi asked.

"No," her father answered quietly. "He must have developed it independently." He really is a genius then, ah what a shame he can never be my heir.

On the arena floor Neji smirked proudly, imagining the panic his uncle had to be feeling knowing a member of the Cadet Branch had just outdone him.

Kankuro knew nothing of Neji's motives or about the hidden origins of the defensive jutsu. He only knew ranged attacks were useless. Having no choice he sent Crow in to attack close up. Saw and blades exited his many arms.

Neji felt no concern at all. He had spent near his entire life being taught how to fight and with his byakugan active he had another advantage. He could see the chakra strings that connected puppet user to puppet. As he engaged the bulky construct it was all too easy to sever them.

The puppet dropped tot eh ground like a broken toy.

"What did you… gurk." Kankuro's outrage was cut off by a couple well place jyuuken strikes. That was that.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji." Hayate announced to loud cheers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Typical Hyuuga," Jiraiya noted. "They're an arrogant bunch, but no denying their talented."

"Neji is particularly gifted," Sarutobi said. "Though he seems troubled." He hoped Neji might grow more forgiving with time. Right now the boy was as consumed with anger in his own way as Sasuke was.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Rock Lee headed out he heard a shout from the stands.

"Lee!"

Looking up he saw the heroic and manly figure of his beloved sensei. Standing at rigid attention he tossed him a salute. "Yes Guy-sensei?"

His sensei stuck a 'nice guy pose' sticking his thumb in the air with a dazzling smile. "Put on a really good show, not just for me but for all the people and judges as well. Take 'em off and show everyone what you can really do Lee!"

"Really?! I can take them off really?" He cried excitedly. At his sensei's nod he unlatched his heavy weights. Moving without them he felt like he was flying.

Temari had been obsessed with avenging her brother and fighting Shikamaru. She had completely neglected to scout any of the other possible opponents, even the one she knew she would have to fight. At the preliminaries she had seen him win his match using nothing but straightforward taijutsu and had not been impressed. She was sure that with her wind jutsus she would easily defeat him.

So she was quite surprised when the match started and he appeared before her before she could even pull out her fan. She had just enough time to open her mouth before feeling his fists slam into her face stomach and chests almost simultaneously.

She never had a chance.

"Winner, Rock Lee." Hayate announced.

Again the crowd cheered out its approval as another leaf nin defeated an opponent from sand. The loudest cheers came from Maito Guy as his cute protégé demonstrated just what a genius of hard work could accomplish.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So much for the sand nins," Jiraiya said. "Almost a pity the Kazekage isn't here to see this."

Sarutobi nodded. "Their sensei must be very proud, and he has a third student in the next match."

"Have three members from a single team ever won at least one match at the finals before?"

"No," Sarutobi said. "It would be a first."

And it turned out that Tenten was not even required to do anything to win her match.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wish to forfeit," Kabuto said politely.

"Why?" Hayate asked.

He smiled and pushed his glasses back up. "I just don't seem to have the killer instinct I'm afraid."

Tenten was not pleased. A forfeit would not help her get promoted, to do that she needed to impress with her fighting skill. And now she would have to do it against one of her teammates.

Unlike with Shikamaru there was no noble reason for this forfeit and the crowd booed Kabuto lustily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now what was that about?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have no idea," Sarutobi confessed. "Kabuto is a medic nin rather than a combat specialist, but even so I cannot understand why he would allow such an opportunity as this to go to waste."

Jiraiya frowned. It made no sense at all, and he didn't like mysteries. He's received reports from Hayate and others that Kabuto might have connections to the sand nins. There'd been nothing concrete, certainly nothing solid enough to warrant arrest and interrogation. But he would put a special tab on his folder and keep a closer eye on him from now on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Because of the unusual circumstances of having three contestants left for the final round Hayate decided to make an unusual alteration. With the Hokage's permission the final round would be a three way fight between the members of team Guy.

And as the exciting conclusion to the Chunin Selection Exams got underway something of even greater importance was taking place miles from Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen tore away his face to reveal himself as Orochimaru. Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya all kneeled to him.

Sakon looked over angrily at the young boy who remained proudly on his feet. "Kneel before Orochimaru-sama!"

"I don't kneel to anyone," Sasuke said. He looked closely at the new face. "So you really are the Sannin Orochimaru. Then you can give me the power the defeat Itachi."

"Oh yessss, Sasuke-kun, you will have the power of a Sannin. Or at least," he smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. "Your body will."

The members of the Sound Four all began to laugh as they rose to their feet.

Sasuke frowned; it was obvious he was being made the butt of some joke. "If you make my body powerful that's the same thing as making me powerful."

"Hmmm, not quite," Orochimaru slooowly approached him. He slitted eyes looking at him hungrily. "You see Sasuke I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you. I really have no interest in you at all as a person, I just want an Uchiha body that can use and master the sharingan. It just so happens that I have developed a jutsu that will allow me to take over your body, your soul will go off to someplace else."

Sasuke saw the others looking on expectantly.

"Stupid little prick," Tayuya said. "Did you really think just cause you were an Uchiha that Orochimaru would just give you something and not ask for anything in return?"

Sasuke began to feel real fear for the first time. He looked at the man who he had come to respect more than his true sensei. "But what about your promise to make me stronger than Itachi?"

"Ku, ku, ku I will keep my promise." Orochimaru assured him. "I said I would make your body as powerful as a Sannin's and stronger than Itachi's. Those were my exact words. Who would be using your body I never mentioned. But try to feel honored Sasuke, You will become an important part of me, and while your soul will be lost your body shall live on and acquire the power I promised you. After all," he laughed. "Did you not say you would pay any price?"

"But I didn't mean this!"

"In your next life think more carefully about what a thing is worth."

In Sasuke's eyes a gigantic snake appeared. He cried out in agony as he was attacked and devoured.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru stared at his small hands. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be a child. I suppose I'll have to use a forced aging jutsu once we are back at base."

He looked down at the female body he had been using the past few years with no more interest than if he were a snake looking at an old skin.

"Now let's go, I have a great many things to do back in Oto now that I have the sharingan."


	28. Jealous husband

Guy turned proudly to the ninja sitting beside him. "You see my eternal rival? Hard work and commitment are the key to success, not mere talent!"

Kakashi looked over. "Sorry, did you say something?" He asked blandly.

As those words always did they angered Guy. "Mocking me again with that cool attitude, eh Kakashi? Still, since my entire team has reached the finals you must admit I know something of training up young ninja."

Kakashi nodded, he enjoyed teasing his friend but the truth was he had great respect for him both as a ninja and as a sensei. "I'm impressed; you have done a great job with your students. And I'll admit that you're a better teacher than I am." Given the issues with Sasuke turning to another instructor and Sakura's growing melancholy and self doubt he would have to be delusional to think anything else. "Maybe you can give me a few pointers."

Hearing that Guy offered a blinding smile and a thumbs up in a classic 'nice guy' pose. "Yosh! I will be more than happy to share my wisdom with you my eternal rival!"

"Er, thanks." I wonder if I'm going to regret this.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a short delay as the unusual three way final match was announced. There was a loud stirring among the crowd and many of the lords and other VIPs in attendance hurried to make bets. The vast majority of onlookers wanted to put their money on the Hyuuga prodigy. In general the odds being given were five or six to one for either of the other two to triumph.

The spectators were not the only ones to assume Neji was the favorite.

"Since it's obvious I'm going to win I'll stand aside and let you two fight each other first. That'll give both of you a better chance of impressing the judges and getting promoted." Neji told Lee and Tenten as they waited to begin.

Both his teammates turned unhappy faces to him.

"Neji," Tenten said sternly. "Even if you believe that it's completely insulting to come right out and say it."

Rock Lee was shaking. "As always you are arrogant Neji! What makes you so certain you will win?"

"The fact I've always beaten both of you every single time we've sparred." Neji replied easily. "After all your challenges and all the times I've crushed you can you still be naïve enough to think you stand a chance against me? It is your fate to lose to me Lee."

"I do not believe that!" Rock Lee shouted back shaking a fist at him. "Guy-sensei says that with enough faith and hard work anything can be accomplished!"

Neji smirked at him. "Then why have you never beaten me even once?"

"Perhaps I have been saving my best efforts for this moment."

Neji shook his head. He actually respected his teammate's fighting ability, for someone who could not mold chakra he had worked wonders and become a strong ninja using nothing but pure taijutsu. But even so…

"You are not on my level Lee, and neither are you Tenten, though you are both fine ninja. I am not making this offer for my own benefit but because I wish to help both of you."

"I'll pass, thanks," Tenten informed him.

"I too decline your offer!" Rock Lee said instantly.

Neji shrugged, he really had been trying to help them. "Fine then."

XXXXXXXXXX

When the final match commenced Tenten was taken out at the very beginning by Neji. He then turned on Lee expecting to easily defeat him as he had in every single spar and fight they'd ever had.

That was when he discovered that Lee really had been holding back a trump card. Before his startled eyes he saw chakra pour out of him as his skin began to transform into a shade of burgundy and veins all over his body began to stand out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He knows how to open the Inner Gates?!" Jiraiya said completely startled. "I didn't think anyone that young was even capable of it!"

"I am as surprised as you Jiraiya," Sarutobi said. "I am not certain he should have been taught how to perform this, but it is clear that young man qualifies as a genius."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi turned a horrified eye to his friend sitting beside him. "You taught him to open the Gates?! How could you do something so reckless?" He was truly shocked. Whatever his faults Guy had always taken his duties seriously and with a deep sense of responsibility. Teaching a student of Lee's age something this dangerous was something he'd have expected from Anko maybe but never Guy.

Guy turned to him with a very rare and serious expression. "You don't know a thing about that kid. There's a spirit inside of him that can't be broken, no matter what hardships he has faced he has overcome them with nothing but sheer will. I knew I had to do whatever I could to help him."

"Whatever your reasons Guy I'm still disappointed in you."

"That's fine," Guy replied. "I did it for him not for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gate of Closing… open!" Lee roared, opening all of the five gates he was capable of. Even if it was overkill he wanted all the power he could get for this. Looking over he saw Neji looking openly afraid for the first time ever. "Are you impressed Neji? I worked endlessly to acquire this level of power just so I could defeat you."

Is this really still Lee? Neji wondered, the level of power he was sensing from him dwarfed anything he'd ever felt before. With an effort he schooled his features and took on a calm expression again. No matter what he had to win, it was his fate. "Yes, I am impressed Lee. But come and fight me and let's see which of us is the stronger."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then Lee vanished and a fist crashed into his jaw, shattering it and sending him flying through the air. Before he could hit the far wall a kick slammed into his ribs with a clear, 'crack' and sent him flying in a new trajectory. Again and again he was hit without ever having a chance to defend himself. Both in speed and in strength he was totally out matched.

"Who's the failure now Neji?!" Rock Lee screamed as his fists rained down mercilessly.

"Lee! Enough! That's enough!!"

Hearing his sensei's voice was perhaps the one and only thing that could still reach him. Looking up he saw his sensei was on the arena floor besides Hayate.

"The match is over Lee please stop now." Hayate shouted.

Lee did as he was instructed, though with a bit of regret that it had ended so quickly. He even caught Neji's unconscious form and landed before his sensei and proctor.

Hayate quickly checked Neji's vitals and was relieved to find them still strong despite his ferocious beating. The medic nins were called in and Neji was taken away to receive treatment.

"Winner of the final match and winner of the Chunin Selections Examinations; Rock Lee."

The crowd remained in a state of stunned silence for a moment, but then the cheers began. People stood up and the applause thundered down upon a now exhausted and normal looking Rock Lee. It felt good to hear the loud cheers and know they were all meant for him. But what he enjoyed most was having his sensei put a hand on his shoulder and speak just a few words.

"I am proud of you Lee."

Happily he embraced his beloved teacher; all the years of suffering and sacrifice were worth it. This one moment was worth dying for.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was quick," Jiraiya muttered. "The village is going to have some very impressive ninja in its future." He turned to his teacher. "What do you think?"

"I think there will be two promotions," Sarutobi said seriously. "I don't need the judges' votes to know Lee and Neji will be Chunin." Tenten unfortunately had just not shown enough to warrant promotion while no one else had done much.

"What about Shikamaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"Whatever his reasons I cannot in good conscience promote him based solely on his decision not to fight. Given the current circumstances the Kazekage might also view it as an insult. However I shall keep a close eye on him and reconsider the issue again in six months." Most Chunin did not achieve promotion through the exams anyway, normally they were simply promoted by the Kage or leader of their village when they proved they were deserving. Sarutobi suspected Shikamaru would be when that review came.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning as Anko approached the front door of the building she and her student had kept under surveillance. She did not carry any of her weapons or pouches but was otherwise dressed as she usually was. She loudly pounded on the locked door. After a few minutes it opened and a rough looking guy in his twenties stuck his head out. Seeing her he swallowed the curses he's been about to yell. He eyed her up and down appreciatively.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"My boyfriend kicked me out and I need a place to stay," she deliberately opened up her coat for him. "Could you help me out? I'd be really grateful to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

From the rooftop of the neighboring building Naruto watched and couldn't help shaking his head. He was not happy about the plan Anko had come up with to gain entry to the building and information.

He watched Anko being waved inside and saw the door close behind her. Even though he knew there was no way Anko would be in any danger from an ordinary street thug it still worried him when she was out of sight.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened again and Anko was waving him down. He landed in front of her and handed her back her weapons and equipment.

"There are twenty of them and they're all asleep up on the second floor. Out target is tied to a bed in a room all the way at the end of the hall on the right. Let's go secure the prisoner and get him clear, then we'll exterminate the gang members like we planned."

"So did anything happen?" Naruto asked.

Anko looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"With that guy, did anything happen?" Naruto asked sounding worried.

"Nothing major," she said. "I just gave him a hand job."

"WHAT?!!"

Anko slapped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" She hissed menacingly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Just what did you think I was doing? I overpowered him, got the information, and then killed him."

"That's all?" He asked once she removed her hand.

"Geez gaki, seriously what did you think I was doing?"

"Well you are dressed like a hooker you know."

Flick.

"Ow!"

"You're coming dangerously close to really pissing me off gaki. No matter how I dress I'm not a whore and I wouldn't do something like that just to get information when threats of violence work just as well. Now stop acting like a jealous husband and come on, we have a mission remember?"

He nodded and followed her inside. A jealous husband? Is that what I was acting like? He wasn't sure if that was accurate, he just knew he really didn't like the idea of Anko doing things with anyone but him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The actual mission was a piece of cake. The information turned out to be accurate. They freed a grateful banker's son and then slaughtered the gang as they slept like so many sheep.

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up in a warm bed snuggled up to Anko's bare chest. As he lay there a still sleeping Anko hugged him a little bit closer and murmured. "Not there gaki…"

Grinning he relaxed and decided to pretend to still be asleep.


	29. Maybe

"So what do you think of my request?" Jiraiya asked.

"It seems reasonable enough," Sarutobi admitted. "It should be a valuable learning experience for Naruto." The Hokage gave his old student an amused grin. "For you as well I imagine. Naruto is quite interesting."

"Yeah, he definitely is. That's part of the reason I want to help him. That and I owe it to his father."

Sarutobi was about to reply when there was an urgent knock at his office door. "Come," he called in a worried voice. Long experience had taught him to expect the worst. Bad news was the kind the Hokage got in a hurry. And sure enough…

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU said upon entering. "It appears that Uchiha Sasuke has gone missing!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Once alerted that the last Uchiha in Konoha was gone it had taken little time to have some of Konoha's top ninja sent out to search for him. Led by Konoha's top tracker what they soon found was the body of some unknown female out in the woods far from the village.

Bending over the body Jiraiya frowned. He had seen a lot of corpses before but none like this. "It's almost like the body was… shed, like a snake's skin."

"Whoever she was she has Aizen's scent," Inuzuka Tsume announced. "There are also four more scents that joined them here; they're about a day old. And Sasuke's…"

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked worriedly. He of course had been the one to realize something was wrong when he'd arrived two hours late as usual only to find Sakura and Ayako there with no sign of Sasuke. Knowing how rigidly punctual Sasuke had been he'd immediately summoned his nin dogs to track him down and learned he'd left the village with Aizen. He hadn't told anyone about the connection between them. He had thought he'd dealt with the problem. He had no idea why Aizen had taken Sasuke from the village. Clearly he had committed treason, but for whom was a mystery.

"His scent is… different," Tsume said with a frown.

"Different how exactly?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," Tsume admitted. "It's almost as if his body has become just the tiniest bit rancid."

"Rancid?" Kakashi asked in frustration. "He's a ninja, not a stick of butter."

"That's the best way I can think to explain it," Tsume said in annoyance. "It's just as if his body has taken on just the faintest trace of corruption. It's nothing too serious, but it's just barely there."

"Could he have gotten sick or maybe even been poisoned?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

Tsume merely shrugged.

"Well whatever the case we have to track him down and return him to the village."

"I'm afraid that's going to be impossible," Tsume said. "They're at least one full day ahead of us."

"So what? We can still track them down and catch them," Kakashi insisted.

"How? Take a look." She jerked her thumb towards the storm clouds coming down from the north; they could already see flashes of lightning and hear the distant echoes of thunder. "They're scents are going to be washed away, we'll never find them again as far away as we are. I hate to say it but we've lost them."

"I refuse to just give up!" Kakashi said. He couldn't just give up, this was his fault! As Sasuke's sensei the ultimate responsibility rested with him. He didn't know what exactly had happened over the last 24 hours, but he'd known there's been a problem. Sasuke's obsession with gaining power and getting revenge had worsened ever since the failed mission to Wave. He'd hoped Sasuke would see the error of his ways on his own. I should have done more, he thought. I should have treated it as a serious situation. He would be to blame for whatever happened to Sasuke. Just as he had been with Obito. "We can't just quit!"

"What do you think I want to give up on him?" Tsume snarled. "But like it or not it'll be impossible. Or do you think you know more about tracking than me?"

"I can track them using my nin dogs."

"Be my guest," Tsume told him. "See if they have any more luck with a scent that's been washed away."

"We have to at least try," Jiraiya said. Deciding the matter. "Even if it is hopeless."

Resigned Tsume nodded. She Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the supporting ANBU continued on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later

"So when are we going to kiss?" Naruto asked.

"Kiss?" Anko turned a startled face to him. "You're twelve gaki!"

"I'll be thirteen next month," he said defensively.

"Oh well that'll make it okay then." She shook her head. "You're waaaaaay to young for that yet."

He grinned at her. "But I'm old enough for you to sleep with?"

Her face reddened a bit. "That's different, that's just my way of celebrating our successes as a team."

"You mean getting me drunk and then dragging me into bed with you?"

"You make it sound criminal when you say it like that," she muttered. "Look, once you got the hitai-ite you were considered an adult in most ways, that includes being able to have alcohol. As for sleeping together that's all we do, sleep, nothing more."

"Yet," he said hopefully.

Flick.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot above his hitai-ite. "Hey! How can you complain when you're the one who keeps getting me drunk and naked all the time?"

She frowned. She hated to admit it but the gaki had a fair point. Why did she keep putting them in that situation? They'd done it three times now. Despite what he might think she was not attracted to him in that way. Still… it wouldn't have been truthful to say she disliked snuggling with him. She'd known him for four years now and he was easily the person she was closest to and cared the most for. Kakashi and the other men she'd known and been intimate with remained only casual friends and nothing more. (In Kakashi's case she wasn't sure he qualified as even that anymore.) She had never cooked for any of them, never celebrated a birthday with them, never taken any of them shopping, or seen any of them weep. And certainly none of them had ever told her they loved her and wanted to marry her. Despite the strangeness of the circumstances the fact was that Naruto was the man in her life. Is that sweet or just depressing?

"Even if I'm okay with using you as a bed warmer from time to time that doesn't mean I'm making out with you any time soon gaki."

They continued traveling back to the village in silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey Anko?"

"What?"

He gave her a sly grin. "I noticed you kept saying it was too soon and I'm too young and you wouldn't kiss me yet. But you never said you wouldn't kiss me."

Looking over to him she gave him a smile. "No I didn't."

He was the one to turn red and feel his heart begin to pound.

Seeing his reaction she looked away and chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they made it back to the village they learned about the results of the finals. Naruto was sorry to hear about Shikamaru not getting promoted, but he was glad that two leaf nins did. Even though he didn't really know either of them. Most people were just relieved that all the foreign ninja that had been in the village were finally gone and that the tension with Suna had dissipated without incident.

There was also another rumor floating around the village.

"Something happened to Sasuke," Ayako told him as they had some ramen together. "He never showed up for a D-rank mission and sensei would up dismissing us so he could go look for him."

"Wait, so he just disappeared?" Naruto asked.

"That's what it looks like, no one's seen him since then," Ayako said unhappily. "And my mom went out on a mission without any prep right after that. She wouldn't admit what she was doing, it was S-ranked whatever it was, but I think it's pretty suspicious that she left right after Sasuke went missing. Sakura's taking it really hard; she'd talking about resigning as a ninja."

"If that's how she feels then she probably should," Naruto said.

She looked at him in surprise. "That's kind of harsh Naruto-kun."

"A ninja's life is harsh," he told her as he downed some more noodles. "If she doesn't have a total commitment then there's no way she'll be able to handle really hard missions. If that's the case she's better off being a civilian."

"I would have expected you to say she should do her best and keep trying no matter what."

"Well sure, if being a ninja is what she wants. But if she's not sure then it's not just best for her but best for anyone she'd work with if she gets out of it. Being a ninja is just too hard to have self doubts about what you're doing. If I had any doubts there's no way I'd have been able to handle Anko's training or the missions we've had." He put the bowl to his lips to begin slurping down its contents.

Looking about to make sure Ayame and old man Teuchi weren't nearby she leaned in to whisper to him. "You mean Chichi's training right?"

He spat out the broth and turned a horrified eye to her. "You know?!"

She motioned for him to calm down. "Lower your voice," she said. "And yeah I know, my aunt took me aside after the last time we all met and explained things to me and Kiba. So we both know, and since it's an S-rank secret we've been sworn not to tell anyone under penalty of imprisonment."

"But you just told me!"

She shook her head. "You don't count since you already know, obviously. This way whenever I see you with your sensei 'Anko' you don't need to worry."

"Oh… good point."

Ayako grinned at her. "So how old is she?"

"Twenty four," Naruto said.

"Wow, that's pretty old."

"Tell me about it."

"Are you really going to still marry her?"

He gave her a huge triumphant grin. "You bet I am!"

Ayako was a bit surprised at his certainty given the truth of the situation. Then again Naruto had always been pretty stubborn about things.

"So what do you think about Sasuke's disappearance?"

"I don't know, I'll need to talk to the old man about it."

"You mean the Hokage?" Ayako asked in surprise.

"Sure, I'll ask him what's going on and what I can do to help. Sasuke's my friend so of course I'm going to help him."

"You know I've never understood just why you're able to talk to the Hokage any time you want. How do you manage that?"

He gave her a wide smile. "I'd tell you but it's an S-rank secret." He brought the bowl up again and quickly finished the last of it.

"Are you serious?"

Putting the bowl down he gave her a wave goodbye. "Maybe. Anyway I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as he'd expected he was able to get a meeting with the Hokage. To his surprise Anko and Jiraiya were already there. Jiraiya had a black eye.

"You tried to hug her didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I was just trying to be friendly…" Jiraiya began.

"You were just trying to cop a feel," Anko corrected him.

Jiraiya leered at her. "That's just my way of being friendly."

"You know I wonder if my snakes would find you tasty."

The Hokage politely coughed bringing their squabble to an end. "I did not bring you here for any of that. Naruto I was planning to talk to you later but since you're here now you may as well stay."

"Great," he said. "Are we going to talk about what happened to Sasuke?"

"The rumors are already spreading I see," Jiraiya noted.

"Sasuke is now a matter for the ANBU to worry about," the Hokage informed him.

"What do you mean? I'm his friend if he's in trouble…"

"I'm afraid you have something else to take care of Naruto," Sarutobi told him. "I'm assigning you a long term training mission."

"Training?" Anko immediately objected. "We just finally started doing missions! Anyway, shouldn't you have at least consulted me about this sooner? I mean just what sort of training are you wanting me to give the gaki anyway?"

An unhappy look passed between Sarutobi and Jiraiya. "I'm afraid you won't be the one training him Anko. Jiraiya has volunteered to give him 2 ½ years of intensive training. I think you'll agree this is an opportunity that cannot be passed up."

"What?!!" Both Naruto and Anko shouted in unison.

"No way old man! I may like Jiraiya-san but I don't want to work with anyone else but Anko!"

"That's right!" She immediately put a possessive arm around his shoulders. "He's my student! I refuse to hand him over to that pervert."

"Super pervert," Jiraiya corrected.

"Whatever!" Anko shouted. "The point is there's nothing he could possibly teach Naruto that I couldn't! There is no way I'm letting you take him away from me!"

"He does not belong to you Anko, he belongs to the village," Sarutobi spoke with an iron voice that made Anko cringe. "I alone decide where a ninja will serve, not you."

"But…"

"Whatever you may think of him Anko Jiraiya is one of the Sannin as well as a seal master. He was the one who instructed Minato and it seems only proper that he give Naruto that same knowledge. He will also work with him to gain control of the Kyuubi's chakra so that he can use it to serve and protect Konoha. Not to mention the strong positive effect it will have on his reputation to be one of Jiraiya's students." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, that's much better that being the student of a psycho traitor like me," Anko said bitterly.

"That is not fair Anko," the Hokage chided. "You know I think very well of you."

"Sure, I was good enough to protect him all through the academy and start him off. I'm just not good enough to keep him." She looked over at Naruto and was taken back at how much the thought of losing him hurt her. She'd been taking care of him for so long now it was just hard for her to imagine not seeing him every day.

"It's not permanent," Sarutobi assured her. "It is a long term mission, but once it is complete I will reassign him to you."

"I'll give him all my knowledge," Jiraiya promised. "All of my students are gone now, so he'll be my disciple. The one to receive all the secrets I've acquired over the years. You have to admit that is quite the opportunity."

"Yeah," she said softly. "I guess it is."

"Forget it!!" Naruto shouted. "I love Anko and there's no way I'm leaving her! She needs me!" He slid in front of her as if to shield her from the Hokage's wrath.

She smiled at him. He was a great kid and a great ninja. She was really going to miss him a lot.

"It's okay gaki," she said sadly, ruffling his blond hair.

"Huh?! What do you mean?!"

"I mean the Hokage and Jiraiya are right, this is an amazing opportunity. Any ninja in the village would kill for the chance to receive so much one on one training from a Sannin. Jiraiya may be a damn perv but there's no denying his great skill and knowledge. He was the student of the third Hokage and the sensei of the fourth. If you become recognized as his disciple it will make your becoming Hokage one day a lot more likely. And besides all that it's an order, you can't refuse it."

He looked up at her. "But… but I don't want to leave you! I love you Anko-chan! I don't want to be away from you, not for so long!"

"Well, I don't want to lose you either gaki, but like the Hokage said it won't be permanent. We'll see each other again. Being forced to be apart from the people you care for is just one more part of being ninja. No one ever said it was easy."

"I… I guess," he slowly answered. His disappointment obvious.

"So the gaki will be gone two and a half years. When does he depart?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight," Jiraiya said.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto blurted out. "How come it's got to be that soon?"

"I agree," Anko said unhappily. "What's the big rush?"

"For security reasons we want him to leave as soon as possible." Sarutobi informed her. "After all he is not just an ordinary ninja." And after Sasuke's disappearance I will feel more secure once he and Jiraiya are away and under cover.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya said. "I'll personally guarantee his safety."

"You'd better," Anko said. "And he'd better not some back a huge pervert like you or I'm using your balls for target practice."

All three men flinched.

Sighing she looked at Naruto. "Come on gaki, I'll make you some of my extra special dango."

He nodded and decided not to tell her about having already eaten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they were gone Jiraiya turned to the Hokage. "You didn't tell them about Akatsuki."

"There didn't seem to be enough to warrant causing them more worry. After all they haven't actually attacked any jinchuriiki yet."

"True," Jiraiya admitted. "They're a very shadowy bunch. So far all I've learned is that they seem to be gathering information about the various biju and their whereabouts."

Sarutobi nodded. "I think there's no need to panic either of them until we have more concrete evidence of their intentions."

"I suppose."

XXXXXXXXXX

Following a really good meal Naruto turned to Anko and asked her if she would go ahead and sleep with him.

"You're just hoping to get in one more squeeze aren't you?"

"No!" He said immediately. "You don't need to get me drunk or anything this time and I promise not to try anything. I would just like to stay with you for as long as I can before I have to go."

His things were already packed; a ninja was constantly ready to leave on a moment's notice. And after tomorrow she would not see him again for a very long time. "If I catch you trying anything you won't live to see tomorrow, got it gaki?"

"Got it Anko!"

She kept her panties and fishnet on while he wore his boxers and an old T shirt to bed. Snuggling close he soon fell asleep with his head resting on her chest and her arms draped around him.

I'm really going to miss you, she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she went with him to the gate where Jiraiya was waiting when they got there it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll think about you all the time and write as much as I can," he promised. "And just so you know I'm going to train like crazy and be super powerful when I come back. I'll be a lot stronger than you so you won't be able to call me gaki anymore."

She gave a rude snort. "I'll believe that when I see it." She gave him a wide smile. "Hey gaki, close your eyes for a second."

"Huh, why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just do it you stubborn brat."

"Heh, fine." He shut his eyes.

In the next instant he felt something warm and soft touch his lips. His eyes popped open and he saw Anko's mouth pressing his. It felt amazing as she tenderly kissed him.

He was too in shock to even think about kissing her back. When the kiss ended she put her lips to his ear and spoke in a low purr as one hand caressed his cheek and neck. "You'll be fifteen when you come back gaki, and that's old enough."

"You, you mean… we… we'll…"

"Maybe," she said and leaned back from him. "Maybe, now get out of here and try not to come back here a total hentai."

"No way!" He said loudly. "I'm saving my virginity for you Anko!"

"Thanks," she said with amusement. Reaching out she couldn't resist giving him one more last hug. "Now get going or I'll end up keeping you."

"O… kay," the last thing he wanted was to leave her. But knowing he had a duty to perform he slowly walked away as she watched. He had already made up his mind, not only was he coming back here a super powerful ninja he was definitely giving her his virginity.

As all this was going on Jiraiya was writing madly in a notebook. The heading at the top of it read; Icha Icha Student. "This is going to make a great book!"


	30. Fifteen

Two Years Later

"Happy birthday kid!" Jiraiya said loudly as he downed a drinking bowl filled to the brim with sake.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said with a smirk and took a big swig from his own sake bowl. Unlike the cheap booze Jiraiya usually bought this was good quality liquor, it went down smooth and easy.

The geisha house they were in was also a high end place, another rarity. Naruto had been absolutely amazed to learn Jiraiya was a millionaire. Despite acting like a buffoon most of the time he was actually very intelligent, he just hid it well. He'd made lots from high level ninja missions and his books were best sellers which earned him still more. He'd invested wisely and could afford to live in high style.

Not that you would ever guess that from the way he behaved. The two of them had a little game where Jiraiya would try to steal his money pouch and spend its contents before Naruto realized it was gone. That was all right though. Naruto had started a little game of his own where he stole Jiraiya's checkbook.

Despite having money Jiraiya always preferred to visit the roughest and cheapest bars and cat houses. He liked to claim it was to help them maintain their cover and remain hidden. Naruto thought it was more likely because Jiraiya had grown up poor and, like him, learned how to survive and even have fun without having money.

Also Jiraiya was just plain cheap.

But every now and again he would splurge, and Naruto's 15th birthday turned out to be one of those rare times. So here they were in Akido in an actual geisha house rather than a bar or strip club. The air was heavy with incense and perfume, pretty young servants dressed up in colorful yukatas refilled Jiraiya's bowl. On the sofa with him were two stunning young women dressed in half open kimonos with white face powder and blush on. They were both leaning against his teacher and hanging on his every word, playing their parts with practiced ease. Naruto looked on smiling; he already knew he'd have to haul Jiraiya's drunken body back to their hotel later.

As he was just sitting there a young woman with long blonde hair sat down beside him. She too had on a kimono, but her silky smooth legs were exposed just above the knee. Lightly pressing her legs to his she leaned close and smiled seductively. "My name is Miho," she purred and put a hand on his knee. "What's yours?"

"Naruto," he replied. Since they were supposed to remain hidden they normally traveled using henges and under aliases. But Jiraiya thought it safe enough to be as they were for one night. They would be gone come morning and again moving incognito.

"Is this your first time in a geisha house?' She asked.

"Yeah actually," he answered truthfully. Though I've been dragged through at least hundred strip clubs and whore houses.

"Hey kid, since it's your birthday how about I treat you?" Jiraiya laughed. In an uncharacteristic display of generosity he reached into his own purse and tossed out a handful of ryu notes, all of them with at least five zeroes on them. "You're fifteen now, high time you found out about sex from somewhere other than my books and my stories."

Miho and the two girls with Jiraiya made his money vanish almost as soon as it hit the floor.

"It's you birthday?" Miho asked as soon as she'd made her share of the cash disappear. She put her hand back on his leg and let it drift up his thigh as she leaned closer once again. "Why don't we go to my room? I'll happily give you something you'll never forget."

As usual he was wearing khaki pants, a long trench coat, and a black fishnet shirt that displayed a flat stomach and muscled chest. He was kind of pleased to see her eyes looking at his body with what he hoped was genuine eagerness.

"Sorry," he said and carefully removed her hand from his leg. "But I'm saving myself for someone."

That made the geisha blink. "You're saving yourself?"

Her reaction brought a big laugh from Jiraiya. "That's right, the kid's in love with a crazy, man eating snake charmer."

"Don't talk about Anko that way," Naruto said defensively. "I really love her and she's going to be my wife some day!"

"I know, I know," Jiraiya waved that away. "But she won't be a virgin bride now will she?" He saw Naruto's face darken. "I'm not putting her down for it kid, just stating a fact is all. She's had fun, and you're not married yet, there's no reason you can't have fun too."

"I promised her that I'd save myself for her, and I never go back on a promise." Naruto said stubbornly.

Miho giggled and ran a finger playfully along the curve of his neck. "Why not?" She asked him in a breathy whisper. "People break promises all the time, especially promises like that. Half our regular customers are married men."

All Naruto did was look at her, just look, and she pulled back away from him in fright.

"I don't break my promises and I never go back on my word." He said and finished his sake. When a serving girl tried to refill it he waved her away and stood up. "I'll be back later to get you, try not to get rolled and mugged."

"As if that could ever happen," Jiraiya snorted. He reached out and grabbed Miho, putting her on his lap. "Suit yourself, but you really are missing out kid."

"I have enough fun," he said and waved goodbye as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akido was a big city with plenty of things to do. It wasn't hard for Naruto to find a place that suited him.

"Chips please," he said to the casino teller behind a barred window. He saw her eyes widen as he put down a thick wad of ryu notes. She soon converted his money into a tray filled with stacks or red, black, and white casino tokens.

Finding a table where some hard looking men were playing poker he asked if he could join them with a big cheerful grin. The players noted the size of his stake and how young he was and quickly found a chair for him. Naruto was willing to bet every one of them expected him to be a sucker; a fool who was about to be parted from his cash.

As soon as he was seated at the table his smiling persona vanished, replaced by a cool unreadable mask. For him card games were almost always enjoyable, because he almost always walked away with more money than he had brought. That didn't mean he didn't take his gambling seriously. To him it really was nothing but a kind of combat in disguise. Even if the weapons were paper cards and plastic chips rather than kunai and jutsus you had to be serious and thinking clearly all the time or you would suffer for it. Bleeding cash could sometimes hurt as much as bleeding for real.

You don't have that much talent as a ninja kid, but you've got the devil's own luck! Jiraiya had told him once.

As he got into the rhythm of the game and began to win some hands he thought about the past two years with Jiraiya-sensei. They had most definitely been interesting. The two of them had wandered over much of the elemental lands. The only major country they had failed to visit was Earth. Being who he was made that just a little too dangerous. But he's walked across the deserts of Wind and seen the towering snow covered peaks of Lightning, and the blue waters and sandy beaches of Water. He's been to the great cities of Edo, Fukokoa, and Osaka. He'd seen the old imperial palaces and even had dinner with the Fire daimyo himself. He'd met an amazing range of people, from hookers and thieves and spies to Lords, princesses, movie stars, and billionaire industrialists. It was amazing what a strange variety of people Jiraiya knew.

And he'd been learning things. Despite what Jiraiya had said about his ninja skills all his time with Anko had conditioned him to work hard and train with a will. Jiraiya had wanted to take it easy with him at the beginning, but eh pace at which he learned had convinced the Sannin to pile on more, and Naruto was never one to turn down training. He'd already learned just about all the jutsus that his father had used including the rasengan and its different variations. Unfortunately the Hiraishin, the Yondaime's signature jutsu, had not been on the list. Jiraiya was unable to perform it and the sole copy of that legendary jutsu was locked away in the Tower of Fire.

He had become a seal master. Jiraiya having shown him the various formulas for summoning, sealing, and evoking. It turned out that just like his father Naruto had a certain natural talent for sealing and it had come to him much more easily than other things had.

Jiraiya had shown him how he could use his vast chakra reserves to learn even faster by creating hundreds of kage bunshins and using them to study jutsus or practice fighting moves until he had them down.

Jiraiya had been deeply disappointed at his refusal to sign the toad summoning contract, but since he could summon snakes there had been no point. And since the toads and snakes disliked each other he wasn't about to risk offending the snakes. Naruto had learned that one drawback to this decision had been the fact that the toads would not give him special training as they had Jiraiya and the Yondaime. That was reserved for those who signed their contract.

Even so Jiraiya had begun to teach him all about natural chakra and about the Sage Arts. They were a whole other level of power very few ninja even knew about and what had set Jiraiya apart from his peers. Just like the rest Jiraiya was teaching him he was eager to learn and master this new skill set.

Naruto then frowned as he thought about the one other important area they'd been working on. That was his control of the Kyuubi's chakra. With Jiraiya's help and the quiet assistance of Yamanaka Inoichi who had met them and worked with them for a couple months he had learned how to enter his dream state at will and 'talk' to the Kyuubi at will.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Why are we in a sewer?" Naruto had asked.

"Don't look at me," Jiraiya had said. "It's your mind. Honestly I half expected to be at a ramen stand."

"You can make the scenery here whatever you want Naruto," Inoichi had said. "I'll train you in controlling your sub conscious."

So with Inoichi and Jiraiya both at his side he had come to a cage with a single paper seal on it. Behind the metal bars a massive pair of inhuman red eyes had opened. A jagged smile had greeted him from the darkness.

Kneel before me! A voice had boomed out.

"Not very pleasant is he?" Naruto had asked dully. "Hey baka fox!!" He yelled catching both Jiraiya and Inoichi by surprise. "As your landlord I'm here to collect the rent! Give me some chakra!"

He took a certain satisfaction in also surprising the nine tail.

You dare speak to me in such a manner?

"Hey, after training with Anko I don't think there's anything that could scare me anymore, including you."

XXXXXXXXXX

The baka fox had been filled with rage and threats but in the end had agreed to give him chakra when he needed it. After all Naruto help the ultimate trump card against him, if he died the fox died. Knowing that was true it was in the Kyuubi's own interest to help him.

He could now call up to three tails worth of the Kyuubi's power and even shape it into a protective cloak. When he was filled with the red chakra he felt he could do almost anything, like some kami come to earth. His jutsus took on an unimagined level of destructiveness and his chakra was effectively limitless since there was no way for him to exhaust what he had access to.

But using the Kyuubi's chakra was a dangerous double edge sword. The more he drew the more the Kyuubi's instincts effected and colored his mind. Holding it for more than a few minutes began to seriously damage his body. And the one time he'd tried using four tails he'd lost consciousness. When he came to a couple acres of forest had been destroyed and Jiraiya was seriously wounded. For the foreseeable future drawing on the red chakra was an act of last resort and he was strictly limited to three tails.

"Full house, aces and eights." Naruto showed his cards and earned a disgusted look from the other player who had stayed in, he'd had three kings. As he raked in some more chips there was a stir from behind him.

"Oink."

Naruto turned around to see a woman with short dark hair holding a pig.

Standing beside her was a blonde with the largest chest he'd ever seen (which given his travels with Jiraiya was saying something.) Her hair was in two long tails and she had on a green jacket with word for 'luck' on the back of it. She had an eager smile and in her hands was a tray stacked with black chips that were each worth 10,000 ryu.

"Room for one more?" She asked.

Along with the other men there Naruto nodded. He definitely got the feeling his birthday was about to get really interesting.


	31. A Short Reunion

"Three queens!" The blonde woman proclaimed happily.

"Full house, jacks over fours," her young opponent revealed his cards with a flourish.

She let out a pained groan as she watched him rake in a huge pile of chips.

"Lady Tsunade!" The dark haired woman standing behind her with a pig wailed. "Please! Let's go now before you lose all your money!"

"Forget it Shizune! There is no way I can lose to a brat like him!"

"Who are you calling a brat lady?"

"Lady Tsunade you've already lost about half of your money!" Shizune was all too familiar with how things usually went when Tsunade started gambling. "Let's just go before you lose the rest."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked with a confident look. "I'll definitely win it all back and then some!"

"I've heard that before," Shizune muttered with dread.

"Oink!" Tonton agreed.

"Hey, is your name really Tsunade?" The boy who had just taken so much of her money asked.

"Yes it is, and what of it?" As she anted up for the next hand she grinned at him. "Have you heard of me?"

"Well I've heard a whole lot about a Tsunade. She is supposed to be a princess of the Senju clan, a blood descendant of the First Hokage and relative of the Second. One of the Sannin and a super powerful ninja as well as the very best medic nin in the whole world. She's was also supposed to be an incredible, one of a kind beauty."

Hearing all this praise made her begin to think a little better of her young opponent. "I see you're well informed."

He laughed. "Oh, but you couldn't be that Tsunade."

She lifted a single eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Well she was a teammate of my sensei. She'd have to be the same age as him so she'd be old. I mean really, really, really old. I mean ancient. She's probably all grey and wrinkled with maybe one tooth in her head and…"

Naruto suddenly cut off as he felt a surprising amount of killer intent being directed his way. The woman standing behind her with the pig looked pale and scared. 'Tsunade' had a vein on her forehead about to burst and both her fists were clenched.

"Uh, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Lady Tsunade if you start a fight not only will we be banned we'll have to pay for the repairs!"

That seemed to calm her down a bit, but only a bit.

"Listen brat, I am the one and only Lady Tsunade!"

He looked at her clearly not believing it. "Are you using a henge then? Because like I said you're supposed to be really, really…"

"Please don't say it!" The dark haired woman cried.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Tsunade demanded as she tried to decide whether or not to let him live.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said proudly. "Future Hokage of Konoha."

"Uzumaki?!" Tsunade said startled out of her righteous fury. So this is Kushina's and Minato's son! She looked at him closely and nodded to herself. I should have seen it; he looks just his father at his age.

"Today's your birthday isn't it?" The dark haired woman said.

Naruto looked at her in surprise for a second, and then with a bit of concern. "If you know that you must be from Konoha." People from Konoha didn't always have the best opinion of him.

"That's right," she said. "My name is Shizune. I am from the village and I am the Lady Tsunade's apprentice, and she really is the member of the Sannin and hime Tsunade."

Naruto looked back at her and opened his mouth.

"If you want to keep all your teeth brat you had better not comment on my age again."

Something told him that would be good advice to follow and so he nodded. "Are you really Lady Tsunade?"

"I said I was didn't I? What do you want a blood sample?"

"So you were my sensei's teammate?"

"Well that depends, who is your sensei?"

"The one and only Jiraiya," he announced.

Tsunade let out a pained sigh. If he was in this town she would likely have to tolerate a short reunion with him. "Yes, he and I were teammates. Unfortunately."

"Wow! So I guess the stories he told me about you are true then. You, him, and Orochimaru were the only survivors of a huge battle and were rewarded with the title Sannin from Hanzo."

Smiling she nodded. "That's true."

"You helped found Konoha's Medical Corps and saved countless ninja from dying."

"That's true too," she answered.

"You led many dangerous raids behind enemy lines and helped Konoha win the Third Great Ninja War."

"True again," she said.

"And of course you were totally in love with Jiraiya-sensei, until he dumped you and you became heartbroken and bitter."

"Yes that's tru… uurk." She began making a violent choking sound. "Wha… what the hell was that last one?!"

"It's okay," Naruto said. "He told me all about it."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she cracked her knuckles. "And what exactly did that pervert have to say about me?"

"Well, you know, about how you had a crush on him all the way back to when you were students under the Third. How he wouldn't date you for a long time because you were flat chested Tsunade and how you got to be totally obsessed with him."

"I was obsessed with him?"

Naruto nodded, he was glad she was willing to admit it. "Then he told me about how he finally dated you once you, ah, developed and took your virginity."

He suddenly stopped as he felt killer intent again and saw her turn a deep shade of burgundy.

"Go on," she hissed. "What else did he say about me?"

"Ah… just that you were really desperately in love with him and how the two of you dated for awhile. But he finally had to end things when he realized that no one woman was ever going to be enough for him. When he ended things you were so heartbroken you left the village because you couldn't bear to be reminded of him."

"What about Dan?" Shizune asked with a frown.

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Who's Dan?"

And of course at that exact moment…

"Hey kid! You in here? I had a couple women who were just amazing. You sure you don't want to…" Jiraiya froze as he was struck by a monumental overwhelming tide of killer intent.

"JIRAIYA!! What the HELL have you been telling this kid about me?!!" She stood up and glared it him like a death god come to collect a soul.

Too afraid to even run he let out a whimper. "I can explain."

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU DAMN PERVERT!!"

"Run!" Shizune wailed.

As much as Naruto loved and admired Jiraiya-sensei even he did not have the courage to try and get in the way of a furious Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning

Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto were gathered around Jiraiya's hospital bed. He was hooked up to an IV and had a full body cast on.

"You destroyed the casino," Shizune wailed. "How are we going to pay for that?"

"This is all your fault you know!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya.

"I think he's still in a coma," Naruto said warily.

Deep in his subconscious Jiraiya was replaying the events of last night over and over again in his mind. They filled him with despair and made him want to weep.

Despite all the physical contract he hadn't managed to touch her huge boobs even once.

Life was just too cruel.


	32. A New Sensei

Now then," Tsunade began patiently. "In order to treat a bone fracture the first step is…"

"Auugh!" Naruto moaned and theatrically covered both ears.

Tsunade could feel the vein in her forehead throb and threaten to burst. I mustn't kill the boy, she reminded herself. No matter how much I may want to.

"Is there a problem brat?"

"I don't want to learn medical jutus!" he answered loudly. "I want to learn something useful!"

"Oh no," Shizune mumbled.

Tsunade clenched her fists and ground her teeth as the vein in her forehead tried to explode. Though she didn't know it she was actually the second female sensei of his to want to murder him. It was one more of Naruto's natural talents.

"Listen brat there is nothing more useful than medical jutsu. And since you happen to have the world's top medic nin training you I expect you to be at least a little more appreciative. Do you have any idea how many medic nins out there would kill for this opportunity?"

"But I don't want to be a medic nin," Naruto whined. "That's not what I signed up for when I agreed to go and train with ero-sennin."

"And how is that my fault?" She asked.

XXX

The run in and the following… altercation had taken place a couple months ago. Despite the blatant provocation she had received the local authorities had unjustly insisted she take responsibility for the damage done to the casino. Said damages being rather extensive as she had pretty much wrecked the place; while using Jiraiya as the wrecking ball. The locals had threatened to demand compensation from the Hokage and Fire Daimyo unless she took care of the repairs.

Fortunately it hadn't turned out to be too much trouble. Naruto had created a few hundred kage bunshins and set to work with the same sort of limitless energy he brought to training or fighting. That took care of the labor. All that left was the cost of the building materials. And with Jiraiya unconscious and in a coma Tsunade had access to all his possessions.

Including his checkbook.

Since she reasoned it had all been his fault to begin with (after all his outrageous lies had to be punished) she had not felt the least bit guilty about allowing him to pay for the materials. Along with a reasonable amount of compensation for the mental distress and inconvenience he'd caused her.

She thought seven figures would about cover it.

The repairs to the casino were completed within a week, by which time Jiraiya was awake but still stuck in the hospital. She had thought that would be that and she would be free to continue on her way.

However…

XXX

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Tsunade shouted.

The doctor who had just delivered the news paled and took a cautious step back. "I mean just what I said," the doctor replied. "When I went to check on him this morning he was simply gone, but he did leave this." He held out a sealed envelope that had her name neatly written across it.

She snatched the letter out of the doctor's hands and tore it open. As soon as she saw the hand writing on the message inside her heart sank. It wasn't Jiraiya's.

It was Sarutobi's.

Somehow or other Jiraiya had gotten a message sent out to Konoha and then received this reply while 'recovering'. I should have known, she thought. He always was sneaky. The letter began with a mild admonishment of her for attacking Jiraiya and leveling a casino.

"I didn't level it," she muttered as she read on. "And the pervert had it coming."

The message went on to remind her that though she had been placed on the inactive list she had never actually retired from service and so was still liable to be given missions.

Like taking over for Jiraiya and training Naruto.

"I'll kill him," she said angrily. Whether she meant Jiraiya or Sarutobi even she didn't know.

XXX

"I didn't ask you along remember? I already have an apprentice," she nodded appreciatively over to Shizune. "I'm only doing this because it's an order."

Naruto sent her a slight grin. "Does that include making me gamble?"

Tsunade could quite keep from looking a little embarrassed at that. "You can consider that just another part of your training. A good ninja needs to know a lot more than just how to fight and cast jutsu. A good ninja needs to know a wide variety of subjects so that he can blend into any environment without drawing attention to himself." That sounded perfectly reasonable, but by the look on his face she knew Naruto wasn't buying it.

"Funny how you keep most of the winnings grandma."

Tsunade came to a halt. The three of them were currently on the road headed for Nagamo. Since taking over for Jiraiya Tsunade had continued her nomadic ways while teaching him chakra control and medical jutsus. She would instruct him as they traveled and through most of the day. When it was night she would head tot eh nearest casino or gambling den with both apprentices in tow. She would stake Naruto and then just stand back as the winnings poured in. She let him keep 10%. In their short time together she had won enough to take care of more than half of her debts. If things kept going like this she might actually be debt free for the first time in years.

That was one reason why, despite being sorely tempted, she had yet to kill the boy. The fact he was the only child of two of her dear friends and that his boundless enthusiasm reminded her of Nawaki also helped explain it.

But there were limits, limits Naruto was blissfully ignorant of.

"Look brat, I've already told you too many times to not call me that."

"Why? You're old enough even if you do hide it."

"That's it!"

Before Shizune could do anything to try and intervene Tsunade bent over at the hip and flicked a single finger against his headband. He had a ridiculously surprised look on his face as he was sent flying off the road and into a nearby tree.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried out.

"Oh calm down Shizune," Tsunade said. "I only used one finger, and we both know the brat's too tough to be hurt that easily."

Sure enough just a moment later Naruto came bounding back onto the road with a wild grin on his face looking none the worse for wear.

"Now are you going to keep calling me obaasan?" She asked while cracking her knuckles.

Naruto's reply surprised her though at this point it probably shouldn't have.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said excitedly. "Why don't you teach me that instead of dumb medical jutsus?"

"Naruto are you trying to get beaten up?" Shizune wailed in despair.

Huffing Tsunade turned around and started walking towards Nagamo again. "Oh never mind! Let's get to the city as soon as possible. I am in serious need of a drink."

XXX

In the nearby shadows a pair of figures watched them go. Both of them were dressed in black robes with red clouds on them.

"What do you think?" Kisame asked his partner.

Itachi looked down the road with a touch of interest on his usually blank face. For some reason he'd been more emotional about this assignment than Kisame could ever remember.

"I think I am looking forward to having a long conversation with that young man."


	33. Did I forget to mention that?

"So how do we deal with the kid's Sannin bodyguard?" Kisame asked. "If we were to face her we probably wouldn't stand a chance."

"We must not face her then," Itachi replied. "We will have to reach Nagamo ahead of them and set up an ambush. We will exploit her weakness."

The two Akatsuki had no trouble reaching Nagamo well ahead of their intended victims who were moving at a walking pace. The ambush was soon in place.

XXX

"So tell me again why you want to be Hokage brat." Tsunade asked. She secretly enjoyed seeing Naruto get all riled up about the subject and it helped pass the time as they walked toward the city.

He sent her an annoyed look. He knew she was playing with him but he couldn't refuse the challenge. "I want to be Hokage so that I can protect the village and everyone in it. To be Hokage is my dream!"

"It's a stupid dream," Tsunade said and chuckled as he puffed up in righteous indignation. "Only an idiot would want the job."

"I'm not an idiot!" He shouted furiously.

Shizune sighed wearily. "Lady Tsunade must you bring this up yet again?"

"I'm trying to do this brat a favor by sparing him a lot of pointless grief and heartache." She said. "The position of Hokage isn't worth the cost."

"Of course it is!" Naruto said angrily. "The Hokage is the one who watches out for and protects the people and ninja of the village! He sees the laws are carried out and that justice is done. He makes all the hard decisions that keep the village safe. It's the most important job there is, it wouldn't make any sense for it to be easy to get! It being so hard only makes it that much more worth it! I love the village and the people in it and I want to be the one who protects them!"

He was so passionate and sincere. She listened to him and heard the echoes of Dan and Nawaki. "That's a very noble sentiment Naruto and I can see you truly believe what you say, but you're young yet. You haven't seen the way the village chews up and spits out idealists like you. The village is a living thing and what it eats up is human life. Brave young men like you are the sort of food it likes best."

"I'm not some helpless innocent you know," he answered. "I've been on missions; I've killed and seen people die. I understand sacrifices are necessary and that I might have to die too. The very first thing they teach us at the academy is that a ninja must always be ready to kill and to die for the sake of the village."

Tsunade nodded. "Every potential ninja starts out with that. You won't really understand what it means though until the first time you see someone die. That's one lesson they can't teach you at the academy. If you've already killed for the village then you do know something about that's real. Don't think you know everything though, you won't know that until the first time you have to see the body of someone you love. When you stare at their mangled lifeless form and know they were just one more sacrifice for this thing we call the village, then maybe you'll understand. The village isn't worth it."

"The old man thinks it is," Naruto said. "He used to be your teacher right? Do you think he's an idiot too?"

"The old man and I haven't spoken in years and here are a lot of hard feelings between us, but no, I would never think that. He's a very wise man; I'll admit that, it doesn't mean he's right though."

"How can you call yourself a ninja and think this way?" Naruto demanded. "What the hell made you think the village isn't worth any sacrifice?"

"Never you mind brat!" She said angrily. "That's none of your business."

The two of them glared at one another, Naruto didn't even think twice about challenging a sensei even if she was a Sannin.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Shizune interjected hopefully. "Say Naruto are there any special girls waiting for you back in Konoha? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto suddenly grinned. "I don't have a girlfriend waiting for me, I have a fiancé!"

"You do?" Shizune said startled. She hadn't really expected him to have anyone. "Didn't you say you were only 12 when you left on the training mission with Jiraiya-san?"

"That's right; we got engaged back when I was still at the academy."

"That's very rare except when it's a political marriage between clans," Tsunade noted. She was every bit as surprised as Shizune was. "So have you even met this girl?" Very often in arranged marriages the participants never met until the actual wedding.

Naruto laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? Of course I've met her! I've known her since I was eight. She's the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I love her!"

Shizune giggled at hearing that and Tsunade smiled fondly. Hearing about such innocent pure devotion reminded of how she had first felt about Dan.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Shizune asked teasing.

Naruto couldn't keep from blushing and looking down. "Yeah we have, she gave me our very first kiss as I left the village with ero-sennin."

"Awwww," Shizune said smiling at the boy's shy reaction to recalling his first kiss.

"That's very sweet," Tsunade said. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing her again when you return."

"I sure am I can hardly wait as a matter of fact!"

"I hope that whenever you see her again you'll remember to act like a gentleman," Tsunade said seriously. "I don't doubt that all your time with Jiraiya has put some weird ideas in your head about what to expect. Try to keep in mind that a woman is a person with feelings and not just an object for you to use. Treat her with respect and don't try to force her into anything she's not ready for."

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean don't expect her to act like a character in one of Jiraiya's books," Tsunade told him. "Even though you care for and have missed her you shouldn't try to do anything inappropriate. There's nothing a girl hates more than being pressured to do something she's not ready for."

"Inappropriate? You mean like sleeping together?"

"Exactly!" Tsunade said.

"Oh I'm not worried about that," Naruto said casually waving it off. "We've already slept together."

Naruto had gone about another half dozen steps before noticing he was solo. He stopped and turned around to see both women standing in place with identical looks of horror and open jaws staring back at him. "What?"

"You've slept with her?!" Tsunade cried. "How old were you?"

"Twelve."

Both women started to make choking noises.

"Hey! Hey, calm down, it really isn't that big a deal. The first time was right after my first mission. She bought me a bunch of sake and we got drunk celebrating. When I woke up we were naked together in the same bed." He decided to leave out the little detail about his squeezing those lovely mounds.

"Oh Naruto," Shizune was shaking her head in disappointment. "How could you take advantage of her like that?"

"Hey it was her idea to get me drunk! As sensei she said it was her responsibility to help me celebrate my first mission."

"As sensei?" Tsunade gasped. "Naruto are you saying your fiancé was also your sensei?"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

The two of them started to make choking sounds again and he heard Tsunade mutter something about prison.

XXX

I can't believe Anko would actaully get a tweleve year old drunk and sleep with him. She must have inherited her tatses from her sensei, Tsunade thought after hearing some more of the details. They didn't actuallly say much more the rest of the way into Nagamo. Once they were in the city they began looking for a hotel.

"I'm going to have a nice hot bath and take it easy for the rest of the day," Tsunade announced.

"Hey can't we at least get some training in?" Naruto complained. "You could start teaching me that strength technique."

"I'll consider teaching you that only after you've mastered at least ten medical jutsus." Naruto let out a long and heartfelt groan. "In any case I'm too worn out for today. The only thing I have energy for is relaxing."

"Drinking contest! Come join in the drinking contest 100 ryu entry fee gets you all the sake you can drink!"

Tsunade's head snapped around so fast her neck cracked. The owner of a bar was standing out in the street announcing the contest and a small crowd was already heading in his direction.

Shizune shut her eyes and knew what was going to happen. "Lady Tsunade I thought you were tired."

"All the sake I want for just 100 ryu? I'm not that tired Shizune! You and the brat find a room and I'll come track you down later." She wasted no more time before hurrying over to the bar before it was packed.

Knowing arguing would be useless she nodded to Naruto. "Come on we may as well find a hotel we won't be seeing her again for awhile."

"Hey Shizune, how long do you think it would take to learn ten medical jutsus any way?"

XXX

From a nearby roof top Kisame shook his head in admiration. "Genius, just pure genius."

"Stay here just in case," Itachi said. "I will go and collect our target."


	34. A message

"So do you think we will have to collect baachan and carry her back to the hotel?" Naruto asked.

"Probably," Shizune said miserably. "She always…"

Shizune never even knew what hit her. The strike to the back of the head came without any warning and dropped her right in the middle of the street unconscious.

"Shizune!" Naruto jumped back and instantly took a fighting stance as the civilians all around them scattered.

"Interesting," Itachi murmured looking at the stiff manner in which he was standing and at how close his arms were to his body. "Hebi style I thought there was only one person who knew it. Where did you learn that style?"

"My sensei taught it to me." Naruto already knew who this had to be. Ero-sennin had warned him about Akatsuki and told him that they wore black robes with red clouds on them. The leaf hitai-ite with the scratch gouged through it and the fact his opponent had the sharingan told Naruto specifically who this had to be. "You're Uchiha Itachi!" He launched himself with all the speed he could aiming to strike the point on his neck that would shut him down and leave him gasping for breath.

"I am," Itachi admitted in a cool disinterested voice. His hand flashed out and caught Naruto's by the wrist and easily held him. "And you are my target, Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the nine tail demon fox." His knee came up slamming into Naruto's stomach.

"Gaak!"

Itachi then flipped him over by the wrist slamming him into the street.

"My partner and I have been assigned to capture you. Tracking you down has proven most difficult and been quite a bother." Itachi spoke calmly and then kicked him in the ribs hard enough to send him flying into the wall of a nearby house. "Please show me this effort was not wasted. Show me you have some small ability. Or are you truly as helpless as you appear? Perhaps you should get Tsunade to come and save you."

Naruto got to his feet and clutched his aching side. Damn, I think he broke some of my ribs. Well I'll heal quick enough. He began running through some hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The street filled with smoke for a moment. When the smoke cleared a couple hundred angry shadow clones stood completely surrounding Itachi. "I don't need Tsunade, I'll deal with you traitor! I'll kill you for Sasuke!"

His clones let out a roar and charged at him.

Itachi did not appear worried. "An impressive jutsu," he said and tossed off his robe as he took out a sword. "Though not worth much if the clones are all of a weakling."

He cut a swath of destruction through the clones as they tried desperately to come to grips with him. The 'pops' of their destruction came in fast succession and as Naruto received their memories he could tell that they weren't even coming close to him. His sword was chopping through them with ease. Uh, maybe getting a little help wouldn't be a bad idea. He performed the jutsu once more making an additional hundred clones. Ninety nine went into the fight while one headed in the opposite direction.

Despite being surrounded and in the midst of battle his special eyes noticed it. Though the shadow clones missed it entirely in their desperate frenzy he gave just the slightest nod of satisfaction.

"Forget about hitting him!" Some of the new clones shouted. "Just try to grab him for a second!"

Like a human wave the kage bunshins surged forward, deliberately sacrificing themselves to try and get close. Though most vanished into a fogbank of smoke a few managed to get a hold of Itachi about his ankles and momentarily stop his movement.

"I've got you!" The original shouted in excitement as he charged in with his right hand extended. A rasengan in his palm he aimed for the center of Itachi's chest. "This is for Sasuke!"

"Another fine technique," Itachi sounded approving. "But you have already lost this fight."

The rasengan hit its target, but no blood flowed out. Instead only black ink poured from the hole bored into Itachi's chest. Startled Naruto watched as he ink took on the shape of ravens and began to fly about him. Itachi's whole body then blackened and flew apart as a flock of ravens flapping and cawing all around blinding him.

Aw crap! I'm caught in a genjutsu! As Jiraiya had taught him he slapped his hands together to force a chakra pulse through his system to try and disrupt its effects. "Kai!"

His efforts did nothing at all as he ravens continued to flap about with their maddening screeches.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Again and again he desperately sent pulses of chakra though his system trying to break free. Each effort had no effect at all.

"Let us end this." Itachi's impassive voice spoke in his ear.

Naruto felt the world around him dissolve as he descended into a world of pale light and shadows.

XXX

"Heh, heh I am so going to win this," Tsunade said happily as she slammed down her third empty sake bottle. She was only beginning to feel a pleasant warmth flow through her. The poor idiots she was up against stood no chance at all.

Then the door to the bar slammed open and was followed by a loud shout of "Baachan!"

"Damn it brat I'll teach you something tomorrow! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm just a clone baachan, the real me is fighting Uchiha Itachi and Shizune is already knocked out!"

"What?" She looked at all the lovely bottles of sake. "I should have known this was just too good to be true. Quick, show me where."

She followed the shadow clone outside.

Without warning a storm of kunai fell. Tsunade managed to dodge but the shadow clone was hit and vanished. A blue skinned man in black robes with red clouds landed in the street in front of her wielding a ridiculously big sword.

Tsunade recognized neither the man nor his outfit. "Who might you be?" She cracked her knuckles. It had been a long time since she'd had to fight a ninja, but she didn't doubt she was still up to it.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame," he replied with a toothy grin as he held the sword out with both hands. "It's a real honor to meet one of the famed Sannin. If you wouldn't mind just staying here for a bit while my partner takes care of our mission I'd appreciate it."

"Just what sort of interest do you have with Naruto?" She demanded.

Kisame chuckled. "Now that would be telling."

"The brat may be annoying but I won't let you hurt him!" Her right fist began to glow inside a field of chakra.

"Well that's just too bad then!" He brought his sword down to shave off a patch of her skin and muscle.

Tsunade caught the blade with her open hand. Her palm was sliced open and barbs shot out piercing her flesh. She grunted in pain but held on.

"What the hell?!" Kisame tried to wrench Samehada free but could not get it out of the woman's grip.

"Typical male," she muttered in annoyance. "Just because you carry around a big sword you expect a girl to be impressed." She pulled it clean out of his hands and tossed it aside. Her hand was badly mangled but she would fix it later. She could still make a fist and at was enough for the moment.

"No way!" Kisame cried. "No one can wield Samehada but me!"

"What the hell do I care about using a stupid sword? This is the only weapon I've ever needed!" She smashed her fist into his jaw sending teeth flying out and launching him into and through a building.

XXX

Naruto now found himself on a rocky cliff underneath a full moon.

"This is Tsukuyomi," Itachi's emotionless voice said "Here I control time, space, and even matter."

Naruto looked up to see the man standing right in front of him. He immediately tried attack him only to see his fist go right through him.

"As I said," Itachi repeated patiently. "Here I am absolute master and control every aspect of existence. There is no point in trying to attack me; your physical body is not here. You will also find it impossible to mold chakra or use jutsus."

Just to see he tried to create a rasengan only to find Itachi was telling the truth. He looked at the man and had to admit he was helpless. "Okay, so what now?"

"I have brought you here for two reasons," Itachi said. "Is it true that you were Sasuke's friend?"

"Yes it is," Naruto answered defiantly. "He and I were friends and I know what you did to him! He wanted to kill you to avenge his clan and I'd like to do it for him!"

Itachi calmly nodded. "Good," he said. "I am glad he hated me and was driven to become stronger."

Naruto glared at him. "What kind of brother are you? He was your little brother and you tortured him! Don't you feel any shame at all?"

"What I feel about him and about my own actions is something you will never understand. Were I even to begin to explain them you would likely never believe me so I see no point in even bothering with useless explanation." Itachi said. "Please tell me about him."

"What?"

"Sasuke, please tell me what it was like for him. Did he have any other friends? Was there a girl he cared for? Was he happy at all?"

"Why would you care about any of that?!" Naruto shouted. "You destroyed him! Why pretend to care now?"

"Whether you believe it or not I have always cared," Itachi spoke with what might have been sorrow. "One of the reasons I brought you here was so that I could learn what it was like for him. We have time; I want to know everything you can remember about him."

"What's the other reason?"

"I wish you to deliver a message for me."

XXX

"Itachi!" Kisame arrived at his side and spoke through a mouthful of broken teeth. He was just standing there staring at an unmoving Naruto. "I'm sorry but Tsunade is on to us."

The next instant that was made even clearer as she arrived and the areas was drenched in killer intent. "Get away from the boy!" She screamed murderously.

Itachi looked up and Naruto collapsed without a sound.

"It seems our mission is a failure," he said. "We shall have to flee."

Kisame didn't argue as they both leapt away. Seeing Shizune and Naruto lying in the street she made no effort to chase after them.

XXX

When Naruto woke up a few hours later he was in a hospital bed with Tsunade and Shizune sitting on either side of him.

"Geez brat! Don't worry me like that!" Tsunade gave him an affectionate hug. "I was actually a little concerned. The effects of whatever Itachi did to you were pretty severe."

"We're both just glad that you're all right Naruto." Shizune said with relief.

"Go ahead and get dressed brat," Tsunade said. "Even if I have to carry you we're leaving this town right now. I have no idea what those two wanted you for but if the likes of Uchiha Itachi are after you its best we disappear for awhile."

Naruto sat up in bed. "I have to get back to Kononha."

"Konoha? That's probably the last place you want to go right now if people are looking for you." Tsunade said. "Besides, I don't have any interest in ever going back there."

"If you don't want to come with me that's fine," he said. "I'll go back on my own."

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. "What about that chakra technique you wanted me to teach you?"

"This is more important," he said. "I have to deliver a message to the Hokage."


	35. Return

"Just so we're clear brat I think this is pretty dumb," Tsunade told him as they were leaping through the trees. "Whatever it is Itachi told you, you could have sent a coded message to Konoha while we remained kin hiding."

Naruto shook his head again. She'd made that argument plenty of times before and he gave her the same answer once more. "Itachi told me this information was too vital to risk it being intercepted and that I needed to bring it to the old man myself."

"Since when are you listening to the likes of Uchiha Itachi?" She demanded. "He attacked you! Whatever message he gave you was probably a bogus attempt to get you to return to Konoha where you'll be more visible. You'd have been better off listening to me. You'd be safer."

"That doesn't matter," Naruto said firmly. "If there's any chance this message is real then the Hokage needs to know about it. My safety is totally unimportant. As a Leaf nin my duty to the village comes before everything else!"

Hearing such pure faith and devotion for the village brought up sudden memories of both Nawaki and Dan. They had both loved the village and wanted to do whatever they could to protect it. Even after being attacked by Itachi Naruto had no concern at all for his own safety. What mattered to him was the village. She knew it was youthful idealism and foolish, but a small part of her was secretly pleased to see it. In an odd way it was like something of her loved ones' dreams was still alive.

"Whatever brat, I just hope you don't expect me to keep watching out for you. I don't even want to visit Konoha."

"I told you that you didn't have to come baachan, I could have done this on my own."

"Damn it brat stop calling me that! In any case since Jiraiya fobbed you off on me I'd be embarrassed to have to admit I got you killed while I was responsible for your safety."

He looked back over his shoulder at her and flashed her a huge grin. "So you're just doing this to save face with ero-sennin huh? Couldn't be any other reason?"

"What other reason could I possibly have?"

"You do know there are gambling houses in Konoha don't you?"

"Ooooooh, I'd forgotten all about that!"

Behind both of them Shizune smothered a laugh.

XXX

Naruto had sent no advanced warning that he was returning. On the off chance Itachi's message really was nothing but a ruse was best to arrive without anyone knowing they were coming. The sudden return of not only Naruto but one of the Sannin caused an immediate stir.

Being back in the village the very first thing he wanted to do was go and have a bowl of Ichiraku ramen. Well, actually maybe that was the second thing; he also really wanted to see Anko. He was hoping she would be impressed by how manly and tall he was now.

'Ooooh, looking good Na… ru… to. Want to come with me back to my place and have me give you a proper welcome?' All this being said as she was shamelessly rubbing herself against him.

"Naruto are you okay?' Shizune asked snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Huh? What?"

"You had a faraway look in your eyes and were starting to drool."

"Oh, heh, I must have been thinking about getting someone really awesome ramen. After I meet with the Hokage I'll treat you and baachan to some."

"What was that brat?" Tsunade said warningly.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "I said I would treat you and Shizune to some ramen later. I guess being so old you're starting to lose your hearing."

"Oh no," Shizune muttered.

"That's it!" Tsunade stopped and stood in front of him. She then brought up her hand in front of his face.

Flick.

With one finger she sent him flying into a trash bin in an alley.

"Unbelievable," Naruto said rubbing his bruised forehead. "She's actually scarier than Anko."

XXX

In his office Sarutobi was puffing away on his pipe. "It's very good to see you again Tsunade, though when I assigned you as Naruto's instructor I didn't expect you to return him to me quite so soon."

"It wasn't my idea to come back here, believe me but some things happened." In short order she told him about the attack and about the consequences including Naruto's need to deliver a message.

"I see," the Hokage listened patiently giving no outward sign of concern. "I was afraid something like this might happen."

"Wait, you expected Naruto to be attacked by a pair of S-rank missing nin?" Tsunade asked with a dangerous frown.

"Naruto is being targeted because of what is inside of him," Sarutobi told her. "Keeping him protected was part of the reason he was sent out with Jiraiya."

"If he was in that sort of danger why wasn't I informed?" She demanded.

"You were told to take over Jiraiya's duties of instructing and protecting him. More than that you did not need to know given your reluctance."

"Well If I'm going to keep protecting him I expect you to remedy that and tell me everything!"

Sarutobi lifted a surprised eyebrow.

"Hey baachan who says I need any more protection?" Naruto asked.

"You forget what Itachi did to you?" She returned with a roll of her eyes. "Just be glad I'm willing to put up with you and count your blessings."

"Does this means you wish to return to active duty?" Sarutobi asked. He'd secretly hoped that Naruto might win her over and return some of her old love for the village. He had a gift for making friends with people.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she told him. "I still don't believe in the village, but I'm already here. It would pretty pointless to just walk away now and have the brat get himself killed. I may as well stay around long enough to at least make sure he's properly trained."

Surprisingly Naruto burst out into laughter. "Who are you kidding baachan? You're just hoping I help you make some more money at the poker tables."

"Poker tables?' Sarutobi asked with a frown. He knew his former student and her weaknesses quite well.

"Heh, just a little recreational playing," she said quickly.

"I certainly hope that's all it is. In any case would you and Shizune wait outside while I listen to the message Naruto has for me."

Tsunade nodded.

"Don't forget Naruto," Shizune reminded him. "You promised to treat us to ramen after this."

He gave her a childish grin. "Sure, it'll be the best ramen you've ever had to I promise."

Once they were gone Naruto dropped his cheerful persona and turned a serious face to the Hokage.

"What message does Itachi have for me Naruto?" Sarutobi asked cautiously.

On the night of the Uchiha massacre Itachi had been assigned the mission of executing all the members of his clan in order to prevent their launching a coup attempt. Itachi had carried out his orders but had deliberately spared his younger brother while abandoning the village. He'd left behind a message warning he would keep the secrets he knew only so long as his brother remained safe.

Since that time he had joined with the criminal organization Akatsuki, but so far as was known had committed no crimes against Konoha or the Land of Fire. There had been no further communication between him and the village until today. Now that Sasuke was gone, and presumed dead, Sarutobi feared what Itachi had to say.

"I spent what felt like three days inside a genjutsu, though it turned out to be just seconds in real time. He gave me a lot of information which I have committed to memory, but he asked me to begin with these words. 'I was asked to be loyal to my clan by betraying my village. I was asked to be loyal to my village by betraying my clan. I chose to serve both and betray both; I wished to save what could be saved. I do not ask for forgiveness, but for understanding. Please believe that no matter my crimes I have never wished any harm to my village.'"

"I see,' Sarutobi said quietly.

"What was he talking about? How could what he did be anything but a betrayal of both his clan and village? Is he just insane?"

"He is not insane Naruto, but just as there are secrets connected to you that were kept for your good and the good of the village there are secrets touching on him and on what happened that night that will also have to be kept." Sarutobi said sadly. The truth about the Uchiha massacre could never be allowed to come to light. Itachi would never be forgiven for his actions or allowed to return home. He certainly knew that and yet had chosen to help Konoha regardless. He was surely a great ninja and man; it was his tragedy that no one would ever know.

"But how…"

"You do not need to know Naruto," Sarutobi said kindly but firmly. "You are a ninja, you understand that security requires you not seek out classified information which does not directly involve you, and this does not. Please relate to me the rest of the information."

Naruto really wanted to know just what he was missing but knew Sarutobi was right. "He gave me information regarding everything about Akatsuki. I have a list of all members, their jutsus, locations of bases, bank account numbers, and what they have planned for me and the other Biju."

"What is that?"

Naruto grimaced. "They plan to extract them from their current hosts and implant them into their members."

"That is impossible! A biju cannot be implanted into a mature adult; only a newborn child's undeveloped chakra system could tolerate all of a biju's immense chakra."

"According to Itachi one of their members, named Pein, has developed a special jutsu that will permit it."

"I see, then it appears the first order of business will have to be warning the other jinchuuriki as we try to assassinate Pein."

"If what Itachi told me was true that might be really hard, he's got some unbelievable abilities, and he's not even the strongest member."

"Who is?" Sarutobi asked.

"Someone named Uchiha Madera."

XXX

Outside in the reception area Tsunade and Shizune were relaxing waiting for Naruto to finish his interview when they heard someone whistling a happy tune approaching.

"Hey! I hear a certain gaki is back in town!" Anko strolled in with a huge smile on her face. "Is he free yet? I intend to get the poor little guy blind drunk," she rubbed her hands with evil glee. "I may even decide to make a man of him if he's really lucky."

Anko came to an abrupt halt as out of nowhere she felt killer intent.

"So it's true," a blonde woman with her hair in twin ponytails said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! What kind of sensei uses her student like that?" A dark haired woman said.

Anko recognized them from her younger days. "Lady Tsunade? Shizune? What are you two doing here? It's great to see… ow! Ow! Hey!"

Tsunade had grabbed Anko by the ear and forced her to bend forward or have it ripped off. "I'm going to have a few words with you and you had better have some good explanations or I swear you're going to end up in prison."

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Just what is this about?!"

"This is about your abusing your student and your position as sensei," Shizune told her.

"What, are you talking about my training techniques? Sure they're a little rough but they get the job done!"

"I'm talking about you getting a twelve year old drunk and sleeping with him!" Tsunade said furiously.

Everyone in the reception area stopped to stare at Anko.

Her face turned a deep red. "I can't believe he talked about that," she muttered.

"So it's true then?"

"Well… technically. Ow! Ow!" She thought Tsunade really was going to rip her ear off. "Hey I can explain!"

"Oh I can't wait to hear it. Let's go somewhere private and you can tell me your side of it." Still holding her by the ear she led Anko back down the hall way.

XXX

It took Naruto more than two hours to reveal all the information he'd been given.

By the time he left the Hokage's office he was starving. He was a little disappointed to see baachan and Shizune hadn't waited for him but he figured he'd treat them another time. He was surprised by all the sympathetic looks he was getting from the office staff. They must have all heard about his run in with Itachi. He even had one middle aged woman come up to him and hug him.

"You poor thing!" She said.

"Ah, er, thanks?" He wasn't used to sympathy from strangers. It made him uneasy.

He headed outside and made a bee line for Ichiraku's. Once he'd eaten he'd go look up Anko. He'd only made it about six blocks when he was hit by an all too familiar killer intent. He looked up to see Anko there.

"A… Anko-chan! It's so good to see you, I've really missed you."

She didn't say a word. All she did was smile at him, that too friendly smile that he knew always spelled serious trouble to whoever it was aimed at.

"Ah, is something wrong Anko? I thought you'd be happy to see me." He slooowly took a step back.

"Gaki," she said in a honey sweet voice as she began to twirl a kunai about her thumb. "Remember what I said I'd do to you if you ever told anyone what happened the night after your first mission?"

Uh oh. Smiling and holding his hands up he took another step back. "Ah that was an awfully long time ago."

"I remember telling you to never speak of it again. Never isn't up yet is it gaki?" She took a step forward.

"Heh, any chance we can talk about this?"

Her smile got even wider and friendlier. "Nope."

"Didn't think so. Yaaahh!" He did the only sensible thing. He took off and fled for his very life.

XXX

Two Hours Later

A small crowd had gathered beneath the Hokage Monument. Someone had been stripped naked and left unconscious and hanging upside down from the Yondaime's nose.

Among the crowd were Inuzuka Kiba and his cousin Ayako. Ayako had her camera out and was snapping away.

Kiba looked over at her. "Isn't that kind of mean? I thought Naruto was your friend."

"Oh he is," Ayako said as she took another photo. "But who could pass up the chance at such great black mail material?"


	36. A story

Naruto was lying in his old bed asleep when a loud knocking at the front door woke him up.

"Ooh, ak, ouch," as he got up her saw that not all the bruises from last night had completely healed even with the fox's chakra. "Probably would have killed me if I were anyone else," he mumbled as he hurriedly put on a fishnet shirt, some pants and his trench coat.

He was not in a good mood. He'd been hoping for a really joyous reunion with his fiancé. Instead she had beaten him unconscious and publicly humiliated him. I swear Anko has no sense of humor. He was willing to admit he probably shouldn't have said anything, but Anko always took things too far. If she was going to be his wife one day she really needed to treat him better.

The knocking on the door continued nonstop.

"Knock it off! I'm coming already!" He went over to the door and opened it.

"Morning gaki." There was Anko wearing one of her friendly grins and twirling a kunai around her thumb.

"Ack!" He stumbled back in sudden panic and instinctual sense of self preservation. "What? Are you here to finish the job?"

Laughing she strode in. "Relax, I've decided to let you live. Now come on you're treating me to lunch."

He crossed his arms and pouted just as he had back when he was a kid. "Just like that? I come back after more than two years and you welcome me by beating me up, hanging me naked from the Hokage Monument, and making me buy you lunch. Couldn't you at least say, 'welcome back Naruto I've missed you?'"

She pretended to think about it. "Well I guess I could say that, I just choose not to. Now come on."

"You know you're being really mean to me don't you?"

"Listen gaki, it just so happens when I first heard you were back I was planning to take you out for a night of serious drinking and maybe a couple rounds of hide the bottle after. That was before I got chewed out by Tsunade and Shizune about the first time I celebrated with you. Be glad I let you live and count your blessings."

"Oh, and just why should he be glad you let him live?" A voice as hard and unbending as a steel bar said.

Naruto got to see something he had never imagined possible. Anko actually looked scared. Hearing that voice she turned about to see Tsunade and Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Lady Tsunade! Shizune! What are you doing at the gaki's, er, at Naruto's apartment?" Anko asked with a nervous twitch.

"The brat promised a meal yesterday so we thought we'd let him take us to lunch. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was planning on having lunch with him too so that we could catch up."

"And exactly what were you referring to just now?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah nothing really," Anko said and turned to him for support. "Right gaki?"

I just know I'm going to regret this later, but… "Wahhh!" He ran over to Tsunade and half cowered behind her. "Anko was being mean to me! Last night I ran into her and she beat me up and stripped me naked again."

"What?!" Tsunade shouted furiously.

"What kind of woman are you? Can't you leave this poor boy alone?" Shizune asked as she gently patted his back.

Anko was left standing there with her mouth hanging open. Oh gaki I am so going to kill you for this!

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked cracking her knuckles.

"Well… technically. Ow! Ow! Hey come on now!"

Tsunade once more had a hold of her ear. "Stop getting him naked all the time! What is wrong with you?!"

XXX

Eventually the four of them wound up at Ichiraku's where Naruto treated everyone to some ramen. As they ate Naruto caught Anko up on what he'd been up to and especially about his fight against the legendary Uchiha Itachi. (He did leave out the details of what he'd been told within the genjutsu.)

"You know it's funny," Naruto said. "He recognized my stance as being of Hebi style and he said he thought only one person used it."

"That means he must have fought Orochimaru at some point," Tsunade said. "Or at the very least seen him fight. He created that style and it's very distinctive."

Anko's only reply was a sour grunt.

Naruto looked over at her speculatively. "Hey Anko, Orochimaru was your sensei right? Why have you never told me anything about him?"

"You actually need to ask?" She answered with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Er, well, it's just that I don't really know anything about him. I know he was one of the Sannin and was considered a genius and a serious candidate for Hokage. I also know he committed some crimes and became a missing nin, but that's all I know."

"It's enough gaki; I don't talk about him because he's not worth remembering."

"But he was your sensei; just the same way you're mine. You must have learned a lot from him and he must have been really important to you."

Anko looked into her bowl of ramen and wished that Ichiraku's served sake. "Yeah, he was very important to me and I learned a lot from him. He was a genius, and he taught me everything about how to be a great ninja. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be the person I am today. And you know what?" She looked from her ramen back to him. "I would gladly trade my life to kill him."

"You would?" Naruto said startled. No matter how many times she beat him up he could never seriously think about killing Anko. Humiliate and torture yes, but never kill. "You hate him that much? You never liked him even a little bit?"

"Liked him?" She sounded startled. "Gaki I loved him!" She gave a heartfelt sigh as old feelings bubbled up. "Tell you what, how would you like to hear a story about him?"

"Sure!" Naruto said eagerly.

Unlike Naruto both Tsunade and Shizune had actually met him, and Tsunade had known him for years as a teammate. They both also looked interested.

"Well, it was back when I graduated the academy. The Third Great Ninja war had only ended the year before. I was a part of team seven…"

XXX

Three twelve year old genins entered training ground one about ten minutes before their scheduled start time of eight a.m. The two boys strode out together almost shoulder to shoulder while a dark haired girl followed in their wake. She was feeling intimidated but also very excited at the same time. The two boys were both from clans and considered themselves among the village's elite.

One was a pale boy with platinum eyes and a distinctive white robe that marked him as a member of Hyuuga clan's main Branch. His name was Hyuuga Hideki and was the class rookie of the year. He was already expert in his clan's jyuuken fighting style and had outstanding chakra control. Great things were expected of him.

The other boy had a black and silver shirt with the quarter moon symbol of the Tsuki clan on it. Tsuki Koichi was the best of his generation from his clan. He was a rare lightning type and already knew a handful of jutsus. He was absolutely determined not to place second best to the Hyuuga.

Walking a few steps behind them was Mitarashi Anko. She didn't belong to any clan. Both her parents had been ninja and had died early on in the war leaving her one of a flood of war orphans who survived on the charity of others and on the little the village could spare to feed them in the midst of a massive war effort. When she'd discovered she could mold chakra and had the potential to be a ninja she counted herself blessed. She would have the chance to be someone who mattered and take control of her life.

Unlike her classmates at the academy she had no one at home to give her additional instructions in the ninja arts. She had no secret clan techniques, or even regular ones. She shared a room with five other girls and was expected to perform daily chores of she wanted to eat. Just finding enough time and privacy to study was a real challenge. Everything had to be learned alone; her instructors at the academy were willing to help but had only so much time.

She struggled with academics, with survival training, with taijutsu, and with chakra control. The only area she had some talent in was weapons training. She turned out to have a good eye and was a natural with kunai. Every semester was a challenge just to meet the basic requirement to pass on to the next grade. At her graduation test she had just managed the henge, bunshin, and replacement techniques which were required. Of the 27 students granted the honored title of shinobi she ranked 27th, dead last.

She couldn't have cared less. When she received her hitai-ite and become a ninja and adult of the village she felt like bursting into tears. She only wished she'd had someone close to her to share the moment with. Then the following day she'd ended up in the same squad as Hideki and Koichi and been assigned none other than the great Orochimaru as sensei! She counted herself unbelievably lucky. Even after being told they would have to pass one more test to become genin. She was determined to work as hard as she could to meet the expectations of both her teammates and her new sensei.

They neared a set of three wooden posts where Orochimaru had told them the test would take place. The boys stopped and Hideki and Koichi both turned back to look at her, as if only now remembering her presence.

"All right failure," Hideki said mincing no words at all. "Whatever this test is just stay out of my way. I don't intend to have a weakling like you make me fail."

"Just do as we tell you and everything should be fine," Koichi said. A bit kinder but just as dismissive.

She looked down to avoid their gazes. She knew they were the elites of the village and that she just didn't measure up. "I'll do my best," she answered quietly.

"Hmmph," Hideki looked away dismissing her from his thoughts.

Koichi nodded and tossed an angry look at Hideki. He too forgot about her.

Precisely at 8 the great Orochimaru arrived, his form rising out of the earth right in front of them. "Ku, ku, ku well my little ones are you ready to be tested and see if you are worthy of becoming genin and learning from me?"

"I am prepared for whatever you may require of me sensei," Hideki took a step forward, his chin help high. No doubt in him at all.

"Whatever the test is I'll definitely pass it sensei!" Koichi proclaimed loudly stepped forward as well.

Anko remained where she was. "I will do my best," she said quietly.

Orochimaru sent her a quick glance with his yellowish eyes, and then focused on the two boys. "It is good that you are so enthusiastic. Now, before we begin I should inform you all of something. I do not have the time or interest to spend on training three students. Therefore only one of you will be permitted to pass this test and become my apprentice. The other two will return to the academy for remedial training."

The moment she heard that she was beaten. She felt her heart sink into her chest. All she'd wanted was just the chance to prove herself a worthy teammate and student, and now she wasn't going to be given it. Whatever the test was didn't matter. She was the weakest student in class, there was no way she could beat Hideki or Koichi. She clenched her fists and fought back sudden tears. It's not fair! I worked harder than anyone and did it all on my own! I deserve to be Orochimaru's student more that they do!

"That's not fair!" Koichi shouted.

"Alas, life is not fair," Orochimaru said in a soothing tone. "A ninja's life especially."

"Don't complain simply because you know you have no hope of winning," Hideki said calmly.

"The hell I don't! There's no way I'd lose to you!"

"You are already defeated."

Koichi glared furiously while Hideki merely looked a back at him in smug confidence.

Neither of them gave Anko a thought.

Orochimaru took out a sword and drew circles in the dirt large enough for each student to stand in. They were about ten yards from the middle post and formed he corners of a perfect triangle.

"Now then," Orochimaru said after placing one student into each circle. "I want all of you to listen very carefully to my instructions."

He took out a kunai and slammed it down into the top of the middle post so deep that only the handle was left sticking out.

"Ku, ku, ku the object of this test is simple. The first of you to put a hand on my kunai passes and becomes my apprentice. You are free to take any action you wish. Any jutsu, weapon, or tool may be used. I would like you to remain in your circles. We will begin as soon as I say, 'begin.' Any questions?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"You have no hope of defeating me," Hideki said with a smug nod.

"Like hell!" Koichi growled.

"Begin!" Orochimaru called out and then leapt away.

Both boys had the same idea. They took out some ninja wire and quickly fastened lassoes. Being elites they both were able to snag the kunai's handle with their wires. Both boys pulled with all their might, but with the handle implanted completely into the post it was impossible to so much as budge it.

"Byakugan." Hideki activated his clan bloodline

"What the hell good is that going to do you?" Koichi demanded. "We already know where the damn thing is."

"Be silent, my technique may show me something useful." Hideki countered. Unfortunately there was no 'trick' for him to discover. It was nothing but an ordinary kunai slammed into an ordinary wooden post.

Still holding his wire in one hand Koichi ran through some jutsus. "Ruikon Sen no Jutsu." He sent some of his lightning energy through his wire. His hope was to hit Hideki with it and knock the boy out long enough for him to get the kunai. Unfortunately the kunai was now grounded. The energy went into the post as soon as it touched the blade.

"Brilliant move," Hideki said mockingly.

"It made more sense than trying to see something already in plain sight!" He shot back.

"Simply admit your defeat!" Hideki demanded as he pulled on his wire with all his might.

"Right! Like I'd ever admit defeat to you!" He pulled as well, yanking savagely at the wire.

Both boys were concentrating on pulling out the kunai so much that neither noticed when Anko simply walked up to the post and put her hand on the handle.

"Orochimaru-sensei," she called out. "My hand is on your kunai, that means I am your apprentice."

"What the hell are you doing?" Koichi shouted at her.

"You idiot," Hideki said contemptuously. "You've disqualified yourself. You broke the rule about not leaving the circle."

"That wasn't a rule," Anko said. "You didn't listen carefully. Sensei said we could take any action we wished, that includes just walking up to the post and touching it. And he only said he would like us to stay in our circles. He never said we had to. Anyway it's not like I could beat you two in a fair competition anyway, this was the only way for me to win."

They heard the sound of hands clapping and an amused, almost girlish, giggle. Orochimaru was approaching them with a playful grin splayed over his face. "Very good little Anko! You paid attention to my exact words rather than just assuming their meaning, you saw what was hidden underneath the underneath. I also like having someone ready to take a risk when it is a called for." He glanced at the two stunned and disbelieving elites. "You both fail. Report back to the academy tomorrow at ten a.m. to commence remedial training."

"This is ridiculous!" Hideki said. "This was an unfair test of my skills!"

"It is my test, and I already told you that there is nothing fair in a ninja's existence. Now go, I wish to talk to my new apprentice."

As the boys left Anko's heart was soaring. She'd done it! She was going to be the great Orochimaru's student!

He reached over and ripped the kunai out of the post and handed it to her. "Here little Anko, keep this as a reminder to always be ready to do whatever is needed to accomplish the goal."

"Yes sensei!" She took the kunai from him as if it were made of pure gold.

Smiling down at her he gently patted her head. "I will not be easy on you little Anko. The strongest steels are made from the hottest fires and the greatest pressures. However if you do as I command then I promise I will make you a great ninja one day."

"Orochimaru-sense I swear I will do whatever you tell me to without question!"

"Ku, ku, ku now that is what I like to hear," he patted her head. "Unquestioning obedience."

XXX

She stopped twirling the kunai around her thumb a moment and displayed it for them. "This is the kunai sensei used for the test. I keep it as my good luck charm and in the hope I can someday stab it into his cold black heart. He was a monster and he abandoned me like I was garbage, but I can't deny he kept his promise and he made me a great ninja."

Tsunade and Shizune nodded in understanding.

Naruto was giggling.

"Hey! What about that story do you find funny gaki?"

He burst out laughing and pointed a finger at her face. "You were the dead last! You were the dobe of your class! Man that is just plain pathetic!"

"Baka! Where the hell do you think you'd have been if I hadn't helped you?"

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't have been the dead last." He laughed. "That's just sad."

WHAM! STOMP! STOMP!

Having beaten and kicked Naruto unconscious Anko looked over at Tsunade. "I suppose you're going to pull my ear again, huh?'

"Actually I'd have to say the brat deserved that."

Anko grinned. "Want to go get some sake?"

"Sounds good."

XXX

Naruto was again awoken by loud incessant knocking on his front door. This time when he glanced over at his clock it read 3:24 a.m. "Now what?" He grumbled and headed toward the door.

When he opened it he wasn't real surprised to see Anko standing there reeking of sake.

"Gaki!" She fell against him and giggled. "I forgot to tell you something!"

"Uh, what is it?" Her chest was rubbing against his and it was distracting.

She put her hands on his face and grinned. "Welcome back, I really missed you."

Then she leaned in and gave him his second kiss.

When she finally pulled back he was too stunned to even make a sound. He just stood there slack jawed staring at her.

Seeing his reaction made her laugh. "Bye gaki, I'll see you tomorrow." She leapt away and was gone.

He continued to stand there a few minutes as what had happened registered. She was so strange. She beat him up and hung him from the Hokage Monument and attacked him just for teasing her a little. Then she would show up at his door to let him know she'd missed him and give him a kiss totally out of the blue. She was crazy, unpredictable and more than a little psychotic. But she was also…

"So totally worth it." He said with a glad smile and headed back to bed.


	37. Reward

"Uh, am I in trouble?" He'd been summoned to the Hokage's office where Anko was also waiting. "Usually when the old man calls me out of the blue it's because I did something."

"Sounds like you've got a guilty conscience there gaki."

He sent her a sudden unhappy look. "Hey, don't you think it's about time you stopped calling me that?"

"What?" Anko asked genuinely not knowing what he was referring to.

"I'm 15 now and I've learned a whole lot form Jiraiya, I'm not some little brat anymore. Don't you think it's about time you started calling me by my name?"

"And why would I do that? Ga… ki?"

"Because I've changed, I'm not the same guy anymore."

"Funny you certainly seem like the same loud mouthed annoying brat that I remember. You have grown into a fine specimen I'll grant that." She playfully ran a fingertip along his scars causing him to blush. "But just getting older isn't the same as actually changing. You're still a gaki."

"What? So you're always going to call me that?"

"Yep."

"Oh come on!"

Seeing him so upset over something so slight made her chuckle. "This really bother you ga…ki?" She deliberately emphasized the title. "Would you prefer maggot maybe or how about idiot?"

"How about my name? Call me Naruto."

She tapped her chin with one finger as she pretended to ponder it. "Nope, aint gonna, ga… ki."

"How come?" He demanded.

"Because it's fun knowing it bothers you, ga…ki."

"You know when you're my wife you'll have to call me Naruto."

"I wouldn't count on it, ga… ki."

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Obviously some hadn't changed.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you what. I'll stop calling you gaki the day I acknowledge you're a great ninja." He opened his mouth wide. "You're not one yet, great ninja don't end up naked and hanging from the Hokage Monument."

That caused his mouth to shut with a snap. "Fine," he said. "Since I'm going to be the Hokage one day of course I'll be a great ninja."

"Good, hope I'm not too old and gray to see it."

The offended look he sent her made her chuckle.

XXX

When they were finally ushered into the Hokage's presence it was not because he was in any sort of trouble. The Hokage held up a green flak jacket.

"Given recommendations from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko and given your mission history I have decided to promote you to the rank of Chunin. Congratulations Naruto!"

"All right! Thanks old man!" Naruto snatched the Chunin vest.

"It was my pleasure Naruto," Sarutobi said. "Believe me, it is well earned."

Naruto turned to face Anko with his new vest held out to her. "So what do you say now Anko?"

"Congratulations," she said with an approving grin. "Gaki."

XXX

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked as they left the Tower. He had put on his vest and was practically walking on air.

Anko gave him an appraising look. He was wearing a trench coat with the vest over a fishnet shirt. He'd grown his hair out a bit and put on a lot of hard muscle. Damn if he's not starting to look a lot like his old man. The little guy really is starting to fill out nicely.

"Not too bad," she admitted. "You at least look like a great ninja now. That's something I suppose."

He preened. Even more than the old man he loved getting any sort of praise from her. He would have liked it better had it not been so conditional but was happy to take what he could get.

"So do I get a reward for making Chunin?"

She gave him an amused grin. "A reward?"

He nodded eagerly. "A guy only gets promoted to Chunin once."

"Unless he gets demoted," she teased. "Which in your case wouldn't shock me."

"Aw come on!"

"Okay, okay," she said deciding to stop teasing him. "I admit it's a big deal and deserves a reward. Got something in mind that you want?" She saw his eyes dip to her chest. "And if you say you want to grope me I'm feeding you to my snakes."

His eyes came back up in a flash.

"Uh, well, would a kiss be all right then?"

"You want a kiss?" She said careful to keep her tone light. She didn't find the idea even slightly repulsive. As a matter of fact the thought of kissing him was giving her a tingling in her stomach, it was a feeling she hadn't had for a very long time.

"Ye… yeah," he said nervously. He was afraid she would make one of her usual jokes at his expense or threaten to feed him to her snakes. "I… I really liked the two times you've kissed me Anko. You're the only girl who ever has and I just really want to be able to kiss you again."

He waited for her reaction, more than half expecting her to make fun of him.

She began tapping her chin with one finger as if pondering the request.

"Okay," she said.

"Re... really?!"

She placed a hand on his chin and leaned in close. "Congratulations gaki."

As she had done twice before she placed her lips on his. Unlike those previous occasions though she gently opened his mouth and expertly slid in her tongue. His eyes widened and a muffled groan left him as he felt her tongue playing and massaging his. He'd never imagined anything as simple as a kiss could feel this amazing. His knees literally began to wobble and he thought he was going to melt. When she broke the kiss he was left standing in a daze.

"So how was that?" Anko asked with a knowing grin.

"Wow," it was all he could think of to say.

"So was it a good reward?"

He nodded. "Amazing."

"Well I'm glad you liked it; just wait until you make Jonin."

"Huh? Why? What happens when I make Jonin?"

Grinning she leaned in again and whispered in his ear. "I'll show you the other thing I do with my tongue."

He collapsed as blood gushed from his nose.

XXX

When he came to he swore he was making Jonin within three months.


	38. How to pay for dango

When Naruto recovered enough to get back up Anko was standing over him grinning. "Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on, I'll treat you to some, free dango. We'll celebrate your promotion."

"Any chance of us kissing again later?"

She glanced over at him looking amused. "We'll see."

"Really?!" He got up next to her looking excited and slid an arm around her waist.

She bopped him on top of his head. "Don't get greedy."

"Ow, sorry." He let go and walked a little further from her. "You know I'm still saving my chastity for you. You can have it any time you want."

"That's nice," she said with a grin. "So just how much is a young boy's chastity going for these days? I know a few old guys who might be interested."

Even though he knew she was kidding he still shuddered.

"Hey! Is that you Naruto?" Shikamaru called out.

Naruto and Anko both looked over to see Ino approaching with Shikamaru trailing behind her weighed down by eight or nine shopping bags. Naruto immediately noticed two things. One Ino had developed some and that Shikamaru was now wearing a vest like his.

"When did you get back?" Shikamaru put his burdens down temporarily.

"Just a couple days ago," he answered. He proudly put both hands on his own vest. "I just now got promoted by the Hokage in fact! I'm a Chunin now." He said proudly.

"Congratulations," Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, congrats, who would have ever thought the class prankster would actually make a decent ninja?"

"A lot of those pranks required planning and a good deal of patience," Shikamaru pointed out. "I always suspected Naruto had the potential to be a great ninja."

"I always though Chichi was the brains of that operation," Ino said.

Anko laughed. "I'd have to agree with you about that."

"Did you know Chichi?" Ino asked.

"Sure did, you could say we were inseparable for awhile." Anko said.

"So Shika, I guess you're a Chunin too?" Naruto asked.

"Actually no, I'm a Jonin these days. It's troublesome but what can you do?" He sounded embarrassed to admit he outranked Naruto.

"You made Jonin before me?" Naruto sounded crushed. He'd sort of assumed he'd be the first form his class to make it.

"I'm not the only one whose been promoted since you've been away Naruto," he nodded towards the girl he was with. "Ino here is a Chunin now too. So are Kiba, Ayako, Shino, and Hinata got promoted just a couple months ago."

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, she's a medic nin these days." Shika clarified. "She was on the same team as Kiba and Shino."

Naruto frowned as he tried to picture the girl. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"She's a Hyuuga; she used to be the clan heir until she was demoted. Dark blue hair, pale Hyuuga eyes, she used to wear a bulky jacket."

"She was only in our class four years," Ino told him.

"She was that dark weirdo who used to stare at you sometimes," Anko said helpfully.

"Oh! Now I know who you mean."

"How would you know she used to stare at him?" Ino asked.

"Chichi told me all about all of her classmates," Anko said playfully. "For instance she told me you and Sakura used to make idiots of yourselves chasing after Sasuke."

"Hey! I was never that bad!"

"Opinions on that vary," Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino frowned at him. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing I'd care to repeat."

"So what about Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Is she a Chunin now too?"

Shikamaru and Ino shared an uncomfortable look. "Forehead's not a ninja anymore."

"What? What happened? Did she get crippled or something?" Sakura had never been a friend but she was a former classmate and had been a fellow leaf nin.

"No, nothing like that," Ino said appearing very uncomfortable. "She just quit."

"Quit? What do you mean quit?"

"She handed in her hitai-ite and resigned her position as a leaf shinobi. After what happened to Sasuke-kun she said she didn't care about being a ninja anymore." Ino told him.

"She's attending a regular High School now," Shikamaru added. "Since she's no longer shinobi she isn't considered an adult anymore."

"We've stopped talking to each other," Ino said sadly. "She says she wants to forget everything about being a ninja."

Naruto was shocked. He literally had never imagined that anyone would just give up the title and position of ninja. "How could she just give up like that? After everything she had to do to get there?"

Ino could only shrug. "After she lost Sasuke she just didn't care anymore."

"Then it's just as well she quit then," Anko said.

"But…" Naruto wanted to argue but Anko cut him right off.

"Being a ninja isn't a part time job or hobby," she told him sharply. "It a lifestyle, it requires total commitment and every part of your life is sacrificed for the sake of it. If she no longer had that kind of commitment then she made the right choice. It was better for her to quit than to stay until she got herself, or her teammates, killed."

When Anko put it like that he was force to nod. Being ninja really was a lifestyle; you never stopped being one regardless of whether or not you were on duty. "I guess, it's just hard to imagine anyone would ever want to give it up."

"She didn't have the right priorities," Shikamaru said. "Being a ninja is too hard to do unless you really want it. I think she wanted it more to impress others than for her own sake."

Ino nodded. "That's about what it comes down to. It would have been nice if we could have stayed friends though, even if we couldn't be rivals any more. Any way we need to get my new clothes back to my apartment. Come on Shika."

"Right," he sounded resigned as he picked the bags up again.

"Hey! Are you two going out?" Naruto asked with an impudent grin.

"Well yeah," she jerked a thumb back at him. "Lazy ass there is my boyfriend."

"Seriously?" He turned to Shika. "Didn't you always say girls were too troublesome to deal with?"

"They are troublesome," he confirmed. "She drags me through stores for hours at a time and makes me listen to the difference between open and closed toed pumps. She plans out my free time and makes me clean or work when I'd rather just relax and look at clouds. She gets mad at me for no reason and makes me apologize even though she won't tell me what it is I've supposedly done. She's pushy, loud, and bossy. Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe her." Listening to all this Ino was glaring at him with her fists planted on her hips and one foot tapping angrily. "And on top of that as soon as we get back to her place she's going to yell at me just for stating my honest opinion."

"Oh you've got that right lazy ass!"

"I don't get it then," Naruto said. "If she's so much trouble why are you dating her?"

Shikamaru gave him the faintest of grins. "Obviously you're still a virgin. If you'd ever had sex you wouldn't need to ask that question."

Naruto's jaw dropped and Anko howled with laughter.

Ino turned red and grabbed him by the arm. "Shut up you lazy jerk!" She swiftly dragged him away.

XXX

Tsunade was in a private meeting with the Hokage. They were looking over a map of a remote part of Rain country.

"According to what Naruto had to say this would seem to be the most vital Akatsuki base." The Hokage pointed to a red 'X' on the map. "Destroying it will set their plans back and buy us additional time. It should also provide us more excellent information. I want you to lead a five man strike force to Rain country. Destroy the base, gather what information you can, and get out."

"This isn't the sort of work I had in mind when I agreed to return to active status," she said.

"There is no one I would have more faith in to deal with a dangerous mission," the Hokage told her.

"Thanks for the praise," she said dryly. "It'll be a huge comfort to me if anything goes wrong."

"Do you want to decline the mission?"

"I thought you weren't permitted to turn down S-ranked mission."

The old man smiled fondly. "Well you were never one to worry about the rules." None of my students were.

"I'll do it," she said. "I wouldn't forgive myself if someone else did this and got themselves killed. Who will be on my strike team?"

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko and Naruto."

"I see," she answered. "I'll have to make sure those two remember to sleep separately."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said.

XXX

Anko returned to the table where Naruto and a bunch of empty plates were waiting. "Ah, there's nothing in the world better than free dango."

"Who is it you go and see every time we come here to eat?" Naruto asked.

"The owner, he's an old friend of mine."

"He must be a really good friend to let you eat free all the time."

She grinned. "Well… I wouldn't exactly say he 'lets' me eat free. We sort of have a standing arrangement."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a frown. Somehow he got the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You know that thing I do with my tongue?"

"Yes, what about it?"

She just smiled at him and waited.

"You don't!" He gasped when the truth suddenly dawned on him.

"I sure do, it beats paying for my food."

"You mean every time you come here to eat? You… you make out with him?!"

She serenely nodded. "For five minnutes."

"But you come here almost every day!"

"And twice on Sundays."

"You're not going to do that anymore though right?" He asked. "Since I'm back you won't do that with him or anybody else right?"

She just stood there smiling.

"Right?"

"Oh look! A bunny!" Anko hurried out.

"Hey Anko you're not are you?! Hey!"

He chased after her but didn't manage to catch her.


	39. Because that's what you are

Anko saw the stiff way he was walking and the unhappy expression on his face. She turned to him with a grin.

"Don't tell me you're actually still mad?"

"Of course I am! How could I not be mad about you kissing another guy?! Would you be okay with me kidding another woman?"

"Yes I would," she told him.

Her reply only seemed to further upset him. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I," Anko answered starting to get a bit annoyed. "Look if you want I'll even show you my little trick. You can try and get some free ramen out of that cute little Ayame."

He stopped walking and simply glared at her.

"Now what?" She stopped too. "You know I was going to offer to come back with you to your place for a heavy petting session. For once you could fondle me while I was still sober. Your attitude is starting to get on my nerves though. It was just a little kissing, it's not like I fucked him."

"Do you save that for paying the rent?"

He had the satisfaction of seeing her stiffen and her eyes widen in surprise. He was actually glad that she took that as an insult.

"Watch that mouth gaki! I'm not a fucking whore you know!"

"You sure about that?" He asked with ice in his voice. "Last time I checked a whore was someone who performed acts of physical gratification in exchange for money or other goods. Even if you were sucking his mouth instead of his dick doing it just to get some free food makes you a whore in my book."

SLAP!

She hit him across the face so hard he actually staggered back a couple steps. This was the first time she'd ever actually slapped him. Over the years she had flicked him countless times, punched him, kicked him, tripped him, thrown him, and generally abused him either out of anger or sport.

This slap was different though. All those other occasions she'd been acting as either a ninja or as a friend. This was the first time she'd ever reacted on an emotional level as a woman.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She screamed at him causing a loud scene right there in the middle of the street. "I've been called that by a lot of people but I won't take it from you!"

Naruto calmly faced her anger without backing down an inch. Despite what she might think he had grown up some in his time away. He stood there with one side of his face beginning to redden and answered her in a calm and disdainful voice.

"Remember what you said when I asked you to quit calling me gaki? You said that was what I was so that's what you'd call me. So whether you like it or not Anko I'm calling you a whore because that's what you are."

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"And how much would that cost me? A few bottles of sake and a big dinner?"

He wasn't even angry! He was cutting her to pieces while standing there completely calm! He was standing there with a look of actual disgust on his face! She wondered if he understood how much he was hurting her right now. She'd been looked down on and insulted before, but it was very different when it came from someone you actually loved. She would have preferred to have him stab her.

She leapt away to the nearest roof top and fled. It was one of the very few times she'd ever run from an argument or a fight. She did it now because she was honestly afraid of what she might do if he said anything more to her.

She also didn't want him to see that his words had brought her to tears like some ordinary girl.

XXX

Naruto watched her leap away and quickly disappear from sight.

Seeing it he realized he'd won their little fight. It was the very first time he'd ever beaten her. Dimly he understood this was quite an accomplishment and a sign that maybe the two of them were starting to become equals. Under different circumstances he might have been dancing for joy. As it was he felt absolutely no satisfaction.

It was awful when the person you loved the most disappointed you.

XXX

The Copper Cellar was a shinobi bar.

It was a dive place where there was always a layer of dirt sticking to the walls and tables and where the lights were always kept low. The booze here was cheap and came fast. It was a place to get drunk and try to forget whatever horror had brought you here.

Naturally it was Anko's favorite bar.

She was sitting at her regular bar stool with a dozen empty sake bottles in front of her and a ¾ empty one in her hand. Normally guys would be all over her trying to get lucky. Tonight though everyone was keeping a safe distance. Even the most hammered and horny didn't come near her. Whether it was an aura or a vibe or a scent she was giving off something that warned that approaching her for a quick lay was not a good idea.

She didn't want to just get drunk tonight. She wanted to pound sake until all the memories of this day were wiped out. She wanted to forget Naruto's harsh words and accusations. She wanted to obliterate the memory of his looking down his nose at her as though she really were beneath him. She wanted him to see her the way he always had, she didn't want things to change.

"No hope of that," she muttered darkly eying the sake bottle.

Her senses had been dulled and she didn't notice when someone took the stool next to hers. "I think you've had enough," a friendly voice told her.

"Who the fuck asked you?" She demanded as she looked over at the unwelcome visitor.

A ninja with a black cloth mask and a hitai-ite slanted over one eyes grinned back at her. "You've got an S-ranked mission that starts tomorrow at 8. I've been trying to find you to deliver the message. Naruto will be joining you, me, Shikamaru and Tsunade"

"It figures, when it rains it pours." She'd been planning to avoid him for the next few days. No chance of that now.

She eyed Kakashi blankly for a moment.

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure," he said.

"How come a guy can walk into a bar and shout, 'I've fucked a hundred women' and be treated like a damn hero and told how awesome he is. But if a woman walks into the same bar and shouts, 'I've fucked a hundred men' she's nothing but a dirty disgusting whore?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "That's just how society views things."

"It's bullshit you know," she finished he sake in her last bottle and slammed it down on the bar. "I'm not married, it's not like I'm being unfaithful. I didn't make any promises. I can do what I want with my body. If I want to enjoy doing things with more than one person why am I supposed to feel guilty about it?" She sent him an angry glare. "Just how many women have you had?"

"I've had my share," he answered and left it at that.

"Anybody ever call you a whore?"

"No," he admitted. "But I've had a couple angry husbands threaten to chop off my dick."

She couldn't help it. She put her head back and laughed. "Okay, well I've never had anyone hit me with that at least."

"Come on, it's late and you need to get some sleep before leaving for the mission."

"I know," getting up from the stool she staggered a bit and Kakashi gave her a helping hand. Together they left the bar and headed out.

XXX

It was just after dawn when Naruto arrived outside Anko's apartment door. Tsunade had found him yesterday to let him know about the mission. He had gotten a good night's sleep and was already set to go. Despite the ugliness of yesterday Naruto understood that a mission came before anything else. Since they were going to be forced together anyway he'd come to make sure Anko was ready to go on time and maybe have breakfast together. (Anything but dango.) He knew her and wouldn't be surprised to find her hung over and barely conscious.

He was just about to knock when the door swung open.

Hatake Kakashi was standing there.

Naruto could smell Anko's scent all over him.

Beneath his mask Kakashi grimaced and wondered if he was going to have a serious fight on his hands even before he could leave for this S-rank mission. "Well this is a bit awkward."

Naruto stood there and stared at him for a moment.

"I'm guessing Anko knows she has to be at the gate by eight right?" He asked in a dead voice.

Kakashi found his calm to be just a little bit unnerving. "Er, yes she does. Listen about me being here, it just sort of…"

"If she already knows there's no reason for me to come in then. I'll see you both at the gate." He performed a shunshin and was gone.

"Oh this is going to be a fun mission," Kakashi groaned as he left to return to his apartment.


	40. When reality hits home

Anko woke up naked in her bed with a splitting headache and a tongue that could sand down a bench. There was light coming in through the window. Glancing at the clock she saw it read 6:38 a.m.

At the foot of the bed Kakashi was getting dressed.

"I'm going back to my place to take a quick shower and eat. Remember we're meeting at 8, don't be late."

"This coming from the guy who'd be two hours late to his own funeral?"

"Tsunade is in charge," he reminded her.

She groaned. "I'll be there; I've been in way worse shape than this before."

"I know," he said slipping on his mask and covering his left eye with his hitai-ite. "I'll see you there." He left her bedroom.

He didn't kiss her goodbye.

She was still lying in bed when she heard voices coming from her apartment door.

"Well this is a bit awkward."

"I'm guessing Anko knows she has to be at the gate by eight right?"

She suddenly sat up in bed which made her head want to fall off. "Aw damn," she scanned the room for her clothes. Why is he here now?! Knowing him and how jealous he always was she expected him to begin threatening Kakashi or to just flat out attack him. She spotted her trench coat and got out of bed to grab it.

"Er, yes she does. Listen about me being here, it just sort of…"

"If she already knows there's no reason for me to come in then. I'll see you both at the gate."

"Oh this is going to be a fun mission," she heard Kakashi groan followed by the sound of her front door being closed.

"Huh?" She put on the trench coat and closed it as she hurried out into her living room.

It was empty with no sign of either Kakashi or Naruto.

He didn't even yell or threaten to beat him up? She knew that was a good thing, him attacking a Jonin on the eve of leaving for an important mission would cause him to land him in serious trouble. Not to mention that he would get the hell beat out of him. She was sure that no matter how much he'd learned from the pervert he wasn't anywhere near Kakashi's level yet. So the fact Naruto had acted like an adult for once was a good thing.

Though somehow Anko couldn't keep from feeling disappointed.

XXX

Naruto was slowly walking back to his apartment. It was still early so people were just starting to get up and the streets were mostly empty. As he was walking he recalled his birthday in that geisha house back in Akido.

"Hey kid, since it's your birthday how about I treat you?" Jiraiya laughed. In an uncharacteristic display of generosity he reached into his own purse and tossed out a handful of ryu notes, all of them with at least five zeroes on them. "You're fifteen now, high time you found out about sex from somewhere other than my books and my stories."

Miho and the two girls with Jiraiya made his money vanish almost as soon as it hit the floor.

"It's you birthday?" Miho asked as soon as she'd made her share of the cash disappear. She put her hand back on his leg and let it drift up his thigh as she leaned closer once again. "Why don't we go to my room? I'll happily give you something you'll never forget."

As usual he was wearing khaki pants, a long trench coat, and a black fishnet shirt that displayed a flat stomach and muscled chest. He was kind of pleased to see her eyes looking at his body with what he hoped was genuine eagerness.

"Sorry," he said and carefully removed her hand from his leg. "But I'm saving myself for someone."

That made the geisha blink. "You're saving yourself?"

Her reaction brought a big laugh from Jiraiya. "That's right, the kid's in love with a crazy, man eating snake charmer."

"Don't talk about Anko that way," Naruto said defensively. "I really love her and she's going to be my wife some day!"

"I know, I know," Jiraiya waved that away. "But she won't be a virgin bride now will she?" He saw Naruto's face darken. "I'm not putting her down for it kid, just stating a fact is all. She's had fun, and you're not married yet, there's no reason you can't have fun too."

"I promised her that I'd save myself for her, and I never go back on a promise." Naruto said stubbornly.

Miho giggled and ran a finger playfully along the curve of his neck. "Why not?" She asked him in a breathy whisper. "People break promises all the time, especially promises like that. Half our regular customers are married men."

All Naruto did was look at her, just look, and she pulled back away from him in fright.

"I don't break my promises and I never go back on my word."

XXX

He also remembered one of the many conversations he'd had with his sensei as they were just walking along a road going from one place to another.

XXX

"That waitress back there liked you," Jiraiya said with a knowing smirk. "You know we could have stayed awhile longer. Things might have gotten interesting."

"I don't care about that sort of stuff," he said feeling annoyed. "I wish you'd stop caring about it so much you big perv and concentrate on giving me more training!"

"That's super perv," Jiraiya corrected. "Take it easy kid, you're already getting plenty of training. When I'm through you'll be an amazing ninja believe me. There's more to life than just training though. You're young and free and on a grand adventure! Enjoy it!"

"What are you talking about? I'm enjoying this plenty. The only thing I'm sorry about is that Anko-chan isn't here."

"You know you could have fun without her. I don't see a ring on your finger."

As he always did whenever Jiraiya brought this up he sent his sensei a glare. "The only one I'm doing any perverted stuff with is her! I'm saving myself for her and only her!"

"And whose idea was that?"

"Huh?"

"Did she ask you to save yourself for her or did you decide to do that on your own?" Jiraiya asked.

"She's my fiancé and my one true love! She gave me my very first kiss before I left and I told her that I was saving my virginity for her!"

"Well that's nice, and what did she say about that?"

"She said that when I was 15 that would be old enough and that maybe when I got back we'd do something."

Jiraiya sent his apprentice a look of amusement mixed with abject pity. "So let me get this straight, you swear to keep yourself pure just for her and all she gives you is a maybe? Kid you are really setting yourself up for some major disappointment down the road."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded angrily.

"It means you've got some unrealistic expectations if you really believe she is just sitting there waiting for you to come back."

"Don't talk about her like that! Anko is the greatest girl in the whole world and she knows I'm being faithful to her! There's no way she's going to do anything!"

Jiraiya gave an exasperated shake of the head. "Love's not just blind; it's deaf, dumb, and stupid too." He saw Naruto about to explode and held up a hand to delay him. "Now hold on kid! I do know more about women than you so at least hear me out first."

"Fine," he growled.

"What you need to understand kid is that normally women are a whole lot more serious about being faithful than us men, that's true enough. However when a woman is going to be faithful to you she damn well tells you! If all she gives you is a maybe she's pretty much giving you the green light to have fun while you're away because she's going to. I'm not saying that's a bad thing! I think it's just fine as a matter of fact, but you need to see the situation for what it is. Otherwise not only will you miss out on a lot of fun times but you'll be seriously hurt when you see what's real."

"She doesn't need to say it! She's my fiancé so of course she's going to be faithful to me."

"Does she know that?" He asked dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you consider her to be your fiancé but from everything I hear she doesn't see herself that way."

"She jokes about it but I know she's as serious as I am," he answered stubbornly.

"Oh have it your way then," Jiraiya said giving up. "I just hope you're not too disappointed when reality hits home."

XXX

Ero sennin was right, he thought bitterly. He knew her better than I did!

All at once he wished he'd screwed that blonde geisha. And that waitress. And that cute red head in Nagamo. He wished he'd taken advantage of the dozen plus chances he'd had to enjoy himself.

He felt like a complete and total fool. He'd not so much as kissed another girl because he hadn't wanted to betray Anko. While the whole time she'd been doing that every day she had dango for lunch.

"And twice on Sundays," he mocked. She had actually thrown that in his face with a laugh!

And she slept with Kakashi even though he was in the village?! She deliberately chose to do that with someone other than him?

Did he really mean that little to her?

XXX

Anko arrived at the gate just a couple minutes before 8. She still felt like crap but had pounded down coffee and aspirin and knew she'd manage.

She was the last to arrive.

Tsunade looked over at her with a slight annoyance in her eyes but just nodded, apparently satisfied with her arrival.

Shikamaru and Kakashi were together chatting about something. They both waved acknowledgment but didn't come over to say hello.

Naruto was standing a bit apart from everyone else.

He had on his Chunin vest over a plain black shirt and dark grey pants. There was no sign of his usual trench coat or fishnet shirt.

"That's a new look for you gaki," she said with a teasing grin. She was willing to pretend yesterday was just a bad dream if he was. More than anything she wanted things to go back to how they were.

He stared back at her levelly. "I thought it was time for a change," he said.

"Really? Why change something that works?"

"Maybe I didn't think it was working."

She could feel the smile on her face slipping. "Come on gaki, you can't change on me now."

"Quit calling me gaki, I'm not a little kid anymore that you can lead around by the nose. Call me Naruto."

"Don't get high and mighty gaki," she ground out feeling her head starting to pound. She didn't want to fight! Why couldn't he just apologize and let her forgive him? Or just drop it all together? "You haven't changed that much. I'll call you Naruto the day I acknowledge you're a great ninja."

"I'm a Chunin!" He shot back.

She gave him a too friendly grin and started to twirl a kunai around one finger. "So what? I'm a Jonin; you still have a long way to go to impress me so I'll keep calling you gaki."

He looked her back in the eye and suddenly grinned himself. "Well, in that case I'll just call you… Anko."

The kunai on her finger slipped off and fell to the ground. That little deliberate pause had actually made her nervous about what he was about to call her.

"Something wrong Anko?" Naruto asked innocently. "I've never seen you drop one before."

What the hell?! Since when does he make me nervous! "Accidents happen," she said and picked her kunai back up.

"Is there a problem you two?" Tsunade called. "It's time to go."

"No problem Tsunade-sama," Anko replied.

"No problem," Naruto said.

"Glad to hear it," Tsunade said. "If you two do have a problem I expect you to put it aside until after this mission is over. Now let's go, I'll tell you the destination and explain the objective once we're in the field."

XXX

Since speed was of the essence they didn't bother with walking but instead flew through the trees. Along the way Tsunade revealed that they were headed for rain to infiltrate and take out a secret Akatsuki base. A mission made possible by the information Naruto had brought in from Itachi.

They covered more than 300 miles by the time Tsunade called a halt and had them pitch a camp for the night.

When the camp was set up there was a break as dinner was being prepared.

"Say Kakashi," Naruto spoke politely. "Do you think I could have word with you in private?"

Looking up from his little orange book he didn't look surprised by the request. "Sure, why not?"

As Anko and the others watched they headed into the nearby woods to talk.


End file.
